Es gibt kein zurück
by ebony-zoot
Summary: ACHTUNG: Diese FF beinhaltet Spoiler des 7. Bandes!Hermine arbeitet als Psychotherapeutin im St. Mungos und hat dort einige sehr schwere Fälle zu betreuen. Doch ein Patient macht es ihr ganz besonders schwer...SSHG
1. Der neue im dritten Stock

_**Wie schon gesagt spielt diese FF nach dem siebten Band. Das heißt sie wird einige Spoiler enthalten. Leute die noch nicht den 7. Band gelesen haben und keine Spoiler hören möchten, sollten diese FF nicht lesen.  
Die anderen sind herzlich willkommen.**_

Wie sich einige vielleicht schon denken können, habe ich mich an ein sehr ernstes Thema herangewagt, trotzdem wird diese FF nicht sonderlich depressiv oder besonders traurig. Ich denke man kann sie beruhigt lesen

Achja, ab und an, werden ein paar Textzeilen von Farin Urlaub auftauchen, ich denke die werdet ihr dann schon erkennen

_** Ich danke noch "rianne", meiner Beta, die dieses Kapitel für euch lesbar gemacht hat.  
**_

_**Kapitel 1 – Der Neue im dritten Stock**_

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, Anfang Februar, als Hermine Granger ihre Arbeitsstelle, das St. Mungos Hospital, erreichte. Die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne hatten den letzten Schnee geschmolzen und passten ausgesprochen gut zu Hermines strahlender Laune.

Gestern war ihr längster und schwierigster Patient, den sie seit ihrer Ausbildung therapiert hatte, entlassen worden.

Fünf lange Jahre hatte sie ihn durch Höhen und Tiefen begleitet. Einst war er ein erfolgreicher Sänger gewesen, doch mit der Scheidung seiner Frau und den erfolglosen Hits, die er von da an produzierte, war er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen.

Er landete in der Schuldenfalle, nahm berauschende Tränke und versuchte sich und seine Villa anschließend niederzubrennen. Doch ein Nachbar, hatte das Feuer frühzeitig entdeckt und die Feuerwehr informiert.

Mit einer leichten Rauchvergiftung und einer ziemlich kaputten Seele, war er dann ins St. Mungos eingeliefert worden.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er schließlich hervorragende Fortschritte gemacht, und war gestern als geheilt entlassen worden. Natürlich würde er sich einmal im Monat mit Hermine zur Therapie treffen, denn sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob er einfach so in sein normales Leben zurückkehren konnte.

Für Hermine war es ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen wieder einem Menschen den Sinn des Lebens zurückgegeben zu haben.

„Ah, Doktor Granger," begrüßte sie ein Heiler mit einem Klemmbrett unterm Arm, als sie den Aufenthaltsraum betrat.

„Sagen Sie bitte nicht, ich habe wieder einen neuen Patienten, Andrew!" Hermine blickte den Blonden kurz warnend an, dann lächelte sie und nahm sich eine heiße Tasse Kaffee. Wenn ein Heiler sie so ansprach, bedeutete es eigentlich immer das selbe.

Kurz strich sie sich eine lockige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, sie hatte sich die braunen Haare heute Morgen zu einem Zopf gebunden, damit sie sie nicht beim Arbeiten behinderten, aber dennoch hatte es eine einzelne Locke geschafft, dem Haarband zu entkommen.

„hmm.. doch, leider schon" bestätigte er ihre Vermutung ein wenig verunsichert und trat mit seinem Klemmbrett dichter an sie heran. „Er wurde heute Morgen eingeliefert…"

Hermine seufzte genervt, es war ein „Er". Einen Mann zu therapieren, war nicht unbedingt die einfachste Sache der Welt, das hatte sie an John Curtis (dem Sänger) gemerkt. Männer waren immer der Meinung, sie bräuchten keine Hilfe und schon gar nicht von einer Frau. Aus diesem Grund war es sehr schwer ein Gespräch mit ihnen zu beginnen.

„Erzählen Sie weiter.", forderte sie Andrew auf, der wohl wegen ihrem Seufzer inne gehalten hatte.

„Er hat sich mit einem recht starken Zauber, der uns nicht bekannt ist, die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Aber sein Bruder hat ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden und hergebracht. Wir konnten die Blutung stoppen, aber es wird etwas dauern bis es ganz verheilt ist."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Weiß man, warum er das getan hat?" fragte sie schließlich und der Heiler zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Er war natürlich nicht bereit mit uns zu reden und sein Bruder konnte uns auch nichts sagen. Er meint, sie hätten einen Tag vorher noch seinen Geburtstag gefeiert."

Hermine schritt nachdenklich durch den Raum und blieb schließlich vor dem Fenster stehen. Vielleicht ein Mann, der mit dem Älter werden Probleme hatte, davon gab es ziemlich viele, aber das musste es nicht unbedingt sein.

„Aber," fuhr Andrew fort und schritt hinter ihr her „er hat vor fünf Monaten schon einmal versucht sich zu vergiften."

Überrascht blickte sie Andrew an. Vielleicht hatte es überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Älter werden, aber das war so natürlich schwer zu beurteilen. Dafür müsste sie zuerst mit ihm reden.

„Doktor Lynn hatte ihn damals behandelt…" murmelte er und blätterte in der Akte auf seinem Klemmbrett „Er hatte damals beteuert, dass es ein Unfall war und er nicht versucht hatte sich zu vergiften. Außerdem hätte er auch gar keine Ahnung von Tränken. Und der Trank, an den er geraten ist, war sehr kompliziert in seiner Herstellung…"

Hermine stellte ihren Kaffee auf der Fensterbank ab, wandte sich zu Andrew um und nahm ihm die Akte aus der Hand. Es war immer besser sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen.

Eilig blätterte sie die Papiere durch, um sich einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Single… Professor für … Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts…" murmelte sie verwundert und schlug die erste Seite wieder auf um den Namen zu lesen. Den heutigen Lehrer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, kannte sie natürlich nicht. Soweit sie wusste, hatte er vorher einmal im Ministerium gearbeitet. Aber da war sie sich nicht sicher.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als sie den Namen las, mit dem sie am wenigsten in diesem Umfeld gerechnet hatte.

„Severus… Anthony Snape" las sie stockend vor und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit.

Das war ihr Lehrer… ihr ehemaliger Lehrer.

Sie spürte wie jegliches Blut aus ihren Wangen wich und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als ihr eine Erkenntnis kam.

Sie hatte bestimmt schon fünf Jahre lang, keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet und nun hatte er sich versucht das Leben zu nehmen.

Ihr Professor Snape!

Das war doch absolut unglaublich…

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte Andrew besorgt.

Ganz langsam nickte sie, während sie krampfhaft darum bemüht war ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Ja…" flüsterte sie heiser und nickte noch einmal „Wo… wo liegt er?"

Es bedrückte Hermine schon nicht mehr so sehr, wie noch zu Anfang ihrer Ausbildung, wenn Leute versuchten sich das Leben zu nehmen. Natürlich, es war schrecklich und sie war auch immer froh ihnen helfen zu können, aber bisher hatte sie auch noch keinen Patienten gehabt, den sie vorher schon kannte.

Und dies war Professor Snape, sechs Jahre lang hatte er sie unterrichtet und auch wenn er sie immer schlecht behandelt hatte, hatte sie ihm niemals ein solches Schicksal gewünschte.

Es interessierte sie wirklich sehr, aus welchem Grund ihr Professor versucht hatte, um sich das Leben zu nehmen.

„Dritter Stock, Zimmer 207" antwortete Andrew und betrachtete sie noch immer besorgt.

„Im dritten Stock?" rief sie entsetzt „Warum nicht im zweiten?"

Im dritten Stock wurden meistens die richtig schlimmen Fälle untergebracht, sie wurden rund um die Uhr bewacht und wurden zusätzlich noch mit einer Art Kamera beobachtet. Also quasi wie ein Gefängnis. Dieser Stock war für die Leute gedacht, die nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für alle anderen eine große Gefahr darstellten.

Normalerweise wurden dort nur sehr selten, Leute untergebracht. Eigentlich kamen die meisten in den zweiten Stock, in dem man lediglich mit Kameras überwacht wurde.

„Na ja… er war Todesser!" meinte Andrew langsam und Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Andrew hatte keine Ahnung, es war unsinnig sich mit ihm zu streiten.

„Gut, ich gehe nach ihm sehen!", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und ging zur Tür, dort drehte sie sich noch mal um.

„Ach ja, seit der Finalen Schlacht ist er wieder Professor für Zaubertränke, ändern Sie das!"

Hermine klopfte zweimal an die Tür und trat dann ein, das mulmige Gefühl, welches sie eben noch gehabt hatte, war ihrer plötzlichen Wut gewichen. Ohne sich im Zimmer umzusehen, ging sie sofort auf Raily zu, der wohl die Wache übernahm.

Er hatte sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und stand nun eilig auf, als er sie sah. Er war ungefähr Mitte 50, hatte graumeliertes Haar und ein absolut nettes Lächeln, dass ihn meist das bekommen ließ, was er wollte.

Er war früher einmal Auror gewesen, aber vor drei Jahren, hatte er beschlossen im St. Mungos zu arbeiten.

„Raily, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!" fauchte sie böse und wedelte mit der Akte in ihrer Hand.

„Hallo Hermine," sagte er sanft und lächelte „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Akte bereits gelesen."

Hermine schnaubte kurz.

„Das ist nicht in Ordnung. Er ist kein Verbrecher! Ich verlange das er in den zweiten Stock verlegt wird!"

„Hermine, er war ein Todesser…" begann er leise, aber sie schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Er war Spion und auf unserer Seite, das müssten Sie eigentlich wissen!"

Raily seufzte kurz und lehnte sich an die Fensterbank, während er sich mit der rechten Hand durch das kurze, leicht graue Haar fuhr.

„Natürlich weiß ich das…"

„Ach?! Und warum ist er dann hier?" fragte sie aufgebracht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil es nun mal Vorschrift ist, bis das Okay vom Ministerium kommt" erwiderte er freundlich und Hermine schwieg betroffen. Kurz fühlte sie sich an die Finale Schlacht zurück erinnert. Es hat geheißen, er wäre tot, das hatte Harry gesagt. Doch als sie am Ende, alle Toten zusammen suchten, hatte Madam Pomfrey einen schwachen Puls bei ihm gefühlt. Niemand wusste wie das möglich war und es dauerte Wochen bis er ansprechbar war. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, wie er den Angriff der Schlange überlebt hatte, aber er war nicht bereit Auskunft zu geben.

Damit mussten sie sich abfinden und die Hauptsache war ja dass er überlebt hatte.

„Haben Sie schon eine Eule abgeschickt?" fragte sie ihn schließlich und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Dann tun Sie das gefälligst, ich will das das so schnell wie möglich geklärt wird!" fauchte Hermine noch immer verärgert. Raily sah sie einen Moment lang prüfend an, als befürchtete er, sie würde Snape sofort die Freiheit schenken. Dann nickte er schließlich und ließ sie allein.

Hermine seufzte hörbar und blickte dann zum Bett. Sie hatte ihm bisher noch keine Beachtung geschenkt, aber nun begannen ihre Hände wieder zu zittern.

Dort lag er, seine schwarzen Augen an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet und seine verbundenen Hände lagen über der Bettdecke. Er sah anders aus in ihrer Erinnerung. Sein Gesicht wirkte blasser und schmaler, seine dünnen Lippen waren trocken und spröde, einzig und allein sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar sah aus wie eh und je.

Hermine schritt langsam um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl daneben. Noch immer gab er keine Regung von sich und starrte weiterhin an die Decke. Das taten die meisten ihrer Patienten zu Anfang, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht bereit waren zu reden.

„Guten Tag" sagte sie zögernd und ärgerte sich darüber das ihre Stimme nicht so selbstbewusst klang wie sie sollte.

Ganz langsam wandte er den Kopf zu ihr rüber, blickte sie kurz an und starrte anschließend wieder an die Decke.


	2. Ein Anfang

**So, das nächste Kapitel ist da.**

**Ich danke noch mal rianne, die dieses Kapitel gebetat hat****  
**

**Kapitel 2 – Ein Anfang**

Hermine saß nachdenklich in ihrem Büro und nippte bereits an ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee, am heutigen Tag. Wie sie schon vorausgesehen hatte, war Snape nicht bereit gewesen auch nur ein Wort mit ihr zu reden. Da musste sie sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen. Irgendetwas was ihn zum reden brachte.

Sie hatte gestern noch mit Dr. Lynn gesprochen, die Frau, die ihn damals schon mal behandelt hatte. Leider schien sie genau so wenig Erfolg gehabt zu haben, wie Hermine. Snape hatte ihr damals beteuert, dass er nicht versucht hatte sich zu vergiften, sondern das es ein Versehen war. Eigentlich eine kluge Taktik, wenn man bedachte, dass die meisten die einen versuchten Selbstmord zugaben, sofort zu Hermine in die Psychiatrische Abteilung kamen. Anders ausgedrückt: In die Klapse.

Dennoch war diese Sache für Hermine schwer zu glauben, denn ihr war bekannt dass er Meister für Zaubertränke war und jemand der Ahnung hatte, würde sich niemals im Trank vergreifen.

Doch das hatte Dr. Lynn nicht gewusst, laut Akte unterrichtete er ha Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sicher war „Severus Snape" ein bekannter Name und man wusste dass er eine große Rolle bei Voldemorts Fall gespielt hatte, aber nicht jeder Zauberer wusste was er beruflich tat. Immerhin war auch nicht jeder in Hogwarts gewesen. Wenn etwas in den Geschichtsbüchern über ihn stand, war dort lediglich vermerkt, dass er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, da er zu dieser Zeit nun mal Professor auf diesem Gebiet war und mehr wollten die Leute nicht wissen.

Hermine bezweifelte auch stark, dass Snape bereit war, mehr von sich preiszugeben.

Jedenfalls war er schlussendlich, sehr schnell entlassen worden, weil sie ihm geglaubt hatten, dass es ein Versehen war…

Ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Herein!" rief sie hastig und hätte beinahe ihren Kaffee verschüttet. Vorsichtig stellte sie ihn beiseite und blickte zur Tür.

„Mr. Fraser ist da!" meldete ein kleiner Mann mit Schnauzbart und weißem Kittel. Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu und erhob sich von ihrem Platz um den Mann zu begrüßen, der einen kurzen Augenblick später eintrat und ihr die Sprache verschlug.

Ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann, mit braunen langen Haaren, dunklen Augen, einer schlanken Statur und einem feinen Schnurrbart, stand vor ihr. Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, bis ihr auffiel wie sein amüsiertes Grinsen immer breiter wurde und er ein paar weiße Zähne entblößte. Erschrocken räusperte sie sich und bot ihm den Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich war in Gedanken" sagte sie, noch immer ein wenig verlegen und reichte ihm die Hand „Ich bin Doktor Hermine Granger!"

„Kein Problem, das geht mir öfter so, wenn ich Bekannten meines Bruders vorgestellt werde" sagte er noch immer grinsend und ergriff kurz ihre Hand „Jack Fraser!"

Noch immer ganz verwundert nahm sie wieder Platz und sah zu, wie er sich in dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Nicht zu fassen, das sollte Severus Snapes Bruder sein?! Das war doch absolut unmöglich, sie konnten nicht richtig miteinander verwandt sein, sie waren sich doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Sie waren wie Yin und Yang. Der eine Gut, der andere Böse…

Na ja, das konnte sie so nicht sagen, immerhin kannte sie beide nicht sonderlich gut. Auf jeden Fall konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass sie nicht viele Ähnlichkeiten besaßen. Sie war sich sehr sicher ihren Lehrer in sieben Jahren nicht einmal Lächeln gesehen zu haben. Und schon gar nicht würde er „Kein Problem" sagen, wenn man ihn ganz offen anstarrte.

Aber gut, die beiden trugen auch nicht dieselben Nachnamen, vielleicht hatte das etwas damit zu tun.

„Also!" riss er sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken und ihr wurde bewusst das sie ihn erneut angestarrt hatte.

Verflucht noch mal, reiß dich zusammen Granger! rief sie sich zur Ordnung und versuchte ein wenig sachlicher auszusehen.

„Wann kann ich Sev denn sehen?"

Sev?...Sev?!... Wenn ich den Schülern auf Hogwarts erzähle, dass sein Bruder ihn Sev nennt… Das wird mir keiner glauben!

„Momentan befindet er sich noch im dritten Stock, dort ist jeglicher Besuch ausgeschlossen, aber wir warten nur noch auf die Papiere, damit er in ein anderes Stockwerk verlegt wird, dort können Sie ihn jederzeit besuchen" sagte sie lächelnd und er nickte ein wenig nachdenklich.

„Werde ich dann vorher durchsucht, ob ich auch keine spitzen Gegenstände dabei habe, oder so was in der Art?" Hermine konnte nicht richtig erkennen ob er das aus Neugierde fragte, oder weil es ihn traurig machte, dass er eventuell unter solchen Umständen zu seinen Bruder gelangte.

„Sicherheitshalber, leider schon. Das ist bestimmt auch in Ihrem Interesse, schließlich wollen wir jede Gefährdung seines Lebens, in dem momentanen Zustand, ausschließen." Erklärte sie ihm freundlich und er nickte langsam.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Hermine wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich weiß die zuständigen Heiler haben Sie das schon gefragt, aber ich wollte Sie dennoch einmal sprechen.", er nickte wissend, sicher war ihm klar, dass er nicht zum Plaudern hierher gebeten wurde. „Möchten Sie einen Kaffee, oder sonst etwas zu Trinken?"

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte sich abwartend im Stuhl zurück.

„In Ordnung. Also, Sie können sich absolut keinen Grund denken, warum Ihr Bruder so gehandelt hat?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Mir sind auch keine großartigen Änderungen aufgefallen und er war auch damals, nach dieser Sache mit dem Gift, nicht bereit mit mir darüber zu reden. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er das keinesfalls unabsichtlich genommen hatte, dafür ist er einfach zu intelligent. Er besieht sich jeden Trank sehr genau, bevor er einen zu sich nimmt. Und dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er versehentlich ein starkes Gift trinkt." Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu, das bestätigte auch nur das was sie schon gewusst hatte.

Als sie gerade den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, begann Jack schon wieder zu reden.

„Jedenfalls ist mir nie eine große Änderung aufgefallen, er war ja immer schon so übellaunig und lebte eher zurückgezogen. Gut, bevor es den dunklen Lord gab, war er wirklich noch etwas lockerer, aber nach der Finalen Schlacht, hat er sich trotzdem nicht geändert. Er ist eigentlich wie immer. Und ich dachte schon, dass ich ihn zu etwas ganz besonderem überreden konnte, als wir einen Tag zuvor noch seinen Geburtstag feierten…"

Jack verstummte wieder und Hermine konnte sehen wie er sich anscheinend an die Party zurückerinnerte und plötzlich ein wenig traurig den Kopf senkte.

Hermine nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und musterte Jack nachdenklich. Nach der Finalen Schlacht hatte sich das Leben vieler wieder halbwegs normalisiert. Natürlich schmerzten die Verluste noch, aber die Leute waren froh, dass es vorbei war. Viele sahen das Leben nun wieder lockerer und unbeschwerter als vor dem Krieg. Nur Severus war wohl immer noch der alte und ehrlich gesagt hatte sie von ihm auch keine Änderung erwartet.

„Meinen Sie, er hat vielleicht Probleme mit dem Älter werden?" fragte sie vorsichtig und Jack hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Absolut nicht. Er ist zwar nicht der Typ, der große Partys feiert und er behauptet auch immer dass er nicht Geburtstag hat, aber im Grunde freut er sich. Würde er dies nicht tun, hätte er sich gegen so einige Geburtstage gewehrt."

Anscheinend konnte sie das Thema „Alter" von ihrer Liste streichen. Es war zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber sie glaubte Jack. Er kannte anscheinend seinen Bruder sehr gut und wenn es nicht das Alter war, musste es an etwas anderem liegen.

Es gab sehr viele die sich nach oder vor einem Geburtstag versuchten das Leben zu nehmen, deshalb lag es nahe. Aber manchmal war es auch ein Zufall, dass gerade an diesem Tag alles auf einmal kam und der Mensch sich nicht mehr seinem Leben gewachsen fühlte.

„Aber vor gut einem halbem Jahr, hatte er einen Streit mit unserer Mum. Wissen Sie, wir sind Halbbrüder, haben also verschiedene Väter. Jedenfalls haben sie sich ziemlich gestritten, ich weiß nicht worum es ging, aber ich schätze es hat etwas mit dem Tod meines Vaters zu tun… das ist alles recht kompliziert. Er war nach diesem Streit nicht mehr bei ihr zu Besuch, in der Hinsicht ist es sehr stur… trotzdem glaube ich nicht das er sich deshalb das Leben nimmt."

Ein Familiärer Streit?

Das war tatsächlich auf Platz 1 der Selbstmord-Absichten-Liste. Das klang relativ plausibel. Vielen ging ein Streit mit der Familie sehr an die Nieren, schließlich ging es dort um Menschen die man sehr gerne hatte und denen man eigentlich gar nicht wehtun wollte. Das war die Sache, die die Leute bei solchen Streits immer so fertig machten.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit, Mr. Fraser.", sagte Hermine, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. „Vielleicht können Sie ja mal Ihre Mutter fragen und wenn Sie noch etwas wissen, kommen Sie einfach vorbei."

Sie schüttelte noch einmal seine Hand und er folgte ihr zur Tür.

„Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn ich Ihn besuchen kann?" fragte Jack und sie blickte ihm das erste Mal in seine Augen. Sie hatten dieselbe Farbe, wie die seines Bruders. Aber sie war sich sehr sicher, bei Snape noch nie diesen besorgten Schatten gesehen zu haben. „Natürlich. Ich werde Ihnen dann sofort eine Eule schicken!"

--

Diesmal betrat Hermine das Zimmer ihres ehemaligen Professors mit einem besseren Gefühl, als beim letzten Mal. Wieder reagierte er nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit, sondern starrte stur an die Decke. Das zeigte ihr ganz deutlich, dass er noch immer nicht mit ihr reden wollte, aber sie hatte einen Plan, der ihn hoffentlich zum reden brachte. Wenn alles gut lief. Mit einem Wink, schickte sie den zuständigen Wächter hinaus und blickte zu Snape rüber.

„Guten Tag." sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor seinem Nachttisch. Kurz warf sie einen Blick darauf und entdeckte sein unberührtes Mittagessen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht vor etwas zu essen.

„Ich denke, Sie haben schon mitbekommen, dass ich hier bin um mit Ihnen über einige Dinge zu sprechen" begann sie und noch immer zeigte er keine Reaktion, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er wenigstens zuhörte. „Ich habe vorhin schon mit Ihrem Bruder geredet"

Interessiert drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr rüber und sie musste lächeln.

„Er hat gesagt, er würde Sie gerne besuchen!"

Snape schien kurz zu überlegen, ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich aber offensichtlich dagegen.

„Ich glaube wir können uns irgendwie einigen und ich könnte Jack hierher bringen" sagte Hermine, noch immer lächelnd, denn sie wusste, sie hatte schon so gut wie gewonnen.

„Wenn ich in das andere Stockwerk verlegt werde, kann er mich besuchen, wann immer er will!" erwiderte er kühl und seine Stimme kratzte leicht. Hermine Blick fiel wieder auf seine verbundenen Handgelenke, ehe sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

Er hatte natürlich vollkommen Recht, allerdings konnte sie das auch verhindern. Wenn sie der Meinung war, der Besuch könnte ihm Schaden, bekam er keinen Besuch mehr.

„Sicher, mit meiner Zustimmung könnte er das" sagte sie knapp und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Ihr Patient blinzelte sie kurz böse an, ein Blick den sie seit ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Hermine war beeindruckt, der Blick machte ihr tatsächlich nichts mehr aus.

„Das ist Erpressung. Sicher hätten Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen!"

Hermine zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Damit käme ich klar" meinte sie unbeeindruckt „Ich denke drei erfolgreiche Stunden für einen Besuch von Jack wären angemessen. Ich werde Ihnen am Anfang der Stunde Themen vorschlagen, zwischen denen Sie dann wählen können. Das klingt doch fair, oder?"

Hermine konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er unter fair etwas ganz anderes verstand.

„Was meinen sie mit einer erfolgreichen Stunde?" fragte er misstrauisch. Ja, sie hatte ihn!

„Sie müssen natürlich nicht alle meine Fragen beantworten und wenn Sie über etwas nicht sprechen wollen, lassen wir es weg. Aber ein paar Fragen möchte ich schon beantwortet haben. Es soll also so etwas wie ein Gespräch zustande kommen!"

Snape wandte seinen Blick kurz ab und setzte sich umständlich im Bett auf.

„Gut, aber in den letzten zehn Minuten, stelle ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen, die mich interessieren.", sagte er und sie blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Mir? Wieso das denn?"

„Entweder so, oder gar nicht!" antwortete er ausweichend. Es war ihr ein Rätsel was ihn dazu trieb, aber eigentlich hatte sie bei ein paar Fragen nichts zu verlieren.

„Wenn Sie in Zukunft ihr Essen auch wirklich essen, bin ich einverstanden!" meinte sie amüsiert. So ganz einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Sie sah wie er auf sein volles Tablett blickte und er anschließend zustimmend nickte.

Es war abgemacht, sie hatte gewonnen!

„Ich möchte sie nicht überanstrengen, also beginnen wir morgen mit der ersten Stunde. Dennoch möchte ich Sie bitten, den Zettel hier noch auszufüllen."

Sie reichte ihm ein Blatt, aus ihren Unterlagen die sie bei sich trug und auch noch ein Klemmbrett zum unterlegen.

Es war nur ein Formblatt, welches sich das St. Mungos ausgedacht hatte. Dort wurden die Daten des Patienten notiert und wer ihn betreute. Der Patient wurde dazu aufgefordert, sein momentanes Befinden aufzuschreiben.

Da dies keine Pflicht war, hatte sie gedacht, er würde sich weigern, aber einen Augenblick später nahm er die Feder entgegen die sie ihm reichte und er begann zu schreiben.

Anschließend nahm sie seinen Zettel, verabschiedete sich und stand auf. Beim rausgehen warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Papier und entdeckte die verschnörkelte Schrift, die sie so oft auf ihren Aufsätzen gesehen hatte:

_-Du stehst am Fenster und du schaust hinaus, draußen scheint die Sonne, doch in dir herrscht tiefe Nacht!- _stand dort.

--

Und, kennt jemand den Text?


	3. Bitte lenk nicht ab!

sepsis: Hihi... Schweigen der Lämmer, daran hab ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht, aber du hast Recht.. Nur Sev hat glaube ich einen anderen Zweck als Hannibal

Ellen: Ja, ich habe mir auch gedacht, dass sowas in der Art noch nicht wirklich beschrieben wurde, ich hoffe das es aber auch weiterhin gut wird.

****

**_Kapitel 3 - Bitte lenk nicht ab!_**

Hermine saß am Küchentisch von Harry und Ginnys Wohnung in London. Ihre Wohnung war nicht sehr weit vom St. Mungos entfernt und da Hermines Freizeit knapp bemessen war, verbrachte sie ihre Mittagspause oft bei den Potters.

Hermine mochte ihre Arbeit sehr, doch sie bedauerte es, so wenig Zeit für ihre Freunde zu haben.

„Also, was hast du rausgefunden? Ich will jede Einzelheit hören!" sagte Ginny grinsend, als sie mit einem Tablett voll Kuchen das Esszimmer betrat, dicht gefolgt von Harry der den Kaffee herein trug.

Ginny und Harry waren seit einem Jahr verheiratet und sie erwarteten nun ihr erstes Kind. Das war auch der Grund, warum Ginny mit einem Tablett voll Kuchen kam.

„Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Hermine irritiert und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Ich spreche natürlich von Snape!" rief Ginny ungeduldig und ließ sich, genau wie Harry gegenüber von Hermine nieder.

Überrascht blickte sie zu ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

Wieso wusste Ginny davon?

Harry arbeitete im Ministerium und da wurde er über alles informiert, aber das bedurfte strengster Geheimhaltung.

„Ich stehe unter Schweigepflicht! Genau wie Harry!" antwortete sie dann knapp und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an. Er durfte eigentlich mit niemandem darüber reden, nicht mal mit seiner Frau.

„Hermine, ich bin mit Ginny verheiratet, wenn ich so etwas für mich behalten würde, würde unsere Beziehung nicht funktionieren.", erwiderte Harry mit Nachdruck und Ginny nickte zustimmend, während sie sich ein Stück Kuchen nahm.

Hermine kam nicht drum herum, diesen Satz als Seitenhieb zu verstehen. Sie hatte nie eine richtige Beziehung gehabt. Ein halbes Jahr lang war sie mit Ron zusammen gewesen, bis sie eingesehen hatte, dass es einfach nicht funktionierte. Sie waren einfach zu verschieden, sie hatten komplett unterschiedliche Ansichten und jedes Mal hatten sie sich gestritten, weil keiner bereit war nachzugeben. Als richtige Beziehung konnte man das gar nicht bezeichnen.

„Schon gut…" nuschelte sie schließlich kleinlaut „Erwartet aber nicht von mir, dass ich etwas erzähle. Ich führe schließlich keine Beziehung mit euch!"

Harry lachte kurz und nickte dann.

„Alles klar!"

„Aber in einer Freundschaft…" versuchte Ginny es noch mal, stoppte aber leicht beleidigt als Harry und Hermine beide die Köpfe schüttelten.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und biss in ihr Kuchenstück.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, in der Hermine an ihrer Tasse nippte. Sie mochte die Wohnung der beiden sehr gerne, man fühlte sich hier sofort wohl. Das war wahrscheinlich Mrs. Weasley zu verdanken, die ihre Hauptaufgabe darin sah, ständig neue Deko anzuschleppen.

„Ist Snape denn sehr gemein zu dir?" fragte Ginny wieder, anscheinend konnte sie das Thema einfach nicht loslassen. Hermine seufzte kurz und blickte zu Harry, der genauso daran interessiert zu sein schien.

„Noch nicht, aber ich denke das kommt noch" sagte sie schließlich und steckte sich eine braune Strähne hinters Ohr.

Anscheinend waren das genau die richtigen Worte um das Thema zu beenden. Von einem netten Snape wollten sie nichts wissen, das Gegenteil hätte sie sicherlich brennend interessiert. Seit Harry die Erinnerung von Snape bekommen hatte, hatte er eigentlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun, verständlich das er dann erfahren wollte, ob er immer noch der zynische, böse Mann von früher war.

---

Hermine sprach noch ein wenig mit Ginny über ihre Schwangerschaft, ehe sie sich verabschiedete und zurück ins St. Mungos apparierte.

Immer noch ganz in Gedanken betrat sie das Zimmer von Snape und schickte den zuständigen Wächter hinaus. Dieser schien sogar relativ froh zu sein, von seinem Wachposten vorerst erlöst worden zu sein.

Sie war ein wenig überrascht, als sie Snape aufrecht im Bett sitzen sah. Sein Tablett mit dem Mittagessen hatte er auf dem Schoß und er rührte still in seinem Tee.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich an die Abmachung gehalten, denn auf seinem Teller lag nur noch ein Stück Brot.

„Guten Tag, Severus!" grüßte sie ihn lächelnd und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Es war heller Mittag und normalerweise würde die Sonne zum Fenster hereinstrahlen, doch irgendjemand hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, so dass es ein wenig dunkel im Zimmer war.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er zu ihr rüber und stellte das Tablett auf seinen Nachttisch.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie gebeten zu haben, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen!" sagte er schlecht gelaunt und entlockte ihr damit ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Ich nenne alle meine Patienten beim Vornamen!" erklärte sie ihm ruhig und sah zu wie er sich ein wenig im Bett zurücklehnte.

„Wahrscheinlich um uns zu zeigen, wie niedrig wir im Vergleich zu Ihnen stehen" sagte er trocken. Es war verblüffend wie normal er doch war, wenn man daran dachte, dass er versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen.

„Es schafft einfach eine bessere Atmosphäre" meinte sie kurz und hoffte dass das Thema damit nun endlich erledigt war.

„Sicher, Hermine. Dann legen Sie mal los!"

Etwas verblüfft starrte sie ihn an und blickte dann schnell auf ihr Klemmbrett. Keiner ihrer Patienten hatte sie bisher beim Vornamen genannt, sie wurde meistens mit „Doktor" angesprochen und bisher hatte sie das auch ganz normal gefunden. Aber nun musste sie ihm Recht geben, wenn sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte, warum sollte er es dann nicht auch tun?

Vielleicht war das auch besser und das Gespräch würde lockerer laufen, wenn man sich nicht dauernd vor Augen hielt, dass sie der Doktor war.

„Gut…" meinte sie lahm und brauchte einen Moment um ihren Faden wieder zu finden „Also, Sie dürfen zwischen drei Themen wählen, über eines davon werden wir dann reden…"

„Ist Ihnen bekannt, dass ich nicht einmal alleine auf die Toilette darf?" unterbrach er sie plötzlich und Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ja" nickte sie und fragte sich gleichzeitig was er damit bezweckte.

„Was glaubt ihr, sollte ich da schon tun? Mich die Toilette runter spülen?!" sagte er und beobachtete sie prüfend, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das ihr Stil ist…"

„Stimmt, ich würde eher versuchen mich mit der Brause zu erdrosseln!" sprach er sarkastisch und Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Anscheinend haben Sie Ihren Sinn für Humor wieder gefunden."

„Das war Sarkasmus und hat absolut nichts mit Humor zu tun!" sagte er verärgert und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten bedrohlich auf.

Hermine seufzte, als ihr endlich klar wurde, was er mit diesem Gerede bezweckte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass die Stunde erst beginnt, wenn wir mit dem eigentlichen Thema anfangen!"

Der schwarzhaarige schnaubte verärgert.

„Hätten Sie das nicht sagen können, bevor ich angefangen habe, meine kostbare Zeit mit sinnlosem Zeug zu verschwenden?!" fauchte er und wieder musste sie lächeln. Früher hätte, eine solche Reaktion von ihm, ihr Angst gemacht, aber heute amüsierte sie es nur. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären warum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er früher eine gewisse Macht über sie gehabt hatte. Er hätte ihr schlechte Noten geben können, Strafarbeiten, Punkteabzug und was sonst noch alles.

Aber nun konnte er ihr absolut nichts mehr tun. Sie war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich nicht doch nur lustig über sie machen wollte.

Auch wenn das gar nicht nach dem Snape klang, den sie einmal gekannt hatte. Oder wenigstens geglaubt hatte zu kennen.

„Also, drei Themen, sagen sie?" hakte er nach, da es ihm offensichtlich zu lange dauerte.

Eilig nickte sie und blickte noch einmal prüfend in ihre Unterlagen.

„Ja, Sie können wählen zwischen: Familie, Freunde und Beruf…"

„Können wir nicht über das Wetter reden?"


	4. Zehn Minuten

Hallo, jetzt geht es wieder weiter. Ich danke nochmal meiner Beta rianne, die diese Kapitel zu etwas lesbarem macht.

sepsis: Ja, Sev lässt sich doch nicht einfach so von einer ehemaligen Schülerin mit dem Vornamen ansprechen, das würde ja seine Autorität untergraben, wenn er sie noch mit "Sie" oder "Doctor" anspricht. -g-

Luzi: Freue mich das es dir gefallen hat, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel sagt dir auch zu.

****

**Kapitel 4 – Zehn Minuten**

„Können wir nicht über das Wetter reden?" versuchte Severus es ein letztes Mal. Er wusste eigentlich, dass es sinnlos war und dass er das eigentliche Gespräch nur weiter hinaus zögerte. Je länger er sich vor der Themenwahl drückte, umso länger musste er sich mit der Psychotante Granger herumschlagen.

Es hatte ihn erschreckt, dass ausgerechnet die Alleswisserin Granger ihn betreuen sollte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es wieder die dumme Doktorin vom letzten Mal wäre. Nun gut, gehofft hatte er eigentlich nichts, so weit voraus hatte er sich natürlich keine Gedanken gemacht. Trotzdem war es einfach unglaublich, dass eine ehemalige Schülerin sich seiner „Probleme" annehmen sollte. Das war doch wirklich lachhaft.

Der Tussi vom letzten Mal, hätte er alles erzählen können und sie hätte auch alles geglaubt, weil sie einfach unglaublich dämlich war. Aber Granger war da anders.

Sie war nicht dumm, das wusste er und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihren Beruf sehr gewissenhaft ausführte. Ihr war mit Sicherheit nicht das Geld am wichtigsten, sondern wie vielen Menschen sie helfen konnte.

„Wenn Sie weiter trödeln wollen, können wir das gerne tun" antwortete sie ruhig. Sie lächelte nicht, aber er konnte in ihren braunen Augen sehen, dass er sie amüsierte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr die verdammten Augen ausgekratzt, aber das würde seine Position keinesfalls verbessern. Er wollte sie nicht amüsieren, sie sollte gefälligst vor ihm Angst haben, so wie es früher der Fall gewesen war.

Gut, er konnte zwischen Beruf, Familie und Freunde wählen. Alles keine Themen über die er mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin reden wollte. Aber er war gezwungen über eines der Themen zu sprechen, weil sie ihn erpresste. Das verdammte Gör!

Das würde sie alles noch zurückbekommen, soviel stand fest.

Er könnte „Beruf" wählen, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht nur über seinen Beruf quatschen, sondern dämliche Fragen zu Dumbledore und dem dunklen Lord stellen. Und natürlich zu seiner Position als Spion, damals. Das wollte er nicht. „Familie" hatte er von vorneherein ausgeschlossen, da blieb also nur noch „Freunde"

Tja, was wollte sie da schon großartig Fragen. Ja, es gab Freunde – Ende!

„Gut." sagte sie freundlich, als er ihr seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. Suchend blätterte sie in ihren Unterlagen, anscheinend hatte sie sich zu jedem Thema schon Notizen gemacht. Genau wie früher.

Eigentlich war jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen hämischen Kommentar seinerseits, aber sie war nicht ängstlich genug, daher verwarf er den Gedanken. So würde es keinen Spaß machen.

Bis auf diese Sache hatte sie sich offensichtlich kein Stück geändert, gut, körperlich schon, obwohl er es vermied sie anzusehen. Darüber wollte er auch gar nicht nachdenken.

Schülerinnen waren, genauso wie ehemalige Schülerinnen, tabu. Da reichte es wenn man ins Gesicht schaute, genauer musste man sie wirklich nicht ansehen.

„Also, ich nehme mal an, Sie haben einen besten Freund. Jemandem mit dem Sie über alles reden können?" fragte sie und Severus nickte.

„Ich habe zwei, falls das hilfreich ist.", meinte er knapp und überprüfte die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Er würde garantiert nicht eine Minute länger als notwendig mit ihr reden.

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihnen!" forderte ihn das Gör auf und Severus musterte sie kritisch. ‚Er sollte erzählen. Na wunderbar!'

Ein paar Fragen zu beantworten war schon schlimm genug, aber erzählen?! Das ging dieses vorlaute Ding doch absolut nichts an. Was sollte er denn erzählen?

Das würde sie später noch sehr bereuen, soviel stand fest.

„Jack kennen Sie ja bereits.", begann er und konnte die Überraschung der Braunhaarigen in ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Sein Bruder war sein bester Freund, das war nicht unbedingt alltäglich, aber bei ihm war es tatsächlich so. Sie waren aber auch nicht zusammen aufgewachsen, da Jack bei seinem Vater gelebt hatte. Erst mit 16 hatten sie zusammen gewohnt.

„Joey habe ich durch Jack kennen gelernt, sie waren schon immer befreundet."

Severus hatte keine Ahnung was er noch sagen sollte, das war ein blödes Thema und er wusste nicht was das mit seiner jetzigen Situation zu tun haben sollte.

„Ist Jack älter oder jünger als Sie?" fragte Granger interessiert, anscheinend hatte sie vor noch soviel wie möglich aus diesem Thema rauszuholen.

„Jack ist genau wie Joey, fünf Jahre älter!" meinte er und sah wie sie eine Augenbraue hob, also setzte er noch etwas hinzu. „Obwohl er viel jünger aussieht."

„In der Tat" stimmte sie ihm zu „Momentan sehen Sie zehn Jahre älter aus als er!"

Severus ließ diesen Kommentar unbeantwortet. Es war ihm relativ egal wie alt er aussah. Jack hatte schon immer jünger ausgesehen und die Leute waren jedes Mal verwundert wenn sie erfuhren, dass Jack der Ältere war.

Severus presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Seine Handgelenke brannten wie Feuer. Der Verband wurde ihm dreimal täglich gewechselt, weil seine Wunden immer wieder anfingen zu bluten. Die Heiler hatten es zwar geschafft, dass er nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte, aber bisher hatten sie noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihn ganz zu heilen.

„Ist einer der Beiden denn verheiratet?"

Severus Gesicht verdüsterte sich ein wenig. Er hasste dieses Thema. Von Joey hörte er in letzter Zeit nichts anderes mehr.

„Joey wird demnächst heiraten, ich glaube im April. Und bei Jack wird es vermutlich auch nicht mehr lange dauern, seine Freundin ist schwanger." Severus wollte nicht das diese Worte abwertend klangen, aber er konnte es dennoch nicht vermeiden. Granger sollte nicht denken, dass ihm das etwas ausmachte, aber das würde sie jetzt mit Sicherheit denken.

Er gönnte es den Beiden ja auch und er hatte gesehen wie glücklich sie waren. Aber irgendetwas an dieser Sache störte ihn.

„Und jetzt reden sie von nichts anderem", stellte sie fest und kritzelte auf ihrem Klemmbrett herum. „Das kann äußerst nervend sein, besonders wenn man in absehbarer Zeit nicht vorhat eine Familie zu gründen."

Severus ärgerte sich insgeheim darüber, dass sie vollkommen Recht hatte.

„Eigentlich war es immer schon so gewesen. Jack wird schnell langweilig wenn sich ein Gespräch nicht um ihn dreht und Joey war noch nie ein guter Gesprächspartner. Er versteht die meisten Dinge gar nicht."

Severus versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal mit einem der Beiden richtig unterhalten hatte, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Was heißt, er versteht die meisten Dinge nicht?"

„Joey zählt nicht unbedingt zu den Intelligentesten, Jack zwar auch nicht, aber bei ihm geht es noch. Joey versteht nur sehr langsam etwas und es ist äußerst mühselig ihm was zu erklären."

Joey war eine sehr treue Seele, er stand zu seinen Freunden, egal was kommen mochte. Man konnte sich gut über ihn amüsieren, gerade weil er nicht schlau war, aber manchmal wollte man ihn einfach nur auf den Mond schießen.

„Über was…"

„Die Zeit ist um, die letzten zehn Minuten gehören mir!" unterbrach er sie und ihr Blick wanderte überrascht zur Uhr.

Einen Moment lang schwieg sie nachdenklich, dann räusperte sie sich und sortierte ihre Unterlagen.

„In Ordnung, dann sind Sie nun dran, Severus" antwortete sie und blickte und blickte ihn lächelnd an.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, dachte er sie hätte mitbekommen, dass er sie um zehn Minuten betrogen hatte.

50 Minuten Gespräch waren vereinbart, aber sie hatten nur vierzig gesprochen.

„Wie geht es Weasley?" fragte Severus sofort, er hatte sich gut überlegt, was er fragen wollte. Soweit er wusste, war sie einmal mit ihm zusammen gewesen, oder vielleicht war sie es immer noch. Das wusste er nicht so genau. Aber was er wusste konnte er gegen sie verwenden.

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, falls Sie das wissen wollen.", meinte sie und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Das dachte ich mir, ich habe gehört er heiratet demnächst."

„Ja. Es ist irgendeine Ravenclaw. Ich hab nicht mehr viel mit ihm zu tun. Soweit ich weiß ist sie in der sechsten oder siebten Klasse. Sie müssten sie eigentlich kennen."

Dieses Thema schien ihr leider überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft er würde sich an ihrem Schmerz ein wenig erfreuen können, aber Miss Granger war dem Wiesel offensichtlich nicht mehr verfallen.

Na ja, vielleicht gab es ja eine andere Möglichkeit sie anzugreifen. Immerhin konnte sie sich an seinem Schmerz erfreuen und das würde er garantiert nicht kampflos hinnehmen.

„Es gibt einige Ravenclaws in der sechsten und siebten Klasse" erklärte er ein wenig verstimmt.

Er meinte sich wage daran zu erinnern, dass Minerva so eine Heiratsgeschichte mal erwähnt hatte, aber dummerweise hatte er die Angewohnheit ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass ihm dieses Wissen irgendwann einmal nützlich sein würde.

Die Geschichten seiner Schüler interessierten ihn absolut nicht.

„Und was macht Potter?" Er wollte eigentlich nicht über dieses Thema sprechen, aber so schnell fiel ihm nichts anderes mehr ein. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Thema Weasley ergiebiger gewesen wäre. Seit er Potter die Erinnerungen gegeben hatte, war er froh nichts weiter mit ihm zu tun zu haben.

Er mochte Potter nicht, er war seinem Vater zu ähnlich und daran würde sich auch so leicht nichts ändern.

„Ihm geht es gut, er ist mit Ginny verheiratet und sie erwarten ein Kind."

Severus nickte knapp. Es war ihm vollkommen egal was Potter tat. Ständig war er mit seinen Familiengeschichten in den Nachrichten und die Leute verfolgten gebannt das Leben, des Jungen-der-immernoch-lebt.

„Und wann werden Sie heiraten?"

Mit einer Genugtuung sah er, dass er die kleine Alleswisserin mit dieser Frage sprachlos gemacht hatte.

Sie klappte verblüfft den Mund auf und wieder zu.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihre Sprache wieder fand und zögerlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich… habe nicht vor, demnächst zu heiraten" sagte sie stockend. Ihr war nicht klar, dass sie sich nun im Netz von Severus Snape verstrickt hatte und dass sie dort nicht so einfach rauskommen würde.

„Also haben Sie keinen Freund" fragte er und spielte den Überraschten.

Unfähig zu antworten schüttelte sie bloß den Kopf.

„Das heißt, wenn ich ein Problem habe, könnte ich Sie mitten in der Nacht herbestellen, weil zu Hause ja doch niemand auf sie wartet, ist es so?" fragte er unschuldig und sie schluckte schwer.

Ja, er hatte sie eindeutig getroffen.

„Ich… eigentlich…" hilflos blickte sie zur Uhr „Ihre Zeit ist um!"

Severus musste sich ein hämisches Grinsen verkneifen, als sie ihm den Zettel reichte, den sie ihm schon letztes Mal gegeben hatte.

Leicht nachdenklich nahm er die Feder entgegen, die sie ihm hinhielt und begann zu schreiben.

-_Wenn nicht ein letzter Rest von Zweifel in dir wäre,_

_hättest du schon längst den letzten Schritt gemacht.-_

Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum er diese Zettel eigentlich ausfüllte, aber irgendwie verspürte er die Lust es zu tun.

Granger nahm ihm das Blatt ab und stand dann auf.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder, ich habe ein Meerschweinchen das zu Hause auf mich wartet!" sagte sie schnippisch und verließ den Raum.


	5. Vom anderen Ufer

**_Kapitel 5 – Vom anderen Ufer_**

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und blickte grimmig an die Decke. Es war tiefe Nacht und um sie herum herrschte tiefe Dunkelheit. Sie wollte sich eigentlich keine Gedanken machen, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern das Snapes Worte sie getroffen hatten.

Und nun lag sie hier und grübelte.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte, als sie angefangen hatte Snape zu betreuen. Natürlich kannte sie ihn von ihrer Schulzeit und hatte auch nicht erwartet das er sich großartig geändert hatte. Und doch hatte sie gehofft, dass er wenigstens ein bisschen netter zu ihr wäre als damals. Immerhin hatten sie im Krieg auf der selben Seite gestanden und sie war inzwischen erwachsen geworden.

Sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin, demnach hatte er auch gar kein Recht dazu sie so von oben herab zu behandeln.

Hermine war sich sehr sicher, dass er die ganze Sache von Anfang an geplant hatte. Sie hatte geahnt das es nicht leicht werden würde, ein paar Antworten von ihm zu bekommen, aber dass er so fies sein würde, damit hatte sie doch nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte genau den schadenfrohen Glanz in seinen Augen gesehen, als er entdeckt hatte, dass er einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen hatte. Und dafür hatte er nicht einmal lange suchen müssen.

Am liebsten hätte sie die Therapie mit ihm sofort abgebrochen. Sie hatte sich sogar dabei erwischt, dass sie hoffte er hätte bei seinem nächsten Selbstmordversuch mehr Erfolg. Doch als sie sich dieses Gedankens bewußt wurde schämte sie sich dafür.

Das wollte sie nicht.

Er war eine harte Nuss, besonders weil er soviel über sie wusste. Es würde schwer für sie werden, aber sie würde diese Therapie nicht abbrechen.

Sie würde für ihn kämpfen! Sie mußte sich nicht an ihm rächen! Als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte kam sie sich sehr edelmütig vor.

Mit diesem neuem Mut, drehte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Wegen ihm musste sie sich wirklich nicht die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen.

Ab sofort würde sie mit einer ganz anderen Haltung an die Sache rangehen.

Hermine atmete tief durch und hoffte das sie bald ins Land der Träume eintauchen würde.

--

Müde betrat sie am nächsten Mittag das Zimmer von Snape, sie hatte in der vergangenen Nacht trotz der guten Vorsätze erst sehr spät Schlaf gefunden. Und als ihr Wecker am Morgen geklingelt hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein.

Hermine warf dem Wächter einen Blick zu, welcher ihr zunickte und sofort das Zimmer verließ. Niemandem außer dem Patienten und dem Therapeuten war es gestattet bei einer Therapiestunde dabei zu sein.

Alles was besprochen wurde, war privat und ging somit niemand anderen etwas an.

„Guten Tag, Severus!" sagte sie freundlich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der anscheinend noch bei seinem Mittagessen war.

Eigentlich hatte Hermine Harry heute Morgen eine Eule schicken wollen, um ihn zu fragen ob er die Sache nicht etwas beschleunigen konnte, damit Snape endlich in ein anderes Zimmer kam. Doch aus einer spontanen Laune heraus, hatte sie dies auf einen anderen Tag verschoben.

Severus warf ihr einen kurzen, mürrischen Blick zu, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte und wandte sich wieder dem Tablett zu, welches er auf seinen Knien balancierte. Darauf stand ein leerer Teller, eine Tasse Tee und eine Schüssel Salat, welcher er sich nun widmete.

„Ich habe gedacht Sie kommen heute nicht, weil Sie gestern ein wenig verstört aussahen.", scheinheilig schob er sich ein Stück Gurke in den Mund.

Hermine biss sich kurz auf die Lippe um ihn nicht als Drecksack zu beschimpfen.

„Das ist Ihnen aufgefallen?" fragte sie schließlich mit einem gespieltem Lächeln und schüttelte ihre braunen Locken ein wenig „Ich war ehrlich gesagt sehr betrübt, weil mir die Situation mit Ihren Freunden sehr Leid getan hat."

Snape, der gerade dabei war eine Gabel voll Salat in seinen Mund zu schieben, hielt überrascht inne.

„Wie?"

Hermine lächelte sanft.

„Ich kenne die Situation sehr gut, die meisten meiner Freunde sind dabei eine Familie zu gründen und ich konzentriere mich mehr auf meine Karriere. Ich kann natürlich nicht sagen warum Sie keine Beziehung führen, vielleicht haben Sie noch nicht die oder den richtigen gefunden, oder aber Sie haben einfach Angst vor einer festen Bindung…"

„Sie ziehen doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung, ich könnte auf Männer stehen?!" unterbrach er sie entrüstet und starrte sie fassungslos an.

Hermine zögerte kurz, darauf hatte sie eigentlich weniger anspielen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft mit ihm über die Angst vor festen Bindungen zu reden.

„Nein" sagte sie dann knapp, aber er schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein.

„Warum haben Sie dann gerade gezögert?" fragte er scharf.

Männer waren in dieser Hinsicht wirklich sehr nervend. Wahrscheinlich war das ihr Stolz, der auch den letzten Zweifel auslöschen musste.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Schließlich kann es gut möglich sein, ich habe ja nie gehört ob Sie mit einer Frau oder so zusammen waren, außer natürlich…"

Snape schnitt ihr eilig das Wort ab, er hatte gemerkt, dass sie das Thema auf Lily lenken wollte und er war nicht dazu bereit über sie zu sprechen.

„Ich hab niemals das Verlangen gespürt, mein Privatleben vor Ihnen auszulegen. Aber wenn es so weit ist, sage ich Ihnen Bescheid." Zischte er und stach verärgert mit seiner Gabel auf eine Karotte ein.

„Das wollte ich auch nicht. Der ausschlaggebende Punkt war eigentlich, dass sie mich die letzten Tage nicht einmal angesehen haben. Männer tun das für gewöhnlich."

Das war ihr tatsächlich aufgefallen. Normalerweise betrachtete ein Mann mindestens einmal den Körper der Frau die in seiner Nähe war und bisher hatte Snape nur in ihre Augen gesehen. Im Grunde war es auch gar nicht schlimm, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihr auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Sie hätte auch einfach das Thema wechseln können, aber der Gedanke war ihr erst gekommen, als sie bereits gesprochen hatte.

„Und Sie denken, nur weil ich mich nicht für Ihren Körper interessiere, würde ich auf Männer stehen? Das ist absurd. Lediglich Ihr Körper interessiert mich nicht. Das gilt nicht für die komplette weibliche Bevölkerung!"

„Vielleicht interessiert er Sie ja doch. Sie haben schließlich nie hingesehen, also können Sie das gar nicht beurteilen."

Hermine war sich bewusst, dass das Gespräch gerade in eine völlig andere Richtung als beabsichtigt lief. Doch das war ihr vorerst egal, sie würde es bei Gelegenheit schon wieder in die richtige Richtung bringen.

Snape schob sich eine Karotte in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich. Nach einer Weile legte er die Gabel auf das Tablett und schob selbiges an den Bettrand.

„Das heißt, wenn ich Sie jetzt ansehe, glauben Sie nicht länger ich wäre… vom anderen Ufer?"

„Ganz sicher!" erwiderte Hermine und er blickte einen Moment in ihre Augen.

„Dann stehen Sie auf!" forderte er seufzend „Und wehe, es heißt nachher ich hätte sie irgendwie belästigt!"

Hermine stand lächelnd von ihrem Platz auf, ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er wohl ein wenig verklemmt war, denn sein „irgendwie" sollte eindeutig „sexuell" heißen.

Langsam glitt sein Blick von ihren Augen weiter hinunter, zu ihrem Kinn, ihren Brüsten und anschließend weiter ihre Beine entlang zu ihren Füßen. Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit beim hinsehen, sondern beeilte sich eher damit.

Sie trug heute ihre übliche Arbeitskleidung, ein weißer, eng anliegender Kittel und eine weiße Hose.

Sein Blick glitt eilig wieder zu ihren Augen zurück.

„Reicht das?" fragte er und klang ein wenig genervt.

„Vollkommen!" antwortete sie lächelnd und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Dann lassen wir das Thema wieder. Ich möchte heute noch einmal ein wenig intensiver auf das Thema von gestern eingehen. Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist."

„Sicher", sagte er knapp ohne sie anzusehen und hob das Tablett mit seinem Mittagessen wieder auf seinen Schoß.

„Gut. Ich denke mal Sie sitzen öfter mit Joey" sie hielt kurz inne, weil sie nicht wusste ob sie den richtigen Namen genannt hatte, als jedoch von ihm kein Einwand kam, fuhr sie fort. „und seiner Verlobten zusammen, oder?"

Er nickte, noch immer ohne sie anzusehen und rührte mit seiner Gabel im Salat.

„Hin und wieder" bestätigte er uninteressiert.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich dabei?"

„Hmm.." machte der Schwarzhaarige, piekste eine Tomate auf und legte sie an den Tellerrand. Anscheinend mochte er keine Tomaten. „Eigentlich ziemlich gelangweilt und vielleicht auch genervt. Besonders wenn sie anfangen sich etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und beginnen zu kichern."

Wieder fischte er eine Tomate aus seinem Salat und legte sie zu der anderen.

So langsam begann es sie zu nerven, dass er sie nicht mehr anblickte. Es war unhöflich jemanden beim Reden nicht anzusehen.

„Wieso gelangweilt?"

Snape zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und rührte weiterhin in seinem Essen.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Wenn seine Tussi dabei ist kann man nicht mit ihm reden. Dann ist er ganz anders. Sie ist eine total widerliche Person!"

„Haben Sie ihm das gesagt?" fragte sie bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. Die Tatsache das er nur in seinem Essen rührte machte sie wahnsinnig. Wäre er wirklich am Essen würde sie das auch gar nicht stören aber er spielte ja nur damit. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich ob er das mit Absicht machte.

„Ich habs versucht…" sagte er unbehaglich „Er ist ziemlich ausgerastet."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Der Mann zögerte kurz und Hermine wusste das er eine passende Antwort suchte. Anscheinend war ihm die Sache sehr unangenehm. Er räusperte sich kurz und blickte stur auf seinen Teller.

„Das übliche…" begann er leise „Ich wäre nur eifersüchtig, weil ich keinen hätte, der mir was bedeutet. Außerdem wäre ich viel zu verklemmt und verbittert und könnte mich nicht mehr hinter der Ausrede verstecken, dass ich als Spion keine Frau haben könnte…"

Hermine sah wie sich seine rechte Hand um seine Gabel ballte und die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob er sich nun wegen Joey ärgerte, oder weil er es ihr erzählt hatte.

Hermine sah ein das es wohl keinen Sinn hatte nun noch weiter darüber zu sprechen.

„Das tut mir Leid" sagte sie sanft, er winkte jedoch schnaubend ab, legte sich im Bett zurück und starrte an die Decke.

„Möchten Sie ihre Fragen noch stellen?" fragte sie unsicher und bekam ein barsches „Nein!" zur Antwort.

Einen Moment lang wollte sie ihn noch den Abschluss Zettel reichen, dann aber entschied sie sich dagegen. Wenn er nicht mal in der Laune war sie fertig zu machen, wollte er auch sicher keinen Zettel ausfüllen.

Leise stand sie auf, nahm das Tablett von seinem Schoß und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Dann wandte sie sich um, um zu gehen, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Was ist mit dem Zettel, den ich ausfüllen soll?" fragte er genervt und sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm. Noch immer starrte er an die Decke.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie ihn heute ausfüllen möchten.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß-

„Will ich aber, also geben Sie her!" raunzte er verärgert und sie reichte ihm eilig das Blatt.

_ Niemand da, der dich versteht,_

_und weiß was in dir vor sich geht _


	6. Eulenpost

**_Kapitel 6 – Eulenpost_**

Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend schritt Hermine den Gang entlang, in ihren Händen einen schweren Karton mit Post.

Heute Morgen hatte Harry ihr eine Eule geschickt mit der Beurkundung dass Severus Snape für andere keine Gefahr darstellte. Sie hatte Severus nun doch einen Gefallen tun wollen und hatte am frühen Morgen noch mit Harry gesprochen, der die Sache sofort in die Hand genommen hatte und wenige Stunden später hatte sie den Zettel schon in der Hand gehalten. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, wie schnell es gehen konnte, wenn man sich im Ministerium an die richtigen Leute wandte. Das war einfach typisch für diese Beamten.

Die Pfleger hatten zu Hermines Zufriedenheit schnell gehandelt und Severus sofort in den zweiten Stock verlegt.

Hermine wagte nun sogar zu hoffen, dass die Stunde mit Snape heute wesentlich lockerer werden würde, denn zum einen war es die letzte Stunde vor Jacks Besuch und zum anderen wurde er nun nicht mehr so stark bewacht.

Immer noch mit sich selbst zufrieden betrat sie sein neues Zimmer und stellte den Karton mit der Post neben ihm auf dem Bett ab. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich neugierig darüber, während sie zurück ging und die Tür schloß, dann ließ sie sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder.

Das Zimmer war, bis auf die fehlenden Wächter und die Aussicht, genau das gleiche. Die meisten Zimmer im St. Mungos glichen sich.

„Was ist das?" fragte Snape und hielt sich noch immer über den Karton gebeugt.

„Guten Morgen, Severus.", sagte sie lächelnd „Das ist ihre Fanpost, ein paar Gute Besserungs- Karten!"

Stirnrunzelnd griff er in den Karton und holte einen Brief heraus.

„Wie nett.." meinte er sarkastisch und las den Absender des Briefes. „Sie haben meine Wasserrechnung dazu gelegt, nicht das ich mich noch freuen könnte!"

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass sie überheblich werden. Eigentlich war es beabsichtigt, dass sie die als letztes finden.", erwiderte sie grinsend und strich sich den weißen Kittel glatt.

„Von wem ist der Rest?" fragte er schließlich ohne einen der anderen Briefe anzufassen.

„Minerva hat sie heute Morgen vorbei gebracht, anscheinend gibt es wirklich ein paar Schüler die Sie vermissen!"

Severus warf ihr einen kurzen bösen Blick zu und fischte wahllos einen Brief heraus.

Hermine beobachtete, wie er die Stirn runzelte und seine schwarzen Augen schnell über das Papier glitten.

„Wirklich reizend" murmelte er nach einer Weile tonlos und reichte ihr den Brief zum Lesen. Hermine war ein wenig überrascht von seiner Reaktion, sie hätte ganz sicher nie damit gerechnet dass er ihr auch nur einen seiner Briefe zum Lesen geben würde.

Während sie konzentriert den Brief las, bemühte sie sich möglichst ruhig zu erscheinen, um den Ansatz von Vertrauen nicht zu zerstören.

Es war mehr eine Zeichnung, als ein Brief. Zu sehen war eine grüne Landschaft, die anscheinend Hogwarts darstellen sollte und eine große Sonne.

Der Frühling kommt, die Sonne lacht. Alles wird grün über Nacht. , stand oben drüber.

„Wie süß" sagte Hermine ehrlich und gab ihm den Brief zurück.

„Was hat Minerva denen erzählt?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd als er den nächsten Brief las und wieder in den Karton zurück schmiss.

Hermine versuchte etwas von Wut oder Freude in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch dieses war vollkommen verschlossen. Es war unmöglich herauszubekommen, was er nun dachte.

„Soweit ich weiß, nur das sie krank sind…"

Sie war sich heute Morgen nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihm die Briefe überhaupt geben sollte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, er hätte sie nicht verdient. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihm auch kaum ein Schüler geschrieben, wenn sie gewusst hätten, was wirklich mit ihm los war. Doch andererseits hatte sie auch darauf gehofft, es würde ihm helfen, wenn er wusste, dass man ihn in der Schule vermisste.

Was immer er auch dachte, er zeigte es nicht. Stattdessen stellte er den Karton auf den Boden zu seiner Linken.

„Es ging doch sehr schnell, dass ich verlegt wurde. Ich nehme an Potter hat die Sache bearbeitet.", wechselte er das Thema und Hermine nickte eilig.

In der Tat, hatte Harry sich dieser Sache angenommen, dass war auch offensichtlich, denn das Ministerium war nicht gerade für seine Schnelligkeit bekannt. Auch wenn sich seit Harrys Arbeit dort, schon einiges gebessert hatte.

„Ja, und ich soll Ihnen schöne Grüße ausrichten!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und blickte sie zweifelnd an.

„Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht!" erwiderte er ungläubig und Hermine entfuhr ein Seufzer.

„Ich dachte die Dinge hätten sich seit damals geändert."

„Nein es hat sich nichts geändert und es wird sich auch nie etwas ändern!" sagte er verärgert und damit war das Thema für ihn anscheinend auch schon erledigt.

Das restliche Gespräch verlief tatsächlich etwas lockerer. Hermine konnte nicht genau sagen, was ausschlaggebend für seine offensichtlich gute Laune war, aber sie wollte es auch nicht hinterfragen.

Severus erzählte ihr von Jack, nicht alles was sie wissen wollte, aber dennoch vieles. Sie erfuhr dass Severus Mutter, anfangs mit einem reinblütigem Zauberer zusammen war, von dem auch Jack abstammte. Dann begann sie ein Verhältnis mit einem Muggel und als sie schwanger wurde, verließ sie ihr Kind und ihren damaligen Lebensgefährten um Tobias Snape zu heiraten.

Laut Severus war die Ehe nicht sonderlich glücklich und wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte seine Mutter diesen Muggel auch nie geheiratet, aber genaueres dazu sagte er nicht. Als Severus sechzehn wurde, nahm seine Mutter ihn mit zu seinem Halbbruder und dessen Vater, von deren Existenz, er bis dato nichts wusste.

Sie waren beide Amerikaner und lebten auch dort, da Severus Mutter nicht vorhatte anschließend noch einmal nach England zurück zu kehren musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er verspürte selbst keine große Lust mehr zu seinem leiblichen Vater zurück zu kehren, aber in Amerika wollte er auch nicht bleiben.

Mit Jack verstand er sich zu Anfang gar nicht. Jack war einundzwanzig und hatte weder vor auszuziehen noch sich eine Arbeit zu suchen. Er hatte einen miserablen Schulabschluss und trotzdem er auf einer Zauberschule war, absolut keine Ahnung von Zauberrei. Seinen Zauberstab benutzte er so gut wie nie. Als für Severus feststand, dass er nach England zurück gehen würde, um seine Schule abzuschließen musste er sich überlegen wo er wohnen sollte, über die Ferien. Da er noch nicht volljährig war, durfte er noch nicht alleine wohnen, also blieb nur eine betreute Wohneinrichtung. Eigentlich war das gar nicht sein Fall, da dort auch viele schwer erziehbare Jugendliche untergebracht wurden. Viele hatten Probleme mit Drogen und waren deshalb von ihren Eltern rausgeschmissen worden. Zu diesen Leuten wollte er wirklich nicht dazu gehören, besonders da er sich bisher für einen recht braven Jungen gehalten hatte.

Gerade als er sich mit dieser Idee abgefunden hatte, hatte Jack beschlossen ebenfalls nach England zu ziehen und Severus dort ein Zuhause zu geben.

Als Hermine die Geschichte hörte, wies sie noch einige Lücken auf, aber Severus beharrte darauf die letzten zehn Minuten für seine Fragen zu benutzen.

Er spielte noch einige Zeit lang auf ihr nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben an, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm das zu langweilig und er wollte den Zettel vom St. Mungos ausfüllen. Hermine war froh, dass sie seinen Fragen stand gehalten hatte und völlig gleichgültig darauf reagiert hatte. Vielleicht war es seiner guten Laune zuzuschreiben dass er so schnell aufgab, aber auf jeden Fall war sie froh darüber.

Als sie schließlich den ausgefüllten Zettel las war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich gut gelaunt war. Denn was dort stand deutete eher darauf hin, dass er die gute Laune nur gespielt war.

_Geh durch die Straßen und du siehst um dich herum,_

_da tobt das Leben._

_Doch in dir tobt nur der Tod._

---

Es war späte Nacht als Hermine schlaflos in ihrem Bett lag und den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren ließ.

Selbst jetzt ließ ihr ehemaliger Professor ihr keine Ruhe. Normalerweise verschwendete sie kaum einen Gedanken an ihre Patienten, wenn sie zuhause war. Doch heute musste sie schon die ganze Zeit an Severus Geschichte denken. Sie fragte sich ob sein Vater nicht vielleicht eine größere Rolle spielte, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Hermine zweifelte nicht an der Wahrheit seiner Geschichte, aber sie war sich sicher das noch viel mehr dahinter steckte. Dinge die ihm dermaßen an die Nieren gingen, dass er sie nicht noch einmal hervorholen wollte.

Ein Klopfen an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Irritiert stand sie auf und öffnete es, sofort flog eine braune Eule zu ihr hinein.

Sie kam ganz eindeutig aus dem St. Mungos.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was man mitten in der Nacht von ihr wollte, aber anscheinend war es dringend.

Eilig machte sie das Licht an und löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule. Sie shuhute nocheinmal leise und flog schon wieder davon.

„Kommen Sie schnell vorbei, Professor Snape möchte nur mit Ihnen sprechen!", las sie laut und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Was sollte das ganze?

Anscheinend war bei ihm ein Notfall aufgetreten und er weigerte sich mit jemand anderem als ihr darüber zu reden. So jedenfalls verstand sie den Brief. Aber wenn sie sich an seine Bemerkung von neulich erinnerte war sie sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht nur herbestellte um sie anschließend auszulachen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, aber darauf konnte sie sich nicht verlassen. Sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als zu ihm zu gehen.

Etwas drei Minuten später stand sie nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet in seinem Zimmer.

„Na endlich!" begrüßte er sie grimmig. Er hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und die Bettdecke reichte ihm nur bis an den Bauch. Anscheinend hatte er sein Nachthemd gegen eine schlichte Hose getauscht, denn sein Oberkörper war nackt.

Hermine blickte sich schnell im Zimmer um.

Von einem Notfall oder einem potenziellen Angreifer war keine Spur.

„Warum haben Sie mich gerufen?" fragte sie und versuchte ihre aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Schickes Nachthemd" antwortete er grinsend.

„Wieso bin ich hier?" fragte sie mit Nachdruck, normalerweise hätte sie noch eine Bemerkung über seinen nackten Oberkörper gemacht, aber momentan war sie wirklich zu wütend darüber.

Hermine sah ihn ein wenig unbeholfen schlucken, bevor er seine Hände hob und ihr die Luft weg blieb.

Die Verbände um seine Handgelenke waren blutgetränkt und vereinzelt lief das Blut ihm die Unterame herunter.

„Was…" Was haben Sie getan, wollte sie ursprünglich fragen, aber dann entschied sie sich anders „Was ist passiert?"

Die weiße Bettdecke auf der seine Hände noch eben gelegen hatte, hatte sich ebenfalls rot verfärbt und machte den Eindruck als wäre jemand mit dem Messer auf ihn losgegangen.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er hastig „Es hört nicht mehr auf!"

Schnell schritt sie zu ihm rüber und begann den Verband an seiner rechten Hand zu lösen.

„Wieso haben Sie keinen Heiler gerufen?" fragte sie ihn ein wenig panisch, sie hatte nicht viel Ahnung davon was hier zu tun war und sie wollte wirklich nicht das er ihr hier verblutete.

„Was meinen Sie hätte Ihnen ein Heiler morgen gesagt?!" fauchte er verärgerte „Die hätten doch gedacht ich hätte das getan!"

Hermine wusste nicht was sie denken sollte, die ziemlich stark blutenden Wunden erweckten auch bei ihr den Verdacht, er könnte einen erneuten Selbstmordversuch gestartet haben. Und so wie er sie anblickte, wusste er ebenfalls dass sie so dachte.

Hermine begann mit dem Verband den Arm abzubinden, damit die Wunde nicht mehr ganz so stark blutete.

„Ich war das wirklich nicht!" wiederholte er, als sie bei seiner linken Hand das selbe machte. „Wenn ich das wäre, warum sollte ich Sie dann rufen? So kurzfristig ändere ich meine Meinung nicht!"

„Warum sagen Sie den Heilern nicht einfach, was Sie damals für einen Zauber verwendet haben?"

„Kann ich nicht!"

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an.

„Wieso?"

Einen kurzen Moment lang schien er zu überlegen ob er es ihr sagen sollte und er entschied sich tatsächlich dafür.

„Ich hab ihn erfunden und ich weiß ihn nicht mehr. Verständlicherweise habe ich ihn nicht aufgeschrieben und um einen Gegenspruch habe ich mir auch keine Gedanken gemacht."


	7. Es gibt kein zurück

Vielen Dank an meine Beta rianne, die wirklich viel mit meinen Fehlern kämpfen muss.

Padme: Hallo, vielen Dank für dein Review. Dieses Thema muss man eigentlich sehr vorsichtig anfassen, weil es einfach eine wahnsinnig ernste Sache ist und ich am Ende nicht für eine Selbstmordwelle verantwortlich sein will, wie es Goethe damals passierte. -gg- Bei dem Zauberspruch steckt tatsächlich noch mehr dahinter

Petra: -hust- Vor diesen Fragen habe ich wirklich ein wenig Angst, weil Hogwarts Online eine Neverending Story ist. Aber ich plane ein Halloween Special dafür.

**Kapitel 7 - Es gibt kein zurück**

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Als er aufstand um ins Bad zu gehen, musste er sich erst einmal am Bett festhalten, da ihn ein plötzlicher Schwindel übermannte.

Hermine hatte ihm in der letzten Nacht noch einige Tränke gegeben, die die Blutungen tatsächlich ein wenig gestoppt hatten. Das hatte genau bis zur nächsten Untersuchung heute früh gereicht. Da sie ihm die Verbände gewechselt hatte und alle übrigen Spuren beseitigt hatte war nichts aufgefallen. Die Heiler hatten ihm ebenso nur ein paar stärkere Tränke verabreicht, waren aber ansonsten auf kein dauerhaftes Ergebnis gekommen.

Es war schwer für ihn gewesen, ihr die Sache mit dem Zauberspruch zu erklären. Er hatte damals nicht gezielt nach einem Zauber gesucht der seine Probleme für immer gelöst hätte, sondern eher ein wenig experimentiert. Er hatte mehrere Zauber kombiniert und wegen seines leicht erhöhten Alkoholpegels konnte er absolut nicht mehr sagen, wie es zu diesem Ergebnis geführt hatte.

Severus fluchte laut, als er sich den Fuß am Türrahmen stieß und schließlich humpelnd zu seinem Bett zurück gelangte.

Verständlicherweise war seine Laune heute schlecht. Gestern war er so froh gewesen, dass er in dieses Zimmer verlegt worden war. Durch die ständige Beobachtung im anderen Zimmer, war er nicht einmal im Bad alleine gewesen und deshalb auch nicht in der Lage gewesen seinen männlichen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen. Normalerweise hatte stand er nicht ständig unter dem Druck, aber irgendwie war es ihm in den letzten Tagen zunehmend schwerer gefallen irgendein weibliches Wesen anzusehen. Hier in diesem Zimmer wurde er zwar noch immer mit halbem Auge bewacht, aber dafür war er im Bad vollkommen alleine.

"Nur wer in der Hölle war, kann den Himmel glücklich sehen" knurrte er schlechtgelaunt.

Hätte er von Anfang an dieses Zimmer bewohnt, wäre nie jemand in den Genuss seiner „Guten Laune" gekommen, die er gestern noch hatte. Aber wenigstens war sie heute schon wieder verschwunden. Das würde auch gar nicht zu seinem Charakter passen, zwei Tage am Stück gut gelaunt zu sein. Völlig undenkbar!

Auch wenn es ihn ein wenig freundlicher stimmte, das Jack ihn heute besuchen würde. Jack hatte niemals schlechte Laune, egal was passierte, er sah in allem das Positive.

--

Nur eine Stunde später öffnete sich schon die Tür und Jack kam herein. Er sah aus wie immer, lange braune Haare, eine gesunde Bräune, eine schlanke Statur und dunkle Augen. Aber irgendetwas an ihm sah anders aus als sonst. Seine Klamotten waren wie immer ein wenig kaputt und dreckig und sein Schnurrbart auch nicht anders als sonst. Nur etwas in Jacks Gesicht störte Severus. Irgendetwas passte da nicht.

"Hallo!" rief Jack und klang nicht ganz so fröhlich wie Severus es gewohnt war "Ich spare mir diesmal die Frage wie es dir geht. Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen!" Erst jetzt wurde Severus klar was es war, was ihn so störte. Er lächelte nicht. Sein Gesicht war ernst und mehr feindlich gestimmt als gut gelaunt. Bisher hatte er ihn niemals so gesehen. Ein freundliches Lächeln hatte er bisher in jeder Situation für ihn übrig gehabt. Außer heute.

Etwas verwirrt sah Severus dabei zu, wie sein Halbbruder sich auf den Stuhl setzte auf dem Hermine sonst immer Platz nahm. Tatsächlich wünschte er sich einen Moment lang das sie es auch war, die jetzt dort saß.

"Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um dir im Namen aller die Hölle heiß zu machen!" erklärte Jack und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wieso?" fragte Severus und erkannte zu spät dass diese Frage ein Fehler war.

"Wieso?!" wiederholte Jack verärgert und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Ist dir eigentlich klar was du bereit warst uns anzutun?! Mum ist ständig am Heulen und gibt sich die Schuld an deiner Dummheit."

Severus schluckte kleinlaut und sah zu wie sein Bruder im Zimmer auf und ab schritt.

"Das hat doch nichts mit ihr zu tun…" warf er ein wenig verunsichert ein und hoffte damit nicht die nächste Schimpfattacke entfacht zu haben.

"Ach nein? Dann versuch das einmal einer Mutter zu erklären, dessen Sohn sich nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lässt und zum zweiten Mal versucht hat sich umzubringen. Und versuch mir ja nicht zu erzählen, dass es ein Versehen war!"

Jack war stehen geblieben und hatte drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt. Er war so wütend, dass Severus den Blick senken musste, da er den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte.

"Du machst nie den Mund auf, woher sollen wir denn wissen was in dir vorgeht." sagte Jack nun etwas ruhiger "Wir haben letztes Mal versucht dir zu helfen, aber du sagst uns ja nichts. Wir können nur immer raten was du fühlst!"

"Es hat aber doch nichts mit euch zu tun…"

"Was damals passiert ist, ist schlimm und auch deine Rolle im Krieg als Spion war sicher nicht leicht. Dagegen sag ich auch gar nichts, es ist vollkommen klar, dass du da ein wenig überfordert warst. Aber das ist vorbei. Weißt du, da muss ich Joey vollkommen Recht geben."

Ungläubig blickte Severus ihn an. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihm noch gesagt Joey hätte da ein wenig übertrieben. Er war auf seiner Seite gewesen und jetzt gab er zu das er ihm Recht gab?

Seufzend ließ sich Jack auf seinem Bettrand nieder und blickte ihn ein wenig traurig an.

"Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, nur weil etwas nicht nach deiner Nase läuft. Das letzte Mal hab ich es nicht so ernst genommen, weil jeder Mal ein Tief hat das er überwinden muss."

"Ich dachte ihr schafft das schon" erwiderte Severus leise und fühlte sich in diesem Moment richtig klein "Als dein Vater starb kamt ihr doch auch klar."

Jack verdrehte ein wenig genervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Mein Dad war schwer krank und hat furchtbar gelitten. Wir haben ihm alle gewünscht, dass er stirbt. Aber du bist weder krank noch leidest du. Jedenfalls nicht so sehr, dass du uns einen Abschiedsbrief mit den Gründen deines Ablebens hinterlassen hättest. Da fragt man sich doch, ob du überhaupt an uns gedacht hast oder ob es da wieder nur um dich ging!"

Severus widerstand dem Drang ihn anzuschreien und ihm zu sagen, dass er das gar nicht wissen konnte. Im Grunde war er nicht auf Jack wütend sondern auf sich selbst. Denn Jack hatte Recht, jedenfalls in einem Sinne. Er hatte tatsächlich weder an ihn noch an seine Mutter gedacht. Und erst Recht nicht daran einen Abschiedsbrief zu hinterlassen. Warum auch? Sie wussten doch ohnehin gar nichts von ihm, da war es unsinnig sich die Mühe zu machen und alles in einem Brief zu erklären. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er es selber nicht wirklich erklären konnte.

"Weißt du was, ich denke es ist sinnlos wenn ich hier noch länger meine Zeit verschwende. Ich werde mich bei deiner Therapeuten informieren ob du noch lebst. Wenn dein Hirn Vernunft angenommen hat, komme ich wieder!" Damit stand er auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Severus blickte ihm hinterher und sah noch gerade wie sein Bruder vor der Tür Hermine zunickte.

Er wusste, dass sie jetzt zu ihm kommen würde und er wusste auch, dass sie alles gehört hatte. Es machte ihm auch ehrlich gesagt gar nichts aus und war auch ein wenig erleichtert dass sie kommen würde.

Aber warum? Wann hatte er angefangen sie zu mögen? Er konnte es nicht sagen und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er sprach wirklich gerne mit ihr. Sie fragte Dinge, die noch nie ein Mensch vor ihr wissen wollte. Er sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass es sie ehrlich interessierte und sie nicht nur ihren Beruf ausübte. Sie sog seine Worte auf, merkte sich jedes Detail, ebenso wie damals im Unterricht.

"Hallo Severus" begrüßte sie ihn als sie rein kam und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. Nichts hatte er jetzt mehr gebraucht als ein dieses Lächeln.

"Das war die drei Stunden nicht wert" meinte er nachdenklich als sie sich setzte.

"Ich weiß" erwiderte sie leise.

"Ich verstehe ihn nicht." Jack war nie so, er war immer freundlich und gut gelaunt.

Hermine nickte leicht und blickte ihn durchdringend an.

"Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht. Die Situation eskaliert häufig, wenn die Verwandten kommen. Jack versteht sie nicht und sie verstehen ihn nicht."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat gar keine Ahnung. Er weiß gar nichts!"

"Genau das macht ihn ja wütend. Er weiß nicht, warum Sie das getan haben und er möchte Sie nicht verlieren. Er kennt sie doch nur so wie Sie sich ihm zeigen!"

Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn.

"Es ist mein Leben und damit kann ich machen, was ich für richtig halte. Das geht ihn doch gar nichts an!" sagte er leise und wusste genau, dass er wie ein sturer Teenager klang.

"Natürlich können Sie das. Trotzdemsollten Sie dabei Rücksicht auf die Personen nehmen, denen Sie eventuell etwas bedeuten und die Sie damit verletzen könnten. Den eignen Tod den stirbt man nur, doch mit dem Tod der Anderen muss man leben!"

Severus schwieg betroffen, von der Seite hatte er das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich zu sehr an sich selbst gedacht.

"Woher haben Sie diese Weisheit?"

Wieder lächelte Hermine. Wieso blieb sie so ruhig, während Jack ausrastete und warum sah es so aus, als würde sie ihn besser verstehen als sein eigener Bruder?

"Es ist ein Gedicht, mit dem haben wir sehr häufig zu tun. Es hilft die Dinge ein wenig objektiver zu sehen. Moment, ich versuche es ganz zusammen zu bekommen:

Vor meinem eignen Tod ist mir nicht bang,

Nur vor dem Tode derer die mir nah sind.

Wie soll ich leben, wenn sie nicht mehr da sind?

Allein im Nebel tast ich todentlang

Und lass mich willig in das Dunkel treiben.

Das Gehen schmerzt nicht halb so wie das Bleiben.

Der weiß es wohl, dem gleiches widerfuhr,

Und die es trugen mögen mir vergeben.

Bedenk: Den eignen Tod den stirbt man nur,

Doch mit dem Tod der andern muss man leben."

Severus ärgerte sich darüber das er daran nicht gedacht hatte, dabei hatte er das doch selbst schon erlebt. Der Tod von Lily, Albus und von so vielen mehr. Aber er hatte selbst nicht daran gedacht, dass er jemandem fehlen könnte. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es so war und selbst jetzt war er sich da nicht sicher.

"Vielleicht bin ich ein wenig selbstsüchtig..." räumte er nach einer Weile ein und Hermine lachte kurz.

"Das sind die Meisten. Selten macht sich jemand darum Gedanken was mit denen geschieht, die damit klar kommen müssen. Aber es ist wirklich ein großer Fortschritt, wenn Sie das so schnell erkannt haben."

"Es würde mich furchtbar deprimieren, Leute zu therapieren, die so verrückt sind wie ich."

"Ich würde Sie nicht als verrückt bezeichnen. Es ist natürlich traurig zu sehen, dass niemandem klar ist, dass das nicht die optimale Lösung ist und das es danach wirklich kein zurück mehr gibt. Andererseits tut es wahnsinnig gut jemandem zu zeigen, dass es Dinge gibt für die es sich zu Leben lohnt"

Severus versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, was ihm solchen Spaß machen würde dass er dafür wünschte nicht zu sterben. Aber da fiel ihm momentan nichts mehr ein. Seit Jack gegangen war, fielen ihm nur Dinge ein, die er niemals mehr erleben wollte.

Hermine blätterte in ihrer Mappe und reichte ihm den Zettel, der immer das Ende ihrer Besprechung darstellte.

Severus musste nicht lange überlegen, griff dann zum Stift und begann zu schreiben:

_Du würdest alles für einen Notausgang aus diesem Leben geben, oder für ein Rettungsboot. _

_Du weißt nicht mehr wohin mit dir, du willst überall sein, bloß nicht hier! _


	8. Spinners End

Vielen Dank an rianne die sich alle Mühe beim beta lesen gibt.

Kapitel 8- Spinners End

Hermine musste einsehen, das Jacks Besuch ein Fiasko war. Sie hatte gehofft, Jack würde Severus zeigen, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Im Grunde hatte er das auch gezeigt, aber auf eine für Severus, in der jetzigen Situation, unverständliche Weise.

Ihr war klar das es nun schwieriger werden würde, ihn zum sprechen zu bringen, obwohl sie das Gespräch von gestern Gutes hoffen ließ. Sie hatte sich für heute etwas ausgedacht. Um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen hatte sie sehr kämpfen müssen, aber sie hoffte, dass sich die Arbeit auch lohnen würde.

„Guten Tag, Severus", grüßte sie ihn, als sie eintrat und legte einen Stapel Kleidung auf sein Bett. „Fühlen Sie sich fit?"

Misstrauisch blickte er von der Kleidung zu ihr rüber

„Seelisch oder Körperlich?"

„Körperlich, ich habe einen kleinen Ausflug geplant."

Er runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn, als überlegte er, ob er sich darauf einlassen sollte.

„Ich denke schon" sagte er vorsichtig und Hermine lächelte. Keine andere Antwort hätte sie gelten lassen.

„Dann ziehen Sie sich an, damit wir los können."

Sein Blick folgte ihrer Geste zu den Kleidern die sie ihm mitgebracht hatte.

„"Es wäre mir auch äußerst unangenehm, ohne Unterwäsche spazieren zu gehen" murrte er, als er nach den Kleidern griff, aus dem Bett stieg und ins Badezimmer ging. Hermine blickte ihm amüsiert nach, das weiße Nachthemd stand ihm wirklich nicht. Deswegen hatte sie die Kleider auch in seiner gewohnten Farbe ausgewählt. Schon einen kurzen Augenblick später stand er ganz in schwarz vor ihr. Schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Jeans und schwarzer Pullover.

„Ein völlig neuer Mensch" meinte sie sarkastisch und er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sehr witzig!" sagte er trocken „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wir haben diese Blumenvase in einen Portschlüssel umfunktioniert, also halten sie sich daran fest!" sagte sie ausweichend, nahm die Vase von seinem Nachttisch und hielt sie ihm hin.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sie, bis er dann schließlich zögernd die Hand ausstreckte und die Vase berührte. Kurz darauf drehte sich alles und sie verließen das St.Mungos.

--

Hermine schwankte ein wenig, als sie festen Boden unter sich spürte. Sicherlich wäre sie gestürzt hätte sie nicht im letzten Moment eine kalte, schlanke Hand festgehalten und sie davor bewahrt.

Ein wenig peinlich berührt blickte sie zu Severus auf. Sie unternahm nicht viele Ausflüge mit Patienten und daher hatte sie den Dreh mit dem Portschlüssel noch immer nicht richtig raus.

„Dankeschön…" murmelte sie und drehte sich dann zu dem Haus um, vor welchem sie gelandet waren. Sie waren in Spinners End, vor Severus Haus.

„Was wollen wir hier?" fragte er grimmig ohne den Blick von dem heruntergekommenen Haus zu nehmen.

„Den Ort des Geschehens besuchen" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Super…" erwiderte er ohne wirkliche Begeisterung, ging aber trotzdem zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

Hermine folgte ihm eilig, sie hatte eigentlich mit mehr Widerstand von ihm gerechnet. Das wäre eher sein Stil gewesen, anstatt hinein zu gehen und auf sie zu warten.

Er überraschte sie doch immer wieder.

Von innen machte das Haus auch keinen besseren Eindruck als von außen. Es sah sehr ramponiert und alt aus. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst würde sie annehmen es wäre unbewohnt.

„Könnte mal wieder geputzt werden" meinte Severus trocken als sie offensichtlich das Wohnzimmer betraten. Hermine folgte seinem Blick zum Sofa vor dem sich eine große getrocknete Blutlache befand. Anscheinend gab es hier keine Hauselfen oder sonstige Bewohner die für die Sauberkeit zuständig waren.

Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte sie aber wirklich nicht gerechnet. Den meisten war es eher peinlich, wenn man ihnen ihren Selbstmordversuch vor Augen führte.

Hermine schritt näher ran und betrachtete die Gegenstände auf dem Tisch, neben dem Sofa. Eine glitzernde Brosche erweckte ihr Interesse, sie wollte danach greifen, aber Severus kam ihr zuvor und riss das Stück an sich.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie ihn verwundert. Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und verbarg den Schmuck in seiner Hand.

„Nur eine Spieluhr, nichts weiter."

„Darf ich sie sehen?" fragte sie neugierig, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Nein, sie ist privat" sagte er barsch, seine Augen wanderten prüfend über den Tisch, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas, das sie ebenfalls nicht sehen sollte.

„Haben Sie sie geschenkt bekommen?"

„Schon möglich" meinte er knapp. Anscheinend war sie ihm wirklich wichtig.

„Von wem?" fragte sie weiter. Ihr Interesse war geweckt und so leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben.

„Geht Sie nichts an!" raunzte er.

„Von Dumbledore?"

„Nein!" Wie ein kleines Kind presste er die Hand mit der Spieluhr an sich.

„Von Lily Potter?"

Severus zögerte kurz und sah ein wenig verunsichert aus. Ob es nun daran lag, dass sie Lily erwähnt hatte oder dass sie den Namen „Potter" hinzugefügt hatte, wusste sie nicht.

„Nein" wiederholte er dann langsam. Hermine hatte ihn nicht als einen so schlechten Lügner in Erinnerung, die Spieluhr war offensichtlich von Harrys Mutter.

„Nun zeigen Sie schon her, ich hab doch ohnehin schon alles erraten!" meinte sie genervt, aber Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Sie zeigen mir doch auch nicht ihre Brüste, nur weil ich weiß, dass sie welche haben!" sagte er ihr und ein siegreiches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Hermine verschlug der plötzliche Themenwechsel kurz die Sprache.

„Das ist ja wohl was anderes!" rief sie nach einer Weile empört und verschränkte instinktiv die Arme vor der Brust „Aber angenommen, ich würde sie ihnen zeigen, zeigen Sie mir dann die Uhr?"

Verdutzt blickte er sie an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie wartete noch einige Zeit, doch als ihr klar wurde, dass sie keine Antwort von ihm bekommen würde ließ sie ihre Arme sinken und versuchte es anders.

„Oder, sagen wir so. Würden Sie sich mir lieber nackt präsentieren oder mir die Spieluhr zeigen?" Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei diesen Worten ein wenig errötete. Sie sah ihn kurz nachdenken, ehe er antwortete.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass es mich schockiert, welche Richtung dieses Gespräch eingeschlagen hat, würde ich mich lieber ausziehen." Meinte er ruhig und Hermine nickte.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein, in dem sie ohne viel wahrzunehmen den Raum betrachtete.

„Tja, wenn wir uns dann unbekleidet gegenüber stehen, was tun wir dann?" fragte er nachdenklich.

„Keine Ahnung" gestand sie ihm und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie hatten sich hier wirklich in eine blöde Situation geredet.

„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, wir verschieben diese niveaulose Unterhaltung auf ein anderes mal" sagte er nach einer Weile und verstaute den Schmuck in seiner Hosentasche.

„Genau meine Meinung!" sagte sie erleichtert und ließ sich auf einem nahe gelegenen Sessel nieder. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf das getrocknete Blut zu ihren Füßen und ein Kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Jack hat mir gesagt, Sie haben am Tag zuvor noch Ihren Geburtstag gefeiert?" fragte sie um sich abzulenken. Severus warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, drehte sich um und ging zum Fenster, welches sich ihr gegenüber befand. Langsam lehnte er sich gegen die Fensterbank. Er hätte sich auch aufs Sofa setzen können, aber anscheinend war ihm das Blut dort doch etwas unangenehm.

„Es war dieselbe Nacht."

„Erzählen Sie mir davon?" fragte Hermine unsicher, es war für ihn sicherlich kein leichtes Thema. Und nachdem Fiasko mit Jack wusste sie nicht, ob er überhaupt noch viel erzählen wollte.

Severus räusperte sich leicht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte zur Seite

„Jack hatte mich abends in Hogwarts besucht und gemeint wir sollten reinfeiern. Ich hatte keine Lust zu feiern und er bestand darauf, dass wir hier hin gehen und ein bisschen was um Mitternacht trinken. Nachdem er lange genug genervt hat, hab ich zugestimmt." Severus hielt kurz inne und versuchte sich wohl an die Nacht zu erinnern.

„Wir sind kurz vor Mitternacht hier angekommen und haben uns unterhalten. Wir haben etwas getrunken und um drei Uhr fünfundfünfzig hat er mir das Buch da geschenkt." Er deutete auf das Buch, welches ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag. Hermine beugte sich leicht vor und erkannte die Biographie von Dumbledore. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, das Severus ihn hatte töten müssen, eine sehr schlechte Wahl.

„Wenn man in die Mitte eines vollkommen leeren Raumes einen Eimer voll Sch… Entschuldigung" unterbrach er sich eilig und Hermine musste lachen „Jedenfalls, er würde zielsicher rein treten.

Ich hab mich aber brav bedankt, wir haben uns noch bis um sechs … glaube ich… unterhalten. Irgendwann ist er aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen und kam nicht wieder. Ich nehme an, er ist dort eingeschlafen."

Fassungslos blickte Hermine ihn an. Wie konnte man auf der Toilette einschlafen?

„Er hatte schon viel getrunken." erklärte er und Hermine nickte noch immer leicht verwirrt.

„Und dann haben Sie einfach so angefangen, mit dem Zauberstab zu experimentieren?" fragte sie nachdenklich.

Severus nickte abwesend und schwieg.

„Ging Ihnen dabei viel durch den Kopf?"

„Ich denke schon" antwortete er leise und vermied es sie anzusehen „Aber wenn ich so nachdenke glaube ich, dass mir gar nichts durch den Kopf ging."


	9. Du hast dein Leid nur gegen andres einge

Hallo,

ich würde gerne all eure Reviews beantworten aber leider hab ich es ein wenig eilig, weil ich jetzt arbeiten muss. Aber ich wollte euch das neue kapitel dennoch nicht vorenthalten.

Kapitel 9 – Du hast dein Leid nur gegen andres eingetauscht

Severus lag müde in seinem Bett und folgte Hermines Gerede nur halbherzig. Nachdem sie letzte Woche in Spinners End waren, fühlte er sich ausgelaugter als je zuvor.

Seit ein paar Tagen fand er keinen wirklichen Schlaf mehr und wenn er mal einschlief, wurde er von Alpträumen geplagt, die keinen Sinn ergaben.

Er träumte von seiner Kindheit, als er ungefähr neun Jahre alt war, aber die Szenen die er im Traum durchlief, waren nie passiert. Diese Nacht hatte er geträumt, er wäre in einer Anstalt gewesen. Er hatte im Bett gelegen und eine Schwester kam rein, die ihn untersuchte. Er wusste nicht warum er dort lag, aber im Traum war ihm das auch völlig egal.

Die Schwester hatte festgestellt, dass sein Handgelenk schon seit einiger Zeit gebrochen war, aber er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Er konnte sich im Traum auch nicht daran erinnern hingefallen zu sein, oder ähnliches. Er hatte nicht einmal Schmerzen gehabt. Darüber war die Schwester nicht gerade erfreut und hatte ihm erklärt, dass er nun ständig unter Beobachtung stand. Sie hatte ihm Medikamente gegeben und kurz darauf war er wieder aufgewacht.

Severus konnte sich den Traum nicht erklären, dass hatte alles nicht im Geringsten mit seiner Kindheit zu tun, aber Träume waren für ihn nie wirklich logisch.

Früher hatte er mal geträumt er wäre mit einem Pferd durch einen riesigen Hamburger geritten, wo bitte war da der Sinn?

Dennoch machte er sich Gedanken, denn seine Träume handelten nur noch von dieser Anstalt, wahrscheinlich weil er momentan fast in derselben Lage war. Auch wenn er im Traum nicht versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Soweit er wusste, gehörte er dort zu den Verrückten. Aber als verrückt galt er wahrscheinlich sowieso schon.

Zu seinem Unglück war Hermine heute früher als üblich erschienen und versuchte hartnäckig irgendein Gespräch zu beginnen. Doch immer wenn sie ein neues Thema anschnitt, war er im Begriff wieder einzuschlafen. Severus war aufgefallen, dass sie sich inzwischen eine neue Taktik überlegt hatte, ihn zum reden zu bringen. Sie schlug ihm keine Themen mehr vor und konnte ihn auch mit keinen Besuchern mehr locken. Stattdessen fragte sie einfach frei heraus was sie interessierte. Bei belanglosen Dingen antwortete er und bei anderen gab er patzige Antworten, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sicher hatte sie zu Anfang gedacht, dass sie große Fortschritte machte, aber inzwischen konnte sie sich darüber nicht mehr freuen. Immerhin war schon eine Woche vergangen in der sie überhaupt nichts Nützliches von ihm erfahren hatte. Es war nicht mal ansatzweise ein Gespräch entstanden.

Seine zehn Minuten, um sie auszufragen, nutzte er schon länger nicht mehr. Das interessierte ihn einfach nicht mehr.

Das er keine Fortschritte machte, schien sie ohnehin mehr zu ärgern, als irgendwelche verbalen Attacken. Der Nachteil an dieser Sache war natürlich, dass er so auch keine Chance sah, hier irgendwann wieder rauszukommen. Seine Laune war einfach zu schlecht um ordentlich an sich zu arbeiten. Irgendwann würde er sich vielleicht mal was überlegen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Gespräch fortsetzen wenn Sie ein wenig ausgeschlafener sind" seufzte Hermine, als Severus wieder einmal kurz davor war einzuschlafen.

Mühsam riss er die Augen auf und blickte sie fragend an.

„Hmm" machte er müde, setzte sich ein wenig auf und griff nach dem Kaffee, den sie ihm auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Inzwischen war er wahrscheinlich schon kalt, aber vielleicht würde er ihn trotzdem ein wenig wach rütteln.

Leider war er durch seine Müdigkeit nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass er für das heben der Tasse ein wenig Kraft aufbringen musste und so geschah es, dass er Hermine die schwarze Brühe über die weiße Hose goss.

Augenblicklich war er hellwach, stellte die inzwischen leere Tasse auf den Nachttisch zurück und blickte sie erschrocken an.

„Das tut mir leid!" sagte er eilig „Das war wirklich keine Absicht!"

Leicht verstimmt winkte Hermine ab, nahm das Tuch entgegen das er ihr reichte und wischte damit halbherzig über ihre Hose.

„Ist nicht weiter schlimm..." sagte sie und doch konnte Severus den Ärger hören, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Er konnte das auch wirklich nachvollziehen, er war er zu müde um ein Gespräch zu führen und zum Abschluss kippte er ihr den Kaffee über die Hose.

Im darauffolgenden Moment passierten drei Fehler, die ohne Severus Müdigkeit wahrscheinlich nie entstanden wären.

Die ersten zwei Fehler beging Hermine, indem sie ihren Zauberstab zog und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hose richtete.

Der dritte Fehler stammte von Severus, der aus einem Reflex heraus, blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab griff, einen Arm um sie legte und mit einem Knall apparierte.

--

Innerlich stöhnend blickte Severus sich um, noch immer hatte er einen Arm um Hermine gelegt, die völlig verwirrt neben ihm stand und nicht wusste was gerade passiert war.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald, Severus konnte nur raten um welchen Wald es sich handelte.

Es war alles viel zu schnell passiert, ohne dass er genau gewusst hatte, wohin er apparieren wollte. Das sie Beide heil angekommen waren, glich einem Wunder.

„Sie haben mich entführt!" stellte Hermine erstaunlich gelassen fest.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, löste seinen Arm von ihr und stellte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Scheint wohl so" meinte er knapp und suchte mit seinen schwarzen Augen die umliegenden Büsche nach einem Anzeichen ab, der ihm sagte wo genau sie sich befanden.

„Wo haben Sie mich hingebracht?" fauchte sie nun verärgert und blickte sich um.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, es ist der verbotene Wald." Erwiderte er ruhig. Er hatte sich wirklich tief in den Schlamassel geritten. Hermine hatte Recht, er hatte sie entführt und es würde sehr schwierig werden, nun in sein normales Leben zurück zu kommen. Es war nicht gerade legal einen Menschen zu entführen und die Tatsache, dass er ein ehemaliger Todesser war, würde die Strafe sicher nicht mildern. Sein Zimmer im St. Mungos wurde halbherzig mit einer Art Kamera überwacht, sicher hatten ein dutzend Heiler seine Tat mitverfolgt.

„Der verbotene Wald?!" rief Hermine erschrocken und sah sich ein wenig verängstigt um. Auch wenn sie sich als Schülerin schon unzählige Male im verbotenen Wald aufgehalten hatte, so war sie sich doch etwas unsicher hier wieder heil rauszukommen. „Wir müssen hier weg!"

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen, er hatte keine Angst vor diesem Wald, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er mit Zauberstab im Moment genauso unbrauchbar war wie ohne. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag ein Baumstamm im Gras auf den er sich setzte.

„Einen Moment noch, dann gehen wir!" seufzte er ruhig.

„Gehen?" rief sie fassungslos und trat ihm gegenüber. „Wir werden apparieren und halten Sie gefälligst Ihre Beine zusammen, ich bin nicht scharf darauf heraus zu finden ob sie Unterwäsche tragen!"

Severus schloss eilig seine Beine, er hatte sich aus Gewohnheit so hingesetzt und dabei nicht beachtet dass er ein Nachthemd trug. Ein weiterer Fehler, den er auf sein Konto „Müdigkeit" schrieb.

Mühsam richtete er Hermines Zauberstab auf sein Hemd und verwandelte es in eine schwarze Hose und einen gleichfarbigen Pulli. Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht im Stande.

„Ich brauche mindestens vier Stunden Schlaf bevor ich wieder apparieren kann und im Verbotenen Wald zu schlafen ist nicht unbedingt in meinem Sinne."

„Dann geben sie mir verdammt noch mal _meinen_ Zauberstab und lassen mich apparieren!" fauchte die Braunhaarige und ihre Augen glühten förmlich vor Wut.

Im Normalfall hätte Severus ebenso wütend geantwortete, aber selbst dazu fühlte er sich zu schwach.

„Ich wäre kein besonders guter Entführer, wenn ich Ihnen den Zauberstab geben würde" sagte er gelassen und blickte stirnrunzelnd zum Himmel hinauf. Immer dunkler werdende Wolken zogen auf und es würde sicher nicht mehr sehr lange dauern bis es zu regnen begann. Oder zu schneien. Es war Februar und bei dem heutigen Klima würde es niemanden wundern wenn der Schnee noch einmal käme. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich schon zu warm dafür war.

„Sie sind ein lausiger Entführer!" spie sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Ich könnte Ihnen einfach den Zauberstab aus der Hand reißen."

Severus verstärkte den Griff um den Stab ein wenig und blickte sie herausfordernd an.

„Dann versuchen Sie es doch!"

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass sie es tatsächlich tun würde und er Spuk ein Ende hätte, aber Hermine blickte ihn nur kurz an und ließ sich dann seufzend im Gras nieder.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die nun eingekehrte Stille. Am liebsten würde er auf der Stelle einschlafen, wäre er nicht im Verbotenen Wald hätte er es wohl auch getan.

Er war wirklich selten dämlich, er hatte einen großen Fehler begangen, den er nicht einfach so wieder gut machen konnte.

Sicher wusste das gesamte St. Mungos schon wo sie sich befanden, besonders wenn sie Potter von der Sache erzählten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur auf eine solche Tat gewartet und schon zwanzig Auroren losgeschickt. Er hätte es nicht einmal mit einem Halben aufnehmen können. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Vielleicht wäre die Strafe nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wenn er Hermine gestattet hätte den Zauberstab zu nehmen. Aber dafür war er wirklich zu stolz.

„Also ich nehme mal an, wir haben ein Problem," durchbrach Hermine die Stille „Sie können nicht apparieren und aus diesem Wald gehen können Sie auch nicht!"

Severus runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht gehen kann?"

Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich jetzt als ihre Geisel, normal losgehen würde. Sozusagen auf der Flucht vor Ihnen, dann wären Sie gar nicht in der Lage mir zu folgen, geschweige denn mich aufzuhalten."

„Warum gehen Sie denn dann nicht einfach? Sie sind für mich ohnehin nur ein Klotz am Bein." murrte Severus schlecht gelaunt.

Er wusste, dass das nicht gerade die feine englische Art war, um ihr klarzumachen, dass er gar nicht wollte das sie ging. Aber wenn sie gehen wollte, würde er sie sicher nicht aufhalten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm seine Laune nicht übel nahm und trotzdem bleiben würde.

Ohne ihre Hilfe würde er wahrscheinlich nicht weit kommen. Er hatte sie entführt und war dummerweise auch auf sie angewiesen.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie nicht alleine abgehauen sind!" sagte sie verärgert und stand auf.

„Ich dachte ein wenig frische Luft würde Ihnen gut tun" meinte er sarkastisch. Wie sollte er ihr den Grund nennen, wenn er es doch selbst nicht wusste. Es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen, als Absicht.

„Tja, wenn das so ist, will ich Sie natürlich nicht weiter behindern!" raunzte sie ihn an, drehte sich um und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort von der Lichtung.

Niedergeschlagen blickte Severus ihr nach.

Er könnte sich Ohrfeigen, für alles was er heute getan oder gesagt hatte. Er hatte einen Zauberstab, aber damit konnte er nichts anfangen und die einzige Hilfe die er gehabt hätte, ging soeben mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Seufzend blickte er auf den Boden.

So alleine und verlassen hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt.


	10. Ill be there for you

sepsis: Ja da hat er sich wirklich in eine blöde Situation gebracht. Hätte er vorher mal ordentlich nachgedacht... -gg-

Padme: Es hängt mit mehreren zusammen. Teilweise ist er natürlich einfach zu müde um zu überlegen was er da macht.

Kapitel 10 – I´ll be there for you

Hermine kämpfte sich leise fluchend durch das Geäst des Verbotenen Waldes. Dummerweise hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung in welche Richtung sie gehen musste um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, den hatte dieser verfluchte Bastard noch immer.

In den letzten Tagen war alles schief gelaufen, sie hatte es nicht mehr geschafft mit ihm vernünftig zu sprechen. Nächtelang hatte sie wachgelegen und nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht mit ihm zu reden. Aber was sie auch tat, es war alles vergeblich gewesen. Und als wenn das noch nicht genug wäre, hatte er sie auch noch entführt.

Gut, entführt war nicht gerade ein passendes Wort, dieser Mann war gar nicht dazu in der Lage einen Menschen ordentlich zu entführen. Er hatte sie mitgenommen und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er selbst nicht wusste warum.

Keuchend blieb sie stehen und blickte sich um. Sie war vielleicht schon fünf Minuten unterwegs und noch immer sah es nicht so aus als würde sie sich dem Schloss nähern. Sie hätte sich wenigstens ihren Zauberstab wiederholen sollen, aber daran hatte sie in ihrer Wut nicht gedacht. Es wäre sicher kein Problem gewesen, ihn an sich zu reißen, selbst wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre sie zu verfluchen. Das hätte er nicht getan, das wusste sie.

Severus war sicher kein netter Mensch, aber in der letzten Zeit hatte sie ein starkes Vertrauen ihm gegenüber aufgebaut.

Natürlich zog er sie mit Worten noch immer auf, aber das war einfach seine Art. Das konnte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht abstellen. Aber körperlich angreifen würde er sie sicherlich nie. Das sah man schon deutlich daran, wie er sie entführt hatte. Er hatte sie mitgenommen und nun stand es ihr frei zu gehen. Das hatte er wirklich nicht durchdacht.

Hermine hatte ihm den Zauberstab nicht abgenommen, weil sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun würde oder könnte. Im Nachhinein wäre es nun natürlich besser, wenn sie ihn an sich genommen hätte und mit ihm zusammen zurück appariert wäre. Allerdings würde man ihr dann wahrscheinlich nicht gestatten ihn weiter zu therapieren und sie wollte nicht das durch so einen dummen Fehler seine Therapie darunter litt.

Erst mal musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen, vielleicht gab es ja noch eine Möglichkeit zurückzukehren ohne das es ein riesen Trara gab.

Am besten wäre es natürlich wenn sie zuallererst alleine ins St-Mungos ging und ihn danach holte.

Hermine wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzen Gesicht.

Im St. Mungos war es das oberste Gebot niemals vor Patienten den Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber sie hatte unüberlegt gehandelt. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht das er ihr Patient war.

Wenn sie also zurückkehrten würde nicht nur er, sondern auch sie in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken.

Seufzend blickte sie zurück. Sie konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen, er war viel zu erschöpft um auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Hermine zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, drehte sich dann um und machte sich niedergeschlagen auf den Weg zurück zu Severus. Das war wirklich erniedrigend und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich trotz seines erschöpften Zustands darüber lustig machen würde.

--

„Da sind Sie ja wieder" stellte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem spöttischen Lächeln fest. Severus hatte sich keinen Meter von der Stelle bewegt, er saß noch immer auf dem Baumstamm und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Sparen Sie sich ihre blöden Kommentare, ich habe im Augenblick wirklich keinen Nerv dafür. Ich bin nur zurückgekommen, weil ich ohne meinen Zauberstab nicht weit komme!" fauchte sie verärgert und er nickte ruhig. Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut) und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ein kalter Regentropfen fiel auf ihre Hand und sie blickte prüfend zum Himmel hinauf.

„Dann können wir ja losgehen," meinte Severus langsam und stand auf „etwas zehn Minuten von hier müsste eine kleine Hütte stehen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an. Wieso rückte er denn erst jetzt damit heraus?

„Warum sind Sie dann nicht schon losgegangen?"

Severus zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und ging wortlos vor. Hermine folgte ihm eilig, sie hatte keine Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten, da er recht langsam ging.

„Sie wussten das ich zurückkomme und haben deshalb auf mich gewartet, oder?"

Momentan kam sie sich trotz allem wie eine naive Schülerin vor. Sie war vorhin genau in die andere Richtung gelaufen und Severus hatte sicherlich schon vorhin genau gewusst, wo lang man gehen musste um den Wald zu verlassen.

„Ja" erwiderte er und seufzte kurz. Inzwischen hatte es schon leicht angefangen zu regnen und Hermine verfluchte die dünne weiße Kleidung des St. Mungos.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Zauber der uns nicht nass werden lässt?" schlug sie nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens vor.

„Wir sind fast da, also halten Sie uns nicht mit solchen Lappalien auf. Sie sind nicht aus Zucker!" fuhr er sie an und sie biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe. Gerade als sie ihm einen Vortrag über Erkältungen halten wollte, entdeckte sie nicht weit vor ihnen die Hütte von der er gesprochen hatte.

Es war eine kleine Holzhütte mit zwei Fenstern und einem Kamin. Nicht gerade der Ort an dem man Urlaub machen wollte, aber immerhin ein Dach über dem Kopf. Und jetzt wo der Regen immer stärker wurde, war Hermine nicht unbedingt wählerisch.

Glücklich lief sie voraus und öffnete die Tür. Auch von innen sah es nicht sehr einladend aus. Bis auf einem Tisch, zwei Stühle und einem Sofa war die Hütte vollkommen leer.

Der Holzfußboden unter ihren Füßen knarrte laut als sie eintrat. Angewidert wischte sie die Spinnweben von einem Stuhl und setzte sich seufzend. Nicht lange danach trat auch Severus ein, der den nun heftigen Regenschub abbekommen hatte und nun durch und durch nass war.

Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und Hermine musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er tropfend durch den Raum ging und sich ihr gegenüber auf dem zweiten Stuhl niederließ.

„Woher wussten Sie von der Hütte?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hören Ihre Fragen nie auf?" meinte er genervt und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!"

Severus ließ ein kurzes Stöhnen hören.

„Ich kenne mich ein wenig in diesem Wald aus. Natürlich nicht alle Gebiete, dafür ist er einfach zu groß. Aber die Hütte steht hier schon ewig, ich bin irgendwann in meiner Schulzeit mal drauf gestoßen."

Hermine machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Soweit konnten sie also von Hogwarts nicht entfernt sein.

„Sie waren also keiner der Schüler, der die Schulregeln befolgte?" fragte sie lächelnd. Die Tatsache das er Harry, Ron und ihr immer vorgehalten hatte wie viele Regeln sie gebrochen hatten und dann in seiner Schulzeit selbst nicht auf die Regeln geachtet hatte, ärgerte sie ein wenig.

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich hatte an dem Tag Potter und seine Freunde aus dem Schloss schleichen sehen"

Hermine nickte wissend, Severus war in seiner Jugend eine Zeit lang sehr neugierig gewesen und hatte sich brennend dafür interessiert, was die Jungen zu gewissen Zeiten aus dem Schloss getrieben hatte.

Wieder trat einen Moment lang Schweigen ein. Severus hatte sich im Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

Hermines Blick fiel zum Sofa und sie entdeckte eine kleine blaue Decke am Rand des Sofas. Leise stand sie auf und hob sie auf.

„Am besten legen Sie die Decke um" sagte sie laut, als sie die Decke ausschüttelte und kam dann auf ihn zu.

Severus hatte die Augen geöffnet und blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wieso?"

Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihm die Decke um die Schultern.

„Weil Sie nass bis auf die Knochen sind und sich nicht erkälten sollen!"

Vorsichtig strich sie ihm die feuchten Haare aus dem Nacken und legte sie zwischen ihre Finger.

„Ihre Haare sind total kaputt" sagte sie leise „wahrscheinlich vom liegen"

Ein geübter Muggel Frisör würde mit Sicherheit raten sie bis über die Ohren zu kürzen. Als Zauberer konnte man sie sicher wieder reparieren, aber davon hatte sie keine Ahnung.

„Dann schneiden Sie sie ab!" meinte er müde und Hermine keuchte erschrocken.

„Was?!"

„Schneiden Sie sie ab. Die haben mich in den letzten Tagen ohnehin nur genervt und was soll ich mit kaputten Haaren?"

Hermine glaubte nicht was sie da hörte. Einen Snape mit kurzen Haaren konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Er konnte einfach nicht ganz bei Verstand sein.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?! Jemand der sich damit auskennt, könnte sie sicher wieder richten" meinte sie ein wenig verunsichert.

„Das hilft mir aber jetzt nicht!" schnappte er verärgert. Er machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und hatte eine Schere in der Hand. Eine ziemlich kleine und unförmige Schere wie Hermine bemerkte. Er musste wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte sein, wenn er so einen kleinen Zauber schon nicht mehr hinbekam.

Hermine schluckte hörbar als er ihr die Schere reichte und sie dazu aufforderte endlich loszulegen.

Das war einfach komplett verrückt, sie konnte ihm doch nicht die Haare abschneiden. Er trug die Haare immer schon so.

Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig als sie auf der linken Seite die Schere in Höhe seiner Augen ansetzte.

„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?" fragte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nun machen Sie schon!" raunzte er und Hermine schloss fest die Augen als sie die erste Strähne endlich abschnitt.

Jeder Schnitt der folgte, tat ihr in der Seele weh, sie hatte die Länge seiner Haare eigentlich immer gemocht und sie hoffte, dass er es ihr am nächsten Tag nicht vorhalten würde.

„Oh je.." machte Hermine niedergeschlagen als die Haare alle ab waren und sie ihn prüfend betrachtete. Die kurzen Haare standen ihm lange nicht so gut, wie die längeren.

„Sie haben ja Ohren" scherzte sie lahm.

„Was für eine Überraschung" gab er trocken zurück. Hermine sah ihm an, das er seine Augen nur noch mit Mühe offen halten konnte, dabei war es noch nicht mal Nachmittag.

„Sie können sich ruhig aufs Sofa legen, wenn sie müde sind."

Severus blickte sie zweifelnd an.

„Damit Sie mir bei nächster Gelegenheit den Zauberstab abnehmen können? Wirklich ein netter Versuch!"

Hermine seufzte ein wenig genervt, anscheinend hatte er es noch immer nicht registriert.

„Ich werde Ihnen den Zauberstab nicht abnehmen, aus demselben Grund, aus dem Sie mir nichts tun würden.", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Einen kurzen Moment lang blickte er sie an. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er ihre Worte gehört hatte, aber verstanden hatte er sie nicht.

Nachdenklich sah sie ihm zu, wie er auf das Sofa zuging und sich hinlegte. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass sie ihr Wort ihm gegenüber würde halten können.

--

Hab ich ein Review verdient?


	11. Nur einen Kuss

sepsis: Ach das wird sich ziemlich bald noch ergeben... spätestens... in diesem Kapitel -gg-

Padme: Auf Hermines Einfall wirst du glaube ich noch das nächste und übernächste abwarten müssen. Glaube ich, kann aber auch schon vorher kommen, aus dem Kopf weiß ich das nicht so genau.

Kapitel 11 – Nur einen Kuss

Severus erwachte am späten Abend mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte sich am Tag so sehr verausgabt, dass er auf dem harten Sofa sofort eingeschlafen war.

Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um nach Hermine zu sehen. Sie lag halb auf dem Boden, hatte ihren Kopf neben ihm aufs Sofa gelegt und war friedlich am schlafen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn bei ihrem Anblick ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl durchflutete, das er schon lange Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Sie so nah bei ihm zu sehen machte ihm stärker als sonst klar, dass sie hier bei ihm ar.

Nicht nur, dass sie da war, sonder auch, dass sie für ihn da war. Auch wenn er sie gegen ihren Willen mitgenommen hatte, hatte sie doch die Möglichkeit gehabt zu gehen. Aber sie war zurückgekommen und er hatte gewusst, dass sie bleiben würde.

Severus setzte sich ein wenig auf und sah sich in der Hütte um. Jetzt nachdem er ein wenig geschlafen hatte fühlte er sich wesentlich fitter als vorher.

Hermine hatte auf dem Tisch eine kleine Kerze angezündet, die ein wenig Licht spendete. Wo sie sie her hatte, war ihm allerdings ein Rätsel, aber vielleicht hatte sie sie hier irgendwo gefunden.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand kurz durch die Haare und stutzte dann. Sie waren kurz. Seine Haare waren ab.

Ganz dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass er Hermine angewiesen hatte, sie abzuschneiden. Eigentlich unverantwortlich, dass sie darauf gehört hatte, wer wusste schon was man im Halbschlaf so alles erzählte. Aber im Grunde war er ihr nicht böse.

Er hatte schon öfter gehört, dass wenn man wirklich wollte, dass die Haare eine bestimmte Frisur hatten, sie sich einfach dementsprechend formten.

Er hatte jahrelang dieselbe Frisur gehabt und deshalb auch nie ausprobiert, ob die Haare sich wirklich von selbst änderten, aber sicher würde er es jetzt auch nicht herausfinden. Denn eigentlich war es ihm momentan ganz recht so. Sicher würden sie nicht immer so bleiben, das wollte er auch nicht, aber für eine bestimmte Zeit war es mal ganz angenehm. Besonders wenn man die Hälfte der Zeit am Tag nur im Bett lag, irgendwann hatten die Haare nur noch gestört.

Severus Blick fiel auf den Boden neben Hermine, wo ihr Zauberstab lag. Genau da, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte also Wort gehalten.

Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, hob den Zauberstab auf und berührte dabei versehentlich Hermines Schulter.

Diese schreckte sofort hoch und blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken'" entschuldigte er sich, als sie sich müde die Augen rieb.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen" protestierte sie schnell und Severus musste lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht" entgegnete er spöttisch.

Hermine raffte sich mühsam vom Boden auf und setzte sich dann auf den Rand des Sofas zu seinen Füßen.

„Sie sehen schon wesentlich erholter aus" stellte sie fest als sie ihn näher betrachtete. Er nickte knapp und drehte nachdenklich den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich, dass sie den Zauberstab nicht angerührt haben." Eigentlich war es doch ihre Pflicht, ihn wieder ins St. Mungos zurück zu bringen. Als er sich hingelegt hatte, hatte er wirklich fest damit gerechnet im St. Mungos aufzuwachen.

Hermine ließ ein Seufzen hören und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Arm und nahm ihm sanft den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Irritiert blickte er sie an.

„Können Sie mir sagen, warum Sie sich gerade nicht gewehrt haben, als ich Ihnen den Zauberstab abnahm?" fragte sie lächelnd und er blinzelte kurz.

Warum hatte er nichts getan? Weil es ihr Zauberstab war und nicht seiner. Oder? Das klang ein wenig seltsam. Nein er wusste nicht, warum er nicht reagiert hatte.

„Weil… Sie ihn mir ganz sicher wieder zurückgeben?" fragte er ratlos und sie lachte kurz.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber merken Sie nicht was hier vorgeht? Haben Sie keine Ahnung was hier passiert?"

Ein wenig unsicher blickte er sich im Raum um, er entdeckte nichts bemerkenswertes und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Es war schwer ihr zu folgen, weil er wirklich nicht wusste wovon sie sprach.

„Sie vertrauen mir.", antwortete sie lächelnd und er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch „Sie schlafen seelenruhig, während ich mit einem Zauberstab Amok laufen könnte, oder sonst was. Aber Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun würde, genauso wie ich weiß, dass Sie mir nichts tun würden."

Severus schluckte den Kommentar herunter, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er hatte ihr sagen wollen, dass das mehr oder weniger aus einer Not heraus so abgelaufen war. Aber sein Gefühl, dass er solche Situation eigentlich gar nicht mochte, sagte ihm, das er jetzt besser den Mund hielt. Denn tatsächlich hatte sie Recht, mit dem was sie sagte. Er würde sie niemals angreifen, vielleicht verbal, aber selbst das hatte er in der letzten Zeit aufgegeben, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil es ihm keinen Spaß mehr machte sie zu beleidigen. Natürlich antwortete er hin und wieder ein wenig grob, aber das lag einfach in seiner Natur. Wehtun wollte er ihr nicht. Aber konnte man soweit gehen und das als vertrauen bezeichnen?

Waren sie vielleicht sogar schon so was wie Freunde und er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen?

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ihr zu vertrauen, wenn er ihr Dinge erzählte über die er mit sonst niemandem sprach. Zu Anfang hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, sie würde Potter und Weasley alles weitergeben, aber inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass sie alles für sich behielt.

Lächelnd gab Hermine ihm den Zauberstab zurück und blickte ihn auffordern an.

„Also, was steht an? Was haben Sie für meine Entführung geplant? Gehen wir in die Winkelgasse und Sie fordern Lösegeld für mich, oder sollen wir lieber Bonny und Clyde spielen? Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt wie sich so ein Stockholm Syndrom entwickeln kann…" plapperte sie fröhlich drauf los und Severus starrte sie ein wenig entsetzt an. Einerseits konnte er nicht glauben, dass das ernst gemeint war und andererseits war er sich nicht sicher ob es ein Scherz war. Bonny und Clyde kannte er natürlich, auch wenn er die genaue Geschichte noch nie gehört hatte, sondern eher die grobe Zusammenfassung.

„Was ist das Stockholm Syndrom?" fragte er schließlich ein wenig verwirrt.

Hermine errötete leicht und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Oh, ich dachte das wüssten Sie" meinte sie leise „Jetzt ist natürlich die Pointe versaut."

Severus konnte nichts weniger leiden, als Kommentare wie „Ich dachte du wüsstest das" oder „Was? Du weißt nicht was das ist?", in solchen Momenten kam er sich richtig dumm vor.

„Unter dem **Stockholm-Syndrom** versteht man ein psychologisches Phänomen, bei dem Opfer von Geiselnahmen ein positives emotionales Verhältnis zu ihren Entführern aufbauen. Dies kann dazu führen, dass das Opfer mit den Tätern sympathisiert. Es kann sogar darin münden, dass Täter und Opfer sich ineinander verlieben oder kooperieren." Erklärte sie schnell und ratterte die Erklärung wie aus einem Lexikon runter.

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sie wissen, dass es Ihnen frei steht zu gehen" sagte er leise, hoffte aber trotzdem, dass sie bleiben würde.

„Ich werde nicht gehen" sagte sie ernst und er lächelte leicht. Er hatte sich eigentlich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Ins St. Mungos wollte er nicht zurück. Hogwarts lag zwar nahe, aber auch da wollte er nicht hin.

Severus schwang seine Beine vom Sofa und blieb in einigem Abstand neben Hermine sitzen.

Der Regen hatte inzwischen aufgehört, aber ihm war es schon zu dunkel um jetzt noch durch den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Er konnte natürlich apparieren, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wohin.

„Jack hat letztens gesagt, Ihr Vater wäre gestorben" meinte Hermine nach einer Weile und Severus blickte sie ruhig an.

„Es ist nicht mein Vater. Jedenfalls nicht mein leiblicher. Jacks Vater ist vor ein paar Monaten gestorben." Eigentlich konnte er ihn mehr als Vater bezeichnen, als seinen Leiblichen. Tobias Snape war nie richtig in der Rolle des Vaters aufgegangen.

„Und Ihre Mutter lebt jetzt ganz alleine?"

Severus schüttelte ein wenig grimmig den Kopf, mit kurzen Haaren fühlte sich das merkwürdig an.

„Nein, sie ist nach England gekommen und hat sich wieder mit meinem Vater zusammen getan."

Hermine blickte ihn ein wenig erstaunt an.

„Habt ihr deshalb gestritten?" Severus fragte sich kurz, woher sie all die Informationen hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie das Gespräch von Jack und ihm mitbekommen hatte.

„Wir haben nicht wirklich gestritten. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich nicht vorbei komme solange er da ist."

„Warum nicht? Was haben Sie gegen ihn?" fragte sie verständnislos und er verzog das Gesicht. Er wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden, weil es sich nicht lohnte. Er hatte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun und das würde auch so bleiben.

„Ich mag ihn einfach nicht" antwortete er ausweichend, aber Hermine gab sich damit nicht zufrieden.

„War er gewalttätig?"

Severus schnaubte kurz, zog es aber vor nicht zu antworten, sollte sie sich doch ihren Teil denken.

„Das interpretiere ich mal als Ja." Sagte sie leise „Warum hat Ihre Mutter dann nicht reagiert?"

Severus ließ ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen hören und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun."

„Aber soweit ich weiß, ist ihr Vater doch Muggel und Ihre Mutter eine Hexe."

Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er das Gespräch nicht schon längst abgebrochen hatte. Er sprach ungern über seine Vergangenheit und er hielt es momentan auch nicht für notwendig. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn fest.

Vielleicht war es die Art wie sie ihn ansah. Sie hatte einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der ihm zeigte, dass sie ihre persönliche Neugier stillen wollte. Es interessierte sie wirklich und das veranlasste ihn dazu weiterzusprechen.

„Er hat ihn ihr irgendwann mal abgenommen und sie war emotional viel zu fertig um irgendetwas zu unternehmen." Wann hatte ihn das letzte Mal jemand nach seiner Vergangenheit gefragt, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte? Seit Dumbledores Tod niemand mehr. Sein Tod hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt wie viele Leute sich für ihn interessierten. Niemand.

Hermine hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und blickte grübelnd ins Leere.

„Aber dann muss sie doch froh gewesen sein, als sie von ihm loskam. Wieso ist sie dann jetzt doch wieder zu ihm gegangen?"

Das hatte er sich auch gefragt. Nach allem was passiert war, konnte er sich das absolut nicht erklären.

„Keine Ahnung" sagte er knapp und sie nickte. Noch immer war ihr Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich und damit war klar, dass das Thema noch lange nicht zu Ende war. Einerseits hatte er es gehofft und andererseits genoss er das Gefühl, dass es nur um ihn ging.

„Was fragen Sie sich?" fragte er schließlich als Hermine keine Anstalten machte zu sagen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich will Sie nicht nerven, aber wenn ich so überlege, verstehe ich Sie nicht!" meinte sie langsam und er blickte sie überrascht an. Noch ehe er fragen konnte fuhr sie fort. „Sie mögen Ihren Vater nicht, was durchaus verständlich ist, aber dennoch tragen Sie seinen Namen und wohnen in dem Haus, in dem er früher gewohnt hat. Ich an Ihrer Stelle hätte doch den Namen von Jacks Vater angenommen und ein neues Leben begonnen."

Severus seufzte kurz genervt, schenkte ihr aber sofort ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Sie geben keine Ruhe bevor Sie nicht jede Einzelheit von meinem Leben wissen, oder?"

Sie grinste ein wenig und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass ich es bevorzuge Dinge zu wissen, die kein anderer weiß. Selbst wenn ich alles von Ihrem Leben weiß, gibt es immer noch Dinge die ich nicht weiß."

„Welche Farbe mein Badezimmer hat?" fragte er irritiert und sie kicherte kurz.

„Ich nehme mal an, mintgrün… nein. Ich will Dinge wissen die sonst keiner weiß, nicht mal Ihre Mutter."

Momentan konnte er ihr ganz und gar nicht folgen. Was wollte sie wissen, was sonst keiner wusste? Geheime Tagebucheinträge?

Hermine legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und erst als sich ihre Wangen ein wenig rosa färbten beschlich ihn ein Gedanke.

„Sie wollen mich Küssen?" fragte er zweifelnd und auch ein wenig entsetzt.


	12. Mehr will ich nicht von dir

Kapitel 12 – Mehr will ich nicht von dir

„_Sie wollen mich küssen?" fragte er zweifelnd und auch ein wenig entsetzt._ „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass sonst niemand sagen könnte wie ich küsse?"

Hermines Wangen glühten förmlich, als Severus verstanden hatte, auf was sie hinaus wollte. Sie konnte nicht sagen was plötzlich in sie gefahren war, aber sie wollte ihn wirklich küssen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, als sie nickte.

„Es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass niemand sagen kann, wie ich es finden würde" erwiderte sie leise und er sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Hermine musste ihm da Recht geben, sie konnte selbst nicht mehr sagen, ob sie noch in Ordnung war.

„Und was gibt Ihnen Anlass zu glauben, ich würde eine ehemalige Schülerin küssen?" fragte er prüfend.

Ein Wenig ratlos zuckte sie die Schultern und das angenehme Kribbeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Vielleicht... aus demselben Grund, aus dem ich meinen Patienten küssen würde?" sagte sie lahm und wünschte sich gleichzeitig sie hätte das Thema niemals angeschnitten.

„Und der wäre?" Severus blickte sie weiterhin zweifelnd an und so langsam begann es sie zu nerven. Ja, sie hatte ein wenig zu schnell reagiert, konnte er es nicht einfach gut sein lassen?

Er fixierte sie mit einem Blick, bei dem sie sich ganz entblößt vorkam. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm seine schönen schwarzen Augen einfach ausgekratzt. Bei Merlin, waren sie schön. Nicht schwarz, opakfarben.

Eilig wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab.

„Das ist unwichtig!" winkte sie zähneknirschend ab „Sie würden sich ja ohnehin niemals trauen mich zu küssen."

Ihr Tonfall war diesmal härter als sonst, weil es sie inzwischen ärgerte dass er sie so vorführte. Wie war sie nur auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen?!

Ein Seitenblick auf Severus zeigte ihr das er anscheinend sprachlos war. Das war ihr auch ganz Recht so, dann konnte er wenigstens nicht weiter auf dem Thema rumtrampeln.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, um diese Sache entgültig zu beenden, packte er sie hart am Arm und zog sie mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie sein Gesicht genau vor ihrem hatte.

„Bezeichne mich nicht als Feigling und versuch dann abzuhauen!" sagte er streng und hielt ihren Arm noch immer fest umklammert. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell als sie in seine Augen blickte. Keine Augen mehr die tiefer waren als das Meer, in denen man problemlos versinken konnte und sicher waren es auch keine Augen mehr bei denen man sich sicher fühlte. Noch vor kurzer Zeit, hatte sie gewusste das er ihr niemals etwas tun würde, aber nun war sie sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher.

„Ich habe nicht… autsch, du tust mir weh" fauchte sie, wenn auch nicht ganz so wütend wie sie eigentlich rüber kommen wollte. Sein Gesicht war weiterhin ausdruckslos und auch der Griff um ihren Arm lockerte sich nicht.

„Ich habe dich nicht, als Feigling hingestellt! Ich wollte nur…" versuchte sie es erneut, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen, als er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff was geschah und die Augen schloss. Wenn er vorhin noch wütend gewesen war, so merkte man davon nun nichts mehr. Sein Kuss war sanft, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig unsicher, was Hermine dazu veranlasste den Kuss zu erwidern und fordernder zu werden.

Er stieß sie nicht von sich, als ihre Zunge begann die seine zu umkreisen und auch nicht als sich ihre Hand in seinen kurzen Haaren vergrub. Er erwiderte den Kuss genauso hungrig wie sie.

Das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen war wieder da und ließ sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie spürte wie seine Hand ihren Arm losließ und an ihre Hüfte wanderte.

Wann war der Zeitpunkt einen solchen Kuss vernünftig zu beenden?

Sicherlich nicht dann, wenn er gerade durch den Stoff ihres Kittels ihre Brüste berührte und erst recht nicht wenn sie sich an seinem Pullover zu schaffen machte und ihn eilig über seinen Kopf streifte.

Aber Severus schien da eindeutig anderer Meinung zu sein. Als seine Hand über ihr Haar strich löste er sich sanft von ihr und zwang sie damit ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Im flackernden Kerzenschein konnte sie seine nackte Brust sehen, ebenso wie die Verbände an seinen Handgelenken und das Verlangen in seinen ebenholzfarbenen Augen. Ein wenig verunsichert strich sie über seine Brust, während er sie einfach nur ansah.

„Es… war von einem Kuss die Rede" sagte er ein wenig heiser und räusperte sich. Er presste kurz seine Lippen aufeinander und wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger. Hermine schluckte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand die Linie aus schwarzen Haaren unter seinem Bauchnabel entlang. Ihr Unterleib pochte voller begehren und sie war sich sicher das es ihm genauso ging. Die sexuelle Anspannung die in der Luft lag, konnte man schon fast greifen.

„Ich weiß..." hauchte sie.

Severus ließ ihre Haarsträhne los und strich ihr sanft die Wange hinunter bis zu ihrem Hals.

„Dann sollte ich mich jetzt anziehen und wir sollen überlegen wo wir hingehen"

Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss seine leichte Berührung an ihrem Hals.

„Ja, meine Meinung" stimmte sie ihm leise zu, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sanft seinen Hals. Sie spürte seine wachsende Erregung an ihrem Bein, als sie ihn langsam nach hinten aufs Sofa drückte. Es war falsch was sie tat, aber sie konnte es nicht stoppen. Sie waren schon zu weit gegangen.

Geschickt öffnete er die Knöpfe an ihrem Kittel und zog ihn von ihren Schultern während sie sich langsam hoch zu seinem Mund küsste und schließlich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen strich.

Als er seinen Oberkörper anhob, löste sie sich fragend von ihm und sah zu wie er ihren Zauberstab unter sich hervorholte.

Er blickte ihn kurz stirnrunzelnd an, schwang ihn wortlos und entledigte sie damit beide ihrer restlichen Kleidung.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als er ihn beiseite legte und sie wieder über sich zog.

„Du weißt, dass es falsch ist" hauchte er und knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Jaah" kam es von ihr.

„Wenigstens etwas..." antwortete er, als sie begann seine Brust hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel zu küssen. Kurz darauf sog er scharf die Luft ein, als Hermine seinen Lenden erreichte und ihre Küsse dort fortsetzte.

„Gibt es Probleme?" kicherte sie, umfasste sein Glied mit einer Hand und leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze.

„Bei Merlin" keuchte er laut „Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Seine Hand vergrub sich tief in ihrem Haar und sie entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen, als sie sein Gemächt mit ihrem Mund umschloss.

Schon einen Moment später zog Severus sie wieder zu sich hinauf und ließ seine Hand über ihren Körper wandern. Sanft streichelte er über ihre Brüste während sie unter seine Berührungen erzitterte.

Sie wollte ihn, ihr Körper sehnte sich mit einem solchen Verlangen nach ihm, dass es ihr schwer fiel ruhig zu bleiben, als seine Hand sich für ihren Geschmack viel zu langsam nach unten bewegte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich ihre Scham erreicht hatte und dort mit kreisenden Bewegungen verharrte.

Sie seufzte ungeduldig und drückte seine Hand schließlich bestimmt nach unten. Severus lachte kurz auf, küsste sie sanft und drang schließlich mit einem Finger in sie ein.

Zu Hermines Leidwesen bewegte er seine Hand sehr langsam, so dass das Pochen in ihrem Unterleib nicht unbedingt gelindert wurde.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schob sie ihm ihren Hüften entgegen, doch auch das ließ ihn nicht schneller werden. Erst da kam sie auf den Gedanken, dass er das vermutlich extra tat.

„Severus..." wimmerte sie bittend, blickte zu ihm rüber und sah das amüsierte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Langsam zog er seine Finger zurück und ließ zu, dass Hermine ihn auf sich zog.

„Ich will dich jetzt spüren" hauchte sie und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken. Genau das schienen die Worte zu sein, die er hören wollte, denn plötzlich ließ er sich keine Zeit mehr.

Hermine spürte seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag als er in ihre Augen blickte und kurz darauf verlangend in sie eindrang.

Sie stöhnte ebenso wie er laut auf, als sie sich vollkommen ausgefüllt fühlte und er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er seinen Rhythmus gefunden hatte und immer schneller und härter in sie stieß.

Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich und sie fühlte wie ihr Höhepunkt immer näher kam und sie schließlich wie eine Lawine überrannte und mit sich riss. Severus Stöße wurden währenddessen immer unrhythmischer, bis auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in ihr ergoss.

Keuchend und stark zitternd rollte er auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Lächelnd strich Hermine ihm über die Haare und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Du zitterst ja" stellte sie feste. Er öffnete die Augen, lächelte sie erschöpft an und schloss die Augen wieder.

Dass sie gerade mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer geschlafen hatte, der zufällig auch noch ihr Patient war, davon wollte Hermine momentan nichts wissen. Mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen wollte sie sich später herumschlagen.

„Ich mag den Namen Fraser nicht" sagte Severus nach einer Weile und Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an „Mir stand es frei meinen Nachnamen zu ändern, aber ich wollte nicht. Nur weil ich einen Snape nicht mag, gilt das nicht für den Rest der Familie. Meine Großeltern waren zum Beispiel total in Ordnung. Sie haben mir auch, als sie starben ihr Haus in Spinners End vererbt. Bis ich siebzehn war musste es natürlich mein Vormund verwalten…" Er verzog kurz das Gesicht „Ich habe eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er es vor meinem Geburtstag noch anzündet, aber er hat es wohl vergessen."

Er drehte den Kopf und blickte zu ihr rüber. Ein wenig irritiert blinzelte sie.

„Das wolltest du doch wissen" erinnerte er sie und sie nickte schnell. Die Frage hatte sie schon vollkommen vergessen und es war ihr unbegreiflich wie man sich nach so einer Aktion noch an irgendwelche unbeantworteten Fragen erinnern konnte.

„Hast du Lily eigentlich geküsst?" fragte sie dann und er warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Wie schnell wechselst du das Thema?" fragte er erstaunt und sie lächelte.

„Nicht schneller als du. Also, hast du?" Es war ein schwieriges Thema, denn bisher hatte er sich immer geweigert über sie zu sprechen und auch jetzt schien es ihm unangenehm zu sein.

„Ja... hab ich" gab er zu und blickte zur Seite.

Hermine brannten noch weitere Fragen dazu auf der Seele, doch Severus wirkte momentan nicht mehr so glücklich. Traurig machen wollte sie ihn sicherlich nicht.

„Tut mir leid… ich bin viel zu neugierig" entschuldigte sie sich leise und er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du das Thema so lange ruhen lässt" meinte er kopfschüttelnd „Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht du würdest dich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen und solange nachfragen bis ich entnervt aufgegeben hätte."

Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Ich kann doch meine Patienten nicht zu Themen zwingen, die sie emotional so belasten, dass sie daran zerbrechen!" rief sie entrüstet und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich zerbreche schon lange nicht mehr daran."


	13. Klammer dich nicht so an Gestern

sepsis: Ja das erleichtert die Sache nicht unbedingt... Aber es ist vielleicht ein Anfang für was anderes... vielleicht...

Momo1982: Also irgendwie kann ich nicht viel zu deinem Review sagen, das meiste wird in den nächsten Kapiteln geklärt, aber hier wird auch noch die Sache mit Lily besprochen.

Padme: Sicher möglich, ich würde sagen er ist schon so oft daran zerbrochen, das es nicht mehr möglich ist weiterhin daran kaputt zu gehen...

Kapitel 13 – Klammer dich nicht so an Gestern

„Ich zerbreche schon lange nicht mehr daran." Sagte er ruhig und Hermine blickte ihn erstaunt an. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf Severus Brust platziert und strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Bauch.

„Aber, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Warum hast du dich dann damals geweigert über sie zu sprechen?" fragte sie verwundert und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Weil es dich nichts anging und ich keine Lust hatte, mit dir über sie zu reden. Ich habe nicht einmal angedeutet das dieses Thema zu schlimm für mich ist.", erklärte er und Hermine schwieg betroffen. Jetzt wo er es sagte, schien es ihr so logisch zu sein. Wie war sie nur darauf gekommen, dass dieses Thema zu schlimm für ihn war? Vielleicht aufgrund dessen was Harry ihr damals erzählt hatte.

„Ich muss gestehen… du nimmst mir gerade ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln," sagte Hermine langsam und sie hörte ihn kurz auflachen „Ich hatte meine Notizen von deiner Therapie mehr oder weniger auf sie aufgebaut. Ich dachte sie wäre der Hauptgrund weswegen du…"

Sie verstummte niedergeschlagen als er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie spielte sicherlich eine gewisse Rolle dabei, aber sie ist keinesfalls der Hauptgrund. Wenn ich den Hauptgrund wüsste, würde ich es sicherlich sagen. Das Thema Lily ist sicher traurig und wühlt alte Dinge wieder auf. Aber seit ich Potter nicht mehr jeden Tag vor der Nase habe, ist es wesentlich einfacher geworden."

„Also, bist du über sie hinweg?" fragte sie vorsichtig und er schwieg eine Weile. Im Prinzip war ihr diese Pause schon Antwort genug.

„Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass sie Potter geheiratet hat.." sagte er nachdenklich „Daran war ich selbst Schuld, aber ich glaube nicht das ich jemals darüber wegkomme, das sie nicht mehr lebt."

Hermine schwieg betroffen, sie schämte sich für den Stich den sie im Herzen spürte, besonders weil er ihr so was Großes anvertraute. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Beziehung hatten und es absolut nicht gerechtfertigt war jetzt eifersüchtig zu sein. Aber irgendwie wünschte sie sich, dass er mal mit genauso viel Gefühl von ihr sprechen würde.

„Und was ist mit der Spieluhr. Du hattest sie mir nicht zeigen wollen" begann Hermine ein wenig unsicher.

„Ja, weil es dich nichts angeht und weil ich auch gar nicht weiß, was du darüber wissen willst. Es ist eine ganz normale Spieluhr." Erwiderte er streng. Hermine stützte sich auf den Händen ab und blickte zu ihm auf. Ihr Magen machte einen Salto rückwärts, als sie in seine schwarzen Augen blickte.

Hermine du Idiotin, du verliebst dich doch nicht etwas in ihn?! schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und errötete leicht als sie feststellte das es bereits geschehen war.

„Wann hat sie sie dir geschenkt?" fragte sie neugierig und hoffte, dass er von ihrem inneren Kampf nichts mitbekam. Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr zeigen sollte, dass sie nervte, trotzdem setzte er zu einer Antwort an.

„Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, als ich 15 wurde. Sie hatte ein Bild von sich reingemacht, aber sie fand es albern."

Hermine lächelte leicht, wenn auch nur um das ungute Gefühl in sich zu überspielen.

„Und wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehen könntest, was würdest du ändern?"

Severus überlegte wieder eine Weile bevor er dann anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke ich würde dafür sorgen, dass ich mich erst gar nicht mit ihr angefreundet hätte. Denn egal was ich ändern würde, sie würde trotzdem Potter zum Schluss heiraten und wenn sie dann überlebte würde ich wesentlich besser damit klar kommen, wenn ich sie gar nicht erst gemocht hätte. Ich glaub da nicht mehr dran"

„Woran glaubst du nicht mehr?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, weil sie ihm nicht wirklich folgen konnte.

„Liebe.", antwortete er gleichgültig und ihr wurde schlecht. „Das ist alles Humbug."

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen, natürlich hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet, er hätte sich jetzt in sie verliebt, aber ein wenig dumm kam sie sich trotzdem vor.

Ihr Blick glitt wieder auf seine Brust und sie stutzte kurz. Seine linke Hand lag ruhig auf seinem Bauch und direkt daneben zog sich eine dunkelrote Spur.

Vorsichtig hob sie seine Hand hoch und blickte auf den Verband an seinem Handgelenk.

Severus hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und fluchte laut als er den blutdurchtränkten Verband sah. Eilig hob er seine rechte Hand, doch auch bei ihr sah es nicht anders aus.

„Mist!" schimpfte er und setzte sich auf „Natürlich muss das genau hier passieren!"

Unbeteiligt sah Hermine ihm zu, wie er sich anzog, ehe auch sie aufstand und sich ankleidete.

Barfuß aber angezogen, stand der Schwarzhaarige am Sofa und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Schuhen, die seltsamerweise vor dem Ausgang neben dem Tisch standen. Dort angekommen nahm er seine Schuhe, stieß mit dem Fuß gegen ein Stuhlbein und humpelte laut fluchend zum Sofa zurück.

Hermine hätte sicher gelacht, wenn sie nicht in einer so ernsthaften Situation gewesen wären.

„Wir müssen ins St. Mungos, die können dir am besten helfen", meinte Hermine und griff nach dem Zauberstab.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Die stecken mich sofort in die Geschlossene, wenn nicht sogar nach Azkaban. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts. Das liegt am nächsten und ich denke wir schaffen es ungesehen in mein Büro."

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Anscheinend war er sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, in der er schwebte oder aber es war ihm egal. Wenn sie nicht schnell genug waren, würde er verbluten.

„Das ist Wahnsinn. Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich da zustimme. Wir werden es nicht bis Hogwarts schaffen. Das ist kein Spiel, Severus!" Hermine schaffte es nicht die Angst in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen und Severus sah sie einen Augenblick lang ausdruckslos an.

„Ich will nicht sterben!" sagte er vollkommen ruhig und blickte ihr fest in die Augen „Ich will es nicht und ich werde es nicht. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hogwarts, ich habe dort noch genug Tränke die bestimmt helfen."

Er öffnete die Tür der Hütte und blickte fragend zu Hermine, welche langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es geht nicht Severus" flüsterte sie leise, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sie hatte gehofft, sie hätte noch mehr Zeit bevor sie es ihm sagen musste. Aber jetzt ging es nicht anders.

„Severus, ich war im St. Mungos" sagte sie leise und er sah sie irritiert an „Als du geschlafen hast, bin ich ins St. Mungos. Ich hab sie davon überzeugt, dass du nicht gefährlich bist. Ich sollte versuchen dich zurückzubringen und sie wollen dich dann in ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegen."

Schuldbewusst senkte sie ihren Blick. Natürlich hatte sie zugestimmt ihn zurückzubringen und zu Anfang hatte sie es auch vorgehabt, aber dann war sie sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob sie sich wirklich wieder für ihren Beruf entscheiden sollte.

„Erst fällst du mir in den Rücken und dann schläfst du mit mir?" fragte er ungläubig „Oder ist das deine Art um Patienten zum Reden zu bringen?"

Schnell schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Nein, das hatte nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich es wollte. Ich habe dich nicht benutzt!"

Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue, Hermines flehenden Blick schien er zu ignorieren.

„Und das ganze Geschwafel von Vertrauen. Wie vereinbarst du das mit deinem Gewissen?" fragte er hart und blickte kurz auf den Boden auf dem sich schon die Blutstropfen sammelten.

„Ich... es tut mir wirklich leid" sagte sie bittend und eine Träne rann ihr über das Gesicht „Ich wollte meinen Job nicht verlieren, aber inzwischen ist es mir wirklich egal.."

„Miss Granger," meinte er drohend „Soll ich versuchen diese Tür mit der Hand aufzumachen, oder möchten Sie direkt Bekanntschaft mit meiner Wut machen?!"

Hermine schluckte schwer und starrte ihn ängstlich an. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie den Zauberstab hatte, war es wirklich eine dumme Drohung, aber wenn bedachte, dass sie den Zauberstab nicht gegen ihn verwenden würde, war sie wirksam.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und riss ihr den Zauberstab einfach aus der Hand. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie etwas von ihm hörte das sich ganz stark nach „Miststück!" anhörte.

Die Tür schwang ruckartig auf, als er den Zauberstab schwang, ohne noch einmal nach ihr zu sehen, hinausging.

Sie blickte ihm kurz traurig nach, ehe sie ihm eilig folgte. Schnell hatte sie ihn eingeholt, bekam aber Probleme mit ihm Schritt zu halten, da es dunkel war und er einfach die längeren Beine hatte.

„Severus, das ist verrückt! Bis Hogwarts ist es zu weit und wir wissen nicht mal, ob wir da die passenden Mittel haben!"

„Natürlich bin ich verrückt, sonst hätte ich mich nicht von einem frustrierten Weib therapieren lassen!"

Hermine ließ ein künstliches Lachen hören, inzwischen hatte er es fertig gebracht, sie mit seiner sturen Art wütend zu machen. Sie versuchte doch nur sein Leben zu retten und er beleidigte sie.

„Du trauerst einer Frau hinterher, die seit über zwanzig Jahren Tod ist und bei der du nicht den Hauch einer Chance hattest und dann nennst du mich frustriert?!" schrie sie wütend und biss sich kurz danach erschrocken auf die Zunge, als ihr klar wurde was sie gesagt hatte. Severus blieb abrupt stehen und einen Moment lang glaubte Hermine er würde sie Ohrfeigen.

Jetzt wusste sie warum man mit seinen Patienten nicht schlafen sollte und vor allen Dingen warum man sich niemals in sie verlieben sollte.

„Es... tut mir leid. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ich…" stotterte sie, aber er winkte zornig ab.

„Vergiss es!" zischte er kühl und setzte seinen Schritt fort.

„Bitte sei nicht sauer. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht..." rief sie verzweifelt als sie ihm nachsetzte und dabei über den unebenen Waldboden stolperte. Es war schwer in der Dunkelheit den Wald zu sehen. Der Vollmond spendete nur wenig Licht und Severus dachte gar nicht daran, langsamer zu machen, damit sie auch etwas vom Licht des Zauberstabes hatte.

„Ich sagte: Vergiss es!" sagte er eisig „Du weißt ohnehin nicht wovon du sprichst!"

Hermine schnaubte kurz verärgert.

„Wie soll ich auch, du machst ja deinen Mund nicht auf!" keuchte sie, da sie Mühe hatte sich auf den Boden zu konzentrieren und mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Dass sie sich hier im Verbotenen Wald befanden, daran wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Sie fiel jedoch ein wenig zurück, als sie mit ihrem Ärmel an einem Ast hängen blieb. Severus drehte sich zu ihr um und blieb endlich stehen.

„Es geht dich auch absolut nichts an!" knurrte er, als sie sich von dem Ast befreit hatte.

Wütend machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, stolperte über eine Wurzel und riss Severus schreiend mit sich zu Boden.

„Autsch..." fluchte sie benommen, als sie ihn unsanft unter sich begraben hatte „Tut mir Leid..."

„Ich wäre reich, wenn ich für jede Entschuldigung von dir eine Galleone bekäme. Geh von mir runter!" sagte er barsch und Hermine griff hastig nach ihrem Zauberstab, der ihm bei dem Sturz aus der Hand gefallen war.

„Ja, Moment…" keuchend schaffte sie sich auf die Beine und reichte ihm eine helfende Hand. Severus ignorierte sie fluchend und stellte sich schwankend auf die Beine. Er warf dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand einen bösen Blick zu und lehnte sich schließlich erschöpft gegen einen Baum. Hermine musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich frage mich, was das für ein Zauber war" meinte sie nachdenklich und er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Die Verbände sind sauber" erklärte sie mit einem Blick auf seine Handgelenke und er hob prüfend seine Hände. Tatsächlich war nicht mehr von dem Blut zu sehen, das eben noch den Verband geziert hatte.

„Es hat aufgehört..." sagte er lahm und sie nickte zustimmend. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es für ein Zauber war, sie hatte noch nie von einem solchen gehört. Aber wenn er ein paar Zauber kombiniert hatte, konnte sie eine Theorie aufstellen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber kann es sein, dass je besser es dir geht umso mehr blutet es?" fragte sie und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Überschätz dich mal lieber nicht, Liebes" sagte er trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine errötete leicht, als ihr klar wurde was er damit meinte.

„Das meinte ich jetzt gar nicht. Ich rede von deiner Laune. Abgesehen davon fand ich es gar nicht so schlecht!"

Severus lachte kurz und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was wohl eher mein Verdienst war!" meinte er amüsiert und Hermine wusste nicht recht ob sie jetzt beleidigt sein oder sich über den Salto ihres Magens freuen sollte.

„Aber ohne mich, hätte es sicher etwas merkwürdig ausgesehen." konterte sie.

Severus beließ es bei einem zustimmendem „Hmm" und ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein.

Irgendwo in ihrer Nähe raschelte es unheilvoll und sie sprang sofort an Severus Seite und drückte ihm wortlos den Zauberstab in die Hand. Seltsam, noch vor ein paar Minuten, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er eine Gefahr für sie war und nun suchte sie bei ihm Schutz.

„Willst du immer noch nach Hogwarts, oder wärest du einverstanden, wenn wir wo anders hin apparieren?" fragte sie ihn unsicher.


	14. St Angels

Hallo zusammen, vielen Dank für eure vielen Kommis. Ich kann leider wieder nicht auf diese eingehen, da ich gleich arbeiten muss.  
Jaha... Am heiligen Montag muss ich schaffen!! So eine unverschämtheit, es ist doch Sylvester...  
Na ja, ich denke im alten Jahre sehen wir uns wohl nicht mehr, also wünsche ich euch schon mal alles alles gute und einen super schönen Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Knuddel  
e-z

P.S.: Wenn ihr vorher das Kapitel lest rutscht es sich besser ;-p 

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – St. Angels**

Hermine blickte sich stirnrunzelnd in dem hellbeleuchtetem Flur um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich hier befanden, aber sie hoffte das Severus es wusste.

An der Lampe an der Decke konnte sie erkennen, dass sie sich hier in einem Muggelgebäude befanden. Severus war dagegen gewesen, dass sie apparierte, mit der Begründung, dass er sich dann wohl im St. Mungos wieder finden würde.

Sie konnte sein Misstrauen natürlich verstehen, aber trotzdem ärgerte es sie, da sie nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihn zurück zu bringen.

Also hatte sie sich geschlagen gegeben und ihm den Zauberstab überlassen. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein wenig Angst gehabt, er könnte sie alleine im Wald zurück lassen. Aber das hatte er nicht getan.

Hermine überkam nun Panik, als sie sah, wie Severus sich verunsichert im Flur umsah. Sie zweifelte nicht an seiner Apparierkunst, aber da er ein wenig erschöpft war, durch den Blutverlust, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob sie hier richtig waren.

Severus drückte ihr wortlos den Zauberstab in die Hand, ging weiter den Flur entlang und klopfte schließlich an eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten.

Hermine beobachtete ihn unauffällig von der Seite. So unsicher hatte sie ihn bisher noch nicht erlebt. Normalerweise war er immer Herr der Lage und man sah nur selten, wenn ihm etwas zu schaffen machte. Doch diesmal waren seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sie konnte trotzdem erkennen, dass er leicht zitterte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihnen stand ein älterer Mann mit dunkelgrauen Haaren und einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Er war ein wenig kleiner und dicker als Severus und langsam formte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

Hermine brauchte die nächsten Worte nicht zu hören um zu wissen, dass dies sein Vater war.

„Siehe da, der verlorene Sohn" sagte er gehässig und Severus Miene verdunkelte sich. „Eileen, komm her und guck dir an, wer uns mit seiner nutzlosen Anwesenheit beehrt!"

Severus riss Hermine den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand, den sie hinter ihrem Rücken gehalten hatte und blickte seinen Vater böse an.

Dieser musterte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand argwöhnisch, schien aber keine wirkliche Angst davor zu haben.

„Ist Jack da?" fragte Severus kühl.

„Jack?" Der Mann setzte ein fragendes Gesicht auf und blickte von Severus zu Hermine rüber „Und ich dachte schon, du wärst gekommen um uns deine hübsche Freundin vorzustellen" Er musterte Hermine eindringlich.

Errötet senkte sie den Blick, während Severus sie besitzergreifend dichter an sich zog. Hermine wusste nicht was das bedeutete, eben war er noch sauer auf sie gewesen und nun wollte er sie beschützen?

Hinter Tobias Snape erschien eine kleine zierliche Frau mit langen dunkelgrauen Haaren und ebenso schwarzen Augen wie Severus. Als sie ihn erblickte, sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie schob ihren Mann beiseite, blieb vor Severus stehen und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Sev..." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und schloss ihn schließlich in die Arme. Severus legte unbeholfen einen Arm um sie und Hermine machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, da sie das Glück von Mutter und Sohn nicht stören wollte.

Tobias Snape jedoch, beobachtete die Szene mit finsterer Miene und räusperte sich vielsagend.

Augenblicklich ließ die Frau ihren Sohn los und lächelte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht das du kommst..." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wie auch? Wir hatten angenommen, er wäre im Irrenhaus!" murrte der Vater und Hermine musste den Drang unterdrücken ihm zu erklären, dass das St. Mungos kein Irrenhaus war.

Eileen aber ignorierte seine Bemerkung, ebenso wie Severus und winkte sie in die Wohnung.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein. Jack ist auch da!"

Severus nahm Hermine, zu ihrer Überraschung, an der Hand und führte sie mit sich in die Wohnung, hinter seiner Mutter her. Es war eine sehr kleine Wohnung und nichts darin zeigte, dass auch eine Hexe hier wohnte.

Sie betraten eine enge Küche, an dessen Tisch Jack saß und mit ernstem Blick an einer Zigarette zog. Er warf seinem Bruder einen kühlen Blick zu und nickte grüßend zu Hermine.

„Warum bringst du deine Therapeutin mit?" fragte Jack stirnrunzelnd und hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass Severus sie an der Hand hielt.

Eilig ließ Severus sie los und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt neben Jack. Hermine blieb verunsichert an der Tür stehen.

„Das ist deine Therapeutin?" fragte Severus Vater erstaunt. Er trat einen Schritt vor und stand nun genau neben ihr. Hermine war der Blick, mit dem er sie abermals musterte ziemlich unangenehm. „Hab ich mir anders vorgestellt"

Eileen lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu und deutete ihr an auf dem Stuhl neben Severus Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich koch euch allen erst Mal eine Tasse Kaffee" sagte sie schließlich und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen.

Severus Vater blickte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, drehte sich um und ging wortlos aus dem Raum.

„Seine Sendung fängt an" erklärte Eileen und wirkte ein wenig erleichtert als sie in ihre Tasche griff und ihren Zauberstab rausholte. Sie schwenkte ihn kurz und einen Moment später standen auf dem Tisch vier dampfende Tassen Kaffee.

„Hast du meinen Zauberstab dabei?" fragte Severus an Jack gewandt und dieser nickte. Er griff an seine Seite und reichte ihm dann den schwarzen Stab.

„Bist du entlassen worden?" Jack musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd und schnippte seine Asche in den Aschenbecher.

„Indirekt" antwortete Severus ausweichend und drehte sich zu Hermine um „Hier hast du…" er brach räuspernd ab und verbesserte sich eilig „Haben Sie ihn wieder!"

Hermine nahm ihren Stab entgegen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum Jack den Zauberstab von ihm aufbewahrt hatte. Sie hatte angenommen die Pfleger im St. Mungos hätten ihn an sich genommen.

„Hast du mit ihr…" fragte Jack argwöhnisch und blickte von Severus zu Hermine, die augenblicklich errötete.

„Oh Gott…" stöhnte Jack laut und Severus und seine Mutter blickten ihn fragend an. Eileen hatte inzwischen auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Jack Platz genommen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon..." begann Severus eilig aber Jack unterbrach ihn laut.

„Du hast mir ihr geschlafen!" sagte er vorwurfsvoll, mit einem Blick auf Hermine die augenblicklich noch röter wurde.

„Wie kommst du auf so eine absurde Idee?" fragte Severus anscheinend darum bemüht Jack von dieser Idee wieder abzubringen.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Du hast ihre Hand gehalten, als ihr reinkamt, du duzt sie und sie ist sofort rot geworden als ich es gesagt habe" meinte er gelassen und schüttelte den Kopf „Du verrücktes Huhn, wie viele Jahre jünger ist sie? Sie hätte mal deine Schülerin sein können!"

Hermine presste beschämt die Lippen aufeinander und Severus räusperte sich unbeholfen.

„Nein!" stöhnte Jack wieder und Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie so leicht zu durchschauen war.

„Was ist aus deinem Tabu geworden? Hast du nicht mal gesagt du würdest niemals etwas mit Schülerinnen und ehemaligen Schülerinnen von dir anfangen?!"

Severus antwortete nicht und nippte stattdessen an seinem Kaffee. Hermine war das Gespräch richtig unangenehm und betrachtete interessiert ihre Knie. Was die nun alle von ihr dachten, wollte sie gar nicht erst wissen.

Jack schüttelte weiterhin ungläubig den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde das er keine Antwort erhalten würde.

„Gut, lassen wir das vorerst. Also warum bist du zu dieser Zeit nicht im St. Mungos?" fragte seine Mutter stirnrunzelnd mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Hermine blickte ebenfalls auf, es war schon viertel nach elf, damit fielen die besten Ausreden aus „Hast du was ausgefressen?"

„Mmh..." machte Severus nachdenklich „Ich bin… gegangen. Und ich hab sie mitgenommen."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein, dass Hermine nutzte um einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken. Anscheinend hatte weder Jack, noch Eileen das Verlangen näher nachzufragen.

„Also habt ihr jetzt vor durchzubrennen?" Wieder zog Jack an seiner Zigarette, blickte erst Hermine und dann Severus an.

Wie schön wäre doch die Aussicht darauf, nun einfach wegzugehen, ihren Job war sie nun sicherlich los. Immerhin hatte sie so ziemlich jede Regel gebrochen, die das St. Mungos hatte.

„Eigentlich nicht" antwortete Severus zu ihrer Enttäuschung „Ich weiß noch nicht was ich jetzt tue." Er war zwar aus dem St. Mungos abgehauen, aber darauf stand eigentlich keine Strafe. Besonders da Hermine ihn nicht wegen Entführung anzeigte und sie nun selbst für alles verantwortlich war. Sie hatte es ihm ermöglicht zu fliehen, sie hatte mit ihrem Patienten geschlafen und sie hatte ihn nicht zurück gebracht.

Was war sie doch für eine Närrin.

„Ihr könnt solange hier bleiben, bis ihr überlegt habt wie es weitergeht." sagte Eileen lächelnd „Das heißt, wenn du das willst."

Severus zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und Hermine sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das er das nicht unbedingt wollte.

„Du weißt aber noch was McGonagall gesagt hat?" fragte Jack forschend und drückte seine Zigarette aus „Solange du nicht ausreichend therapiert wurdest, darfst du nicht an die Schule zurück."

„Ja, ist mir bekannt.", erwiderte Severus missmutig.

Hermine war überrascht wie gut McGonagall die Sache durchdacht hatte. Sicher war ihr klar gewesen, dass Severus sich nicht einfach so therapieren ließ. Aber wenn ihm sein Beruf als Lehrer wichtig genug war, würde er da wohl durch müssen.

„Also hast du nicht mehr vor auf Hogwarts zu arbeiten?" harkte Jack nach und Severus seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ins St. Mungos kann ich ja nicht mehr zurück, nehme ich an."

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie die Therapie fortsetzen, wenn du zurück gehst?" fragte Eileen.

Severus wandte sich mit wenig Begeisterung Hermine zu, die nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Ins St. Mungos konnte er nicht zurück und wenn dann nur um seine Überweisung zu einem anderen Krankenhaus abzuholen, da er inzwischen als besonders schwerer Fall galt.

„Dublin" sagte sie leise „Um die Therapie fortzusetzen müsstest du nach Dublin. Es ist ein besonders gutes Krankenhaus, das auf … ähm schwierige Fälle spezialisiert ist. Für Patienten ist es sehr angenehm, da man dort viele Freiheiten hat und sich die Betreuer gut um die Patienten kümmern. Es ist auch kein richtiges Krankenhaus…"

„Eine Anstalt?! Ihr wollte mich in ein Irrenhaus stecken?!" rief er entsetzt. Das sich die Anstalt in Dublin befand, schien ihn gar nicht zu stören.

„Es ist kein Irrenhaus" sagte Hermine hastig „Es gibt dort keine Zwangsjacken oder Gummizellen. Es ist wie ein Kurort…"

„Eine Kur für lauter Verrückte!" kicherte Jack und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er war ihr nicht gerade hilfreich.

„Und mit was für Leuten werde ich da zusammengesteckt?" fragte Severus schlecht gelaunt.

„Also, ich habe da vor einiger Zeit mal ein Praktikum gemacht. Die sind alle ganz nett da. Es sind hauptsächlich Patienten dort, die psychische Störungen haben."

Das Krankheitsbild der Personen dort verbesserte seine Laune nicht unbedingt.

„Oh" rief Eileen aufgeregt „Ist es das St. Angelst? Da warst du doch schon mal Severus!"

Verwirrt blinzelte Hermine und blickte fragend von Eileen zu Severus welcher ebenso irritiert war.

„Wann soll ich bitte dort gewesen sein? Ich war noch nie in Dublin!" sagte er mit Nachdruck und seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, doch. Mit acht Jahren wurdest du von deinem Therapeuten dort eingewiesen. Das musst du doch noch wissen, du warst zwei Jahre lang dort!" sagte seine Mutter bestimmt und er starrte sie sprachlos an.


	15. Ich war es nicht

sepsis: Ja... manchmal bin ich echt gemein. Aber jetzt geht es ja weiter und es wird auch ganz viel erklärt...

Padme: Ich hoffe das ich das einigermaßen glaubhaft rübergebracht habe in diesem Kapitel. Mal sehen. Aber es freut mich das dir Sevs Papa unsympathisch ist. So sollte es auch sein.

thefish13: Hallo dumme Schwester, ich weiß das ich gut bin... lol Das sechzehnte Kapitel wird aber noch besser.

**Kapitel 15 – Ich war es nicht**

Severus konnte kaum fassen, was er da hörte. Er sollte in einer Anstalt gewesen sein? Daran müsste er sich doch erinnern können, so was würde man doch nicht vergessen. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nicht sagen, was er im Alter von acht bis zehn Jahren gemacht hatte. Das war auch ziemlich lange her, aber so etwas Wichtiges würde man doch in Erinnerung behalten, oder etwa nicht?

„Wieso habt ihr mir das nie gesagt?" fragte Jack ein wenig beleidigt und Severus blickte ihn fassungslos an. Jack überstrapazierte heute einfach seine Nerven.

„Dir?!" wütend wandte er sich an seine Mutter „Wieso hat MIR das keiner gesagt?!"

Eileen seufzte kurz und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du dich daran nicht erinnerst? Du warst acht Jahre alt, an so was erinnert man sich doch noch. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du gerne deinen Vater fragen. Er hält dir heute noch vor, dass du auf der Fahrt dorthin mit Pommes in seinem Auto rumgeworfen hast!" erklärte Eileen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hasse es, wenn man mich zwingt Pommes zu essen, wenn ich keinen Hunger habe!" fauchte Severus. An diese Fahrt konnte er sich noch sehr gut erinnern, weil sein Vater damals beinahe in den Graben gefahren wäre, bei dem Versuch zu fahren und ihm gleichzeitig den Hals umzudrehen. Seltsamerweise wusste er aber nicht mehr wohin sie an diesem Tag gefahren waren. Er hatte angenommen der Zielort wäre so unwichtig gewesen, dass er ihn einfach vergessen hatte.

Severus blickte fragend auf, als Hermine sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Ähm… Ganz ehrlich, würde mich jetzt mal interessieren, warum er dort eingewiesen wurde?" fragte sie leise und Severus nickte zustimmend, auch wenn er nichts Gutes befürchtete.

Wahrscheinlich kam nun raus, dass er ein Psychopath war und schon einen Haufen Muggel auf dem Gewissen hatte. Überraschen würde ihn das tatsächlich nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr den genauen Begriff, mit der Fachsprache habe ich es nicht so," sagte seine Mutter nachdenklich „Als du sechs warst, haben wir bemerkt, dass du nicht wie andere Kinder in deinem Alter warst (Severus ließ ein Seufzen hören). Du hast dich ja schon immer zurückgezogen, aber irgendwann hast du dich geweigert etwas zu essen oder zu trinken, so dass wir dich regelrecht dazu zwingen mussten. Als es immer schlimmer wurde, hab ich angefangen mir richtige Sorgen zu machen und dich zu einer Therapeutin geschickt."

„Und wer daran Schuld war, ist wohl klar", knurrte Severus verärgert und blickte finster zur Tür, an der sein Vater gerade erschien.

„Ich hab euch streiten gehört", sagte dieser und Jack grinste.

„Ja, deine fachmännische Meinung ist mal wieder gefragt. Mum versucht sich gerade daran zu erinnern, warum Severus damals in die Klapse kam!" rief er neugierig und sein Bruder warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Seiner Meinung nach war Jack viel zu nett zu dem Mann, dabei wurde er nicht mal als Sohn anerkannt. Was er zwar auch nicht war, aber immerhin, war er schuld daran, dass Jack ohne Mutter aufwachsen musste.

„Das habe ich mir gemerkt, weil ich dachte ich könnte ihn irgendwann mal damit aufziehen. Außerdem hat mich das viel Geld gekostet. Dissoziative Störung, haben die gesagt. Aber ob das stimmt ist fraglich. Ein Verrückter, der von Verrückten behandelt wird. Aber ich hatte ja nichts zu sagen!" antwortete er mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf seine Frau.

„Und was heißt das?" fragte Jack, griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten hervor. Sein Blick hatte sich, sowie die Blicke der anderen, Hermine zugewandt, die ein wenig errötete.

„Bei diesen Störungen handelt es sich um die Abspaltung unterschiedlicher psychischer Funktionen wie dem Erinnerungsvermögen, eigener Gefühle, der Wahrnehmung, der eigenen Person oder der Umgebung. Man verliert teilweise oder auch gänzlich die Wahrnehmung des jeweiligen. Zum Beispiel müssen einige von ihnen deshalb zwangsernährt werden oder sie müssen unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen weil sie zum Beispiel nach einem schweren Sturz nicht merken würden, dass sie sich die Hand gebrochen haben.", zitierte Hermine und Severus musste sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend das Lachen verkneifen, nicht weil das was sie sagte so lustig war, sondern weil sie genauso sprach wie damals im Unterricht. Nur das er diesmal selbst keine Ahnung hatte, ob es richtig war was sie sagte. „Manche verlieren die Wahrnehmung ihrer Persönlichkeit. Sie nehmen dann zwar ihre Umgebung wahr und hören alles, was die Menschen sagen, aber sie reagieren nicht, weil sie sich selbst nicht wahrnehmen. Andere von ihnen nehmen sich aber auch zu stark wahr. Die verfügen dann nicht nur über eine Persönlichkeit, sondern gleich über mehrere."

Severus konnte das alles nicht zuordnen. Er wusste zwar, dass er früher öfter mal keinen Hunger gehabt hatte, aber dass er deshalb in eine Anstalt gekommen war, war ihm neu. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Zeit so erfolgreich verdrängt, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Ihm fiel ein. dass er im St. Mungos schon häufiger von so einer Anstalt geträumt hatte. Er hatte geträumt, er hätte sich das Handgelenk gebrochen und es nicht bemerkt. Also waren das doch keine einfachen Träume, sondern vielleicht Erinnerungen die er wohl verdrängt hatte. Es hatte ihn ohnehin schon gewundert, dass der Traum so real war.

Jack schnaufte kurz und zündete sich dann eine Zigarette an.

„Eine multiple Persönlichkeit also?" meinte er fragend und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht bei jedem so. Bei manchen tritt es stärker in Erscheinung und andere wiederum haben nur ein paar dieser Symptome.", erklärte sie und Jack nickte langsam.

„Aber ich würde mal sagen, ich bin eindeutig geheilt, denn ich fühle das ich jetzt Hunger habe!", meinte Severus nach einer Weile und seine Mutter stand sofort auf.

„Ja natürlich, Ich habe von heute Mittag noch Pizza da, Jack wollte sie ja nicht.", mit diesen Worten, schritt sie am Tisch vorbei zur Vorratskammer und öffnete sie. „Ich wollte sie einfrieren, aber die Tiefkühltruhe ist ohnehin zu voll."

„Aber wenn du wirklich in dieser Anstalt warst, dann frage ich mich, warum das nicht in deiner Akte steht. Normalerweise müsste das dort vermerkt sein!", warf Hermine nachdenklich ein.

„Das kann ich dir sagen," ergriff Tobias Snape das Wort und sah seinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an „Eileen hatte Angst, das er später mal Probleme bekommen würde, wenn das vermerkt wird. Also habe ich eine richtige Stange Geld bezahlen müssen, damit die Sache nachher unter den Tisch fallen würde."

Hermine öffnete empört den Mund.

„Aber das dürfen Sie nicht, das ist Bestechung.", rief sie entsetzt und der Mann grinste.

„Dann sagen Sie das mal dieser tollen Anstalt. Die hatte da keine Probleme mit."

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, schwieg aber.

„Und Schmerz fühlst du auch?" fragte Jack plötzlich ein wenig nervös und deutete auf Severus Handgelenke, an denen man deutlich den Verband durch seinen Pulli sehen konnte. „Ich meine, angenommen, die Wunden würden einfach wieder aufbrechen, was sicher mal passieren kann… Das würdest du doch merken, oder?"

Stirnrunzelnd tauschte Severus einen Blick mit Hermine. Er hatte vorher noch überlegt, ob er Jack davon erzählen sollte, hatte sich dann aber doch dagegen entschieden. Nun schien es jedoch gar nicht mehr so verkehrt zu sein, denn anscheinend wusste er irgendwas.

„Ja… wahrscheinlich", antwortete Severus ein wenig misstrauisch und Jack nickte ein wenig erleichtert. So langsam dämmerte es ihm.

„Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen, Jack?" fragte er forsch, als die Mikrowelle klingelte und seine Mutter hinter ihm mit dem Geschirr klapperte.

„Nein, wieso?" Unschuldig zog Jack an seiner Zigarette.

„Angenommen, es hätte schon einmal, einfach so geblutet. Hättest du mir dann etwas zu sagen?"

Unruhig rutschte Jack auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Es hat aber wieder aufgehört?" fragte er ausweichend und sah tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

Severus hatte keine Lust auf diese Frage-Antwort Spiel, dafür war die Sache einfach zu Ernst und Jack hatte ganz eindeutig etwas damit zu tun.

„Also kann es sein, dass du mich dazu überredet hast, den Zauberstab aufzubewahren, weil man ja nachsehen könnte, welcher Zauber zuletzt ausgeführt wurde und es wäre dann wohl nicht der meine gewesen", kombinierte Severus und sein Bruder schluckte hörbar.

Seine Mutter unterbrach das Gespräch kurz, als sie vor Hermine und Severus einen Teller mit Pizza abstellte und sich wieder an ihren Platz setzte.

„Ich hatte mal, von einem sehr nützlichen Zauber gelesen, der Wunden wieder aufbrechen lässt, sobald man fröhlich ist. Ich dachte du würdest dann Panik bekommen und merken wie viel dein Leben wert ist…" gab Jack kleinlaut zu.

„Du hättest mich damit beinahe umgebracht!" rief Severus zornig. Die Gelassenheit mit der Jack die Sache nahm, machte ihn wütend.

„Die Heiler hätten schon gewusst was zu tun wäre. Außerdem sinkt dein Lebenswille ja so schnell wieder, dass du nicht mal annähernd in Gefahr warst!" erwiderte Jack stur.

„Lenk nicht ab, das war schwarze Magie!" fauchte sein Bruder und Jack verdrehte die Augen.

„Du weißt, wie schlecht ich im zaubern bin, ich hätte dich ganz sicher nicht töten können, du Eimer!" Severus hörte wie sein Vater an der Tür kurz auflachte, aber das war ihm momentan egal. Mit ihm würde er sich später befassen.

„Der Zauber funktioniert aber einwandfrei! Ich kann dir gerne mal zeigen, wie sich das anfühlt!" meinte Severus wütend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Jack, welcher erschrocken zurück wich.

Hermine die die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, reagierte blitzschnell und nahm ihm den Zauberstab einfach aus der Hand.

„Das kann man auch vernünftig regeln!" sagte sie streng.

„Es ist wirklich schön zu sehen, wie deine Söhne versuchen sich gegenseitig umzubringen.", lachte Severus Vater und Eileen funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Einer davon ist auch dein Sohn!" zischte sie verärgert und ihr Mann schwieg.

„Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn wir jetzt gemeinsam einen Gegenspruch suchen. Jack hat bestimmt eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat.", meinte Hermine ruhig.

„Sicher nicht!" schnaubte Jack „Nur weil du eine Perle hast, willst du plötzlich weiterleben, aber an uns denkst du kein Stück!"

„Eine was?" fragte Severus irritiert.

„Ein Mädchen, denk doch mal nach!"

„Überfordere ihn doch nicht gleich", sagte Tobias mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Immer noch wütend drehte Severus sich zu ihm um.

„Geh und kauf dir einen Schnaps! An dich denkt hier ohnehin keiner!" fauchte er. Sein Vater setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, doch Eileen war schneller.

„Severus, iss deine Pizza, bevor sie kalt wird!" befahl sie und etwas an ihrem Tonfall machte ihm klar, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete, auch wenn ihm der Hunger inzwischen vergangen war.

Noch immer wütend, stach er mit der Gabel in seine Pizza und begann schweigend zu essen.

„Es stört mich nicht beim rauchen, wenn ihr esst" grinste Jack und Hermine lachte kurz. Severus fand das jedoch gar nicht komisch.

Die Sache war noch nicht geklärt und Jack tat schon wieder so, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Während er aß, spürte er wie sein Hunger wiederkehrte und die Pizza schnell verschwinden ließ. Mit vollem Magen war er schon nur noch halb so wütend.

„Ihr könnt gerne bei mir übernachten. Dann können wir nach einem Gegenzauber suchen.", erklärte Jack, als auch Hermine mit dem Essen fertig war. Severus wollte zuerst eine böse Antwort geben, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es wohl schlimmer enden würde, wenn er hier blieb.

Also nickte er.

Er wusste das seine Eltern heute anders waren als früher, er hatte gesehen das seine Mutter sich nicht mehr so viel gefallen ließ und das sein Vater sich mehr zurück hielt. Vielleicht war es ihm unangenehm dass er im Falle eines Falles noch zwei Zauberstäbe gegen sich hatte.

Früher hätte Severus seinen Zauberstab sicher nie gegen ihn gerichtet. Dafür war der Einfluss seines Vaters auf ihn zu groß gewesen und natürlich hatte er Angst davor aus Hogwarts geschmissen zu werden.

Aber diese Gründe fielen nun weg und das wussten seine Eltern genauso gut wie er.

„Prima. Wenn wir das dann geregelt haben, kehrt ihr brav ins St. Mungos zurück, würde ich sagen.", meinte Jack und Severus blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Er kann aber nicht…", begann Hermine, aber Jack unterbrach sie streng.

„Hör mir mal zu, Fräulein. Du arbeitest da, also lass dir gefälligst eine hübsche Geschichte einfallen. Und dann therapierst du ihn zu Ende!"

„Ich darf aber…" wieder unterbrach Jack sie.

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mit ihm gepennt hast. Wenn du es nicht jedem dort auf die Nase bindest, wird es keiner wissen!"

Hermine errötete wieder und nickte dann kleinlaut. Severus musste sich wieder ein Grinsen verkneifen. Es regte ihn zwar auf, dass Jack sich wagte Forderungen zu stellen, aber hierbei musste er ihm wirklich Recht geben.

Manchmal war Hermine einfach viel zu sehr auf die Vorschriften fixiert.


	16. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

sepsis: Oh, mal einer der Jack versteht. Er meint es ja nicht böse, er hat nur nicht nachgedacht -gg-

Padme: Ja, die Familie ist auch nicht gerade für ihre Zuneigung zueinander bekannt..

poschpitty: Oh gott. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu lange gebraucht, aber hier ist die Fortsetzung. Normalerweise bin ich schneller.

_**Kapitel 16 – Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund**_

Hermine blickte sich neugierig in Jacks Wohnzimmer um. Sie waren sofort nach Jacks Vorschlag per Flohpulver abgereist und hatten sich auf dem Sofa zusammengesetzt. Es war kein großes Zimmer und auch hier konnte man nicht vermuten, dass ein Zauberer dort wohnte. Die Wände waren mit Postern von irgendwelchen Filmen plakatiert, gegenüber dem Sofa stand ein Fernseher und daneben ein Schreibtisch mit Computer.

Hermine saß neben Severus auf dem grünen Sofa und sah zu wie Jack ein Buch aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches holte und sich dann zu ihnen setzte.

„Hier drin, hab ich den Zauber gelesen", erklärte er und deutete auf das Buch „Ähm… wollt ihr eigentlich was trinken?"

„Kaffee!" sagte Severus sofort und Jack blickte irritiert auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht.

„Dann mach dir welchen!"

Severus hatte anscheinend schon eine solche Antwort erwartet, denn er schwenkte sofort seinen Zauberstab und vor ihnen standen zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee.

„Das Buch kommt mir schwer bekannt vor", meinte Severus nachdem er einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. Hermine nahm ihre heiße Tasse in die Hand und wärmte sich daran, es war nicht gerade warm in seiner Wohnung.

„Klar, ich habe es auch irgendwann mal bei dir mitgehen lassen!" grinste Jack und fing an darin zu blättern.

Severus ließ ein Schnauben hören, während Hermine verhaltend kicherte.

„Oh", machte Jack nach einer Weile und seine Augen wanderten schnell über eine Seite im Buch. Er räusperte sich kurz und blickte dann von Severus zu Hermine.

„Also… ähm… hier steht… dass es dafür keinen Gegenzauber gibt… aber" Jack überflog noch einmal kurz die Seite „es hört von selbst auf, irgendwann…. Also wenn… hmm, wenn der Grund zu Leben deutlich die Gründe zu Sterben überwiegen."

„Wenn ich es überhaupt schaffe das zu überleben!" rief Severus trocken und Jack presste schuldbewusst die Lippen zusammen.

Hermine hatte von einem solchen Zauber noch nie etwas gehört und er ergab für sie auch absolut keinen Sinn.

„Also, eigentlich ist der Zauber dafür gedacht, Leute in den Selbstmord zu treiben" gab Jack leise zu „Ich hatte den Text damals nur überflogen und ein paar wichtige Details überlesen, nicht was du jetzt denkst…"

„Dann braucht man sich doch auch nicht mehr umzubringen, dass macht der Zauber doch schon!" warf Hermine ein und der Braunhaarige schluckte kurz.

„Wie gesagt, ich hab ein paar Details übersehen. Der Zauber ist für seelische Wunden gedacht, nicht für Körperliche. Glück im Unglück würde ich sagen…" meinte er schulternzuckend und klappte das Buch zu.

„Glück im Unglück?!" polterte Severus neben ihr los „Jack, ich kann jederzeit verbluten!"

„Aber wenn die Gründe überwiegen hört es auf. Stell dir vor ich hätte den Zauber richtig gebraucht. Dann wäre es für dich nahezu unmöglich da heil rauszukommen!"

„Das ist es jetzt schon!" fauchte Severus.

Ein wenig verärgert winkte Jack ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt reg dich mal nicht so auf. Es ist dir doch ohnehin völlig Jacke wie Hose, ob du nun lebst oder nicht!"

Bevor Severus antworten konnte ging Hermine dazwischen.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn ihr euch zankt. So, oder so, haben wir keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu hoffen, dass alles gut geht und es bald aufhört…"

„Vielleicht hört es ja auf, wenn ich den Verursacher umbringe!" zischte Severus böse und Jack rutschte instinktiv ein Stück zurück.

„Wenn du dich nicht so anstellen würdest, hätte es schon längst aufgehört!" gab sein Bruder zurück und die beiden funkelten sich wütend an.

„Schluss jetzt!" bellte Hermine streng „Ihr benehmt euch ja wie im Kindergarten

(„Wie im Kindergarten? Er wollte mich umbringen!", „Stimmt ja gar nicht!"), Ich werde dir im St. Mungos reichlich Blutbildungstränke zur Verfügung stellen und es wäre sicher schon ein großer Schritt getan wenn ihr Zwei euch endlich vertragen würdet."

Hermine wusste inzwischen, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte als darum zu kämpfen, dass sie Severus weiter therapieren konnte.

So wie die Dinge standen, würde es sicher nicht gut ausgehen, wenn man ihn nach Dublin schickte.

Sie wusste zwar noch nicht wie sie es anstellen sollte, aber darüber konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Liz?" wechselte Severus nach einer Weile des Schweigens, das Thema.

„Hat mich verlassen." brummte Jack schlecht gelaunt und sofort war Severus Wut wie weggeblasen.

„Wieso?"

„Ich war ihr in letzter Zeit zu schlecht gelaunt." Erwiderte er ruhig und Hermine nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

Sie sprachen den Grund nicht laut aus, aber es war offensichtlich warum Jack schlechte Laune hatte. Und an Severus Miene erkannte Hermine, dass er genau wusste wer die Schuld dafür trug.

Hermine tat die Sache für Jack Leid, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es für Severus mal ganz gut war. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn er wusste, dass sein Bruder wegen ihm ebenfalls leiden musste. Trotz des Streits wollte er sicher nicht, dass es Jack schlecht ging.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie entweder alles mit mir zusammen durchsteht oder sich einen anderen suchen muss.", erklärte Jack und wollte offenbar den Eindruck erwecken als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen.

„Und was ist mit dem Kind?" fragte Severus und klang dabei ein wenig schuldbewusst.

„Weiß nicht. Es ist ja noch nicht da."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein, in der sie stumm ihren Kaffee tranken und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, bis Jack schließlich aufstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin ziemlich müde. Wir können ja schon mal das Sofa ausklappen" meinte er und rückte den Wohnzimmertisch ein wenig zur Seite.

„Nachdem ihr schon so intim wart, macht es euch sicher nichts aus, das Sofa zu teilen. Mehr Platz habe ich nicht, es sei denn ihr wollt lieber mit mir in einem Bett schlafen."

„Nein, Danke" erwiderte Severus und Jack grinste amüsiert. Trotz allem war es Hermine unangenehm sich ein Sofa mit Severus zu teilen. Auch wenn es sie natürlich insgeheim freute, ihm so nah sein zu können, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sich von ihr bedrängt fühlte.

„Dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht" rief Jack und ließ sie alleine.

Hermine stand auf und machte Severus Platz, der mit einem lauten Quietschen das Sofa auszog. Anschließend klappte er kurz das Polster hoch und kramte eine Decke hervor.

Anscheinend hatte er schon öfter hier übernachtet.

„Ich kann auch auf dem Teppich schlafen, wenn es dich stört" sagte Severus, als er die Decke über dem Sofa ausgebreitet hatte.

Hermine blickte kurz auf den weißen Teppich vor dem Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Nein. Es stört mich nicht, dafür ist es auch viel zu kalt. Es sei denn, dich stört es."

„Nein" sagte er nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Nur ein paar Minuten später war es dunkel und er lag neben ihr auf dem Sofa. Es war eigentlich unsinnig, aber Hermine wagte es trotzdem nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„Du vertraust mir nicht mehr, oder?" fragte Hermine leise. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete.

„Nachdem heutigen Tag sollte ich eigentlich niemandem mehr trauen.", sagte er bitter und Hermine fühlte sich noch ein wenig unwohler in ihrer Haut.

„Ich weiß es ist vollkommen berechtigt, aber du bist anders als meine bisherigen Patienten. Die meisten wollen zu Anfang nicht reden, aber irgendwann fangen sie doch an, weil sie meinen, sie haben ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren. Aber du bist nicht so. Du legst dein Leben nicht offen dar und sprichst erst wenn du jemandem vollkommen vertraust. Und das habe ich kaputt gemacht.", erklärte sie leise.

„Ich wüsste ohnehin nicht worüber wir noch reden sollten. Du weißt doch schon alles.", sagte er langsam und sie lachte kurz.

„Über die richtig wichtigen Dinge haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen. Ich denke da an Dumbledore und deine Rolle als Spion."

Hermine wartete kurz, aber Severus antwortete nicht, also sprach sie weiter.

„Ich denke mir, dass Dumbledore dir diese Aufgabe gegeben hat und du die letzten Jahre für nichts anderes gelebt hast. Und jetzt leben weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort, all Deine Zeit hast Du für die Beiden geopfert und der Grund einfach nur zu überleben existiert nicht mehr. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich unterfordert fühlen und wüsste nichts mit mir anzufangen, weil ja wirklich so ziemlich alles nicht mehr da ist, wofür du vorher gelebt hast." Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig erregt und sie hoffte, dass sie damit nicht zu weit gegangen war, besonders weil sie gar nicht genau sagen konnte, wie er diese Zeit erlebt hatte und ob er nicht doch froh war, dass diese Zeiten jetzt vorbei waren.

„Klug kombiniert, Watson" sagte er ein wenig später.

„Würdest du denn mit mir darüber reden?" fragte sie vorsichtig und er drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Mal sehen"

---

Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen von dem Geräusch klirrenden Geschirrs geweckt. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie sich befand.

Sie hatte eine Hand in schwarzes Haar vergraben und ihr Kopf lag auf einer Brust die sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

Sofort schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht und sie betete stumm, dass Severus jetzt nicht aufwachte.

Ganz langsam nahm sie ihre Hand zurück und setzte sich auf. Genau in diesem Moment kam Jack aus der Küche und zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu. Zweifellos hatte er gesehen wie sie geschlafen hatte, denn um in die Küche zu gelangen musste man durch das Wohnzimmer gehen.

„Kaffee ist fertig!" sagte er und wedelte mit der Kaffeekanne in seiner Hand. Hermines Blick glitt zum Wohnzimmertisch, der schon fertig fürs Frühstück gedeckt war.

„Schön" sagte sie und rieb sich noch ein wenig müde die Augen. Jack warf einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Bruder und runzelte die Stirn. Er schnappte sich eine Tasse und einen Löffel und begann sie aneinander zu schlagen, während er lautstark singend durch den Raum tanzte.

„Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund – oh yeah! Wacht alle auf und schauts euch an, die Morgenstund – Man!"

Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihn an. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit wie Severus Hand nach seinem Zauberstab tastete und er irgendetwas murmelte.

„Es ist so früh, steif auf den Tisch, der frühe Vogel fängt den Fisch! Also werde wach und munter und hol dir erst mal einen …nghh…" urplötzlich machte Jack ein würgendes Geräusch, anscheinend klebte seine Zunge am Gaumen fest.

„Du kannst weder singen noch reimen!" knurrte Severus und Hermine musste lachen.

„Hmngh hng nngh!" machte Jack und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.

„Ich glaube er will sagen, der Kaffee ist fertig!" grinste Hermine und blickt zu Severus der sich mühsam aufsetzte und die Augen öffnete.

„Dafür braucht man nicht solchen Krach zu machen!"


	17. Unschuldslamm

_Ich danke meiner Beta rianne, die manchmal wirklich viel arbeit hat.**  
**_

_**Kapitel 17 – Das Unschuldslamm**_

Severus war froh, dass sie Dank Jack so früh aufgestanden waren. Umso früher konnten sie in das St. Mungos gehen und er würde die Sache schneller hinter sich gebracht haben.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Hermine die Sache regeln wollte, er war nur froh, dass er es nicht tun musste. Auch wenn es ihm davor graute in das St. Mungos zurück zu kehren, so sah er doch ein, dass es einfach nicht anders ging. Er hätte gerne noch ein paar Nächte auf Jacks Sofa verbracht. Zwar hatte er nicht viel Schlaf gefunden in der letzten Nacht, besonders weil er es nicht gewohnt war, dass jemand neben ihm schlief. Immer wieder war Hermine in der Nacht näher zu ihm gerückt und hätte ihm dabei beinahe vom Sofa geschmissen. Zum Schluss war er schließlich so müde gewesen das er sich nicht mehr weiter an ihrer Nähe gestört hatte.

Nun folgte er ihr mit leicht müdem Gang durch den Haupteingang ins St. Mungos.

Zu seiner Überraschung war gar nicht viel los dort, er hatte gedacht im St. Mungos wäre immer Hochbetrieb, aber momentan stand nur ein erboster Patient oder Besucher bei der Empfangsdame und machte sie zur Schnecke.

„Was soll das heißen, ihr könnt nichts tun?!" schrie er laut. Severus runzelte kurz die Stirn, nahm den Kerl aber nicht großartig wahr, bis Hermine urplötzlich stehen blieb und er beinahe in sie hinein gerannt wäre. Er wollte gerade zu einem wütenden Kommentar ansetzen, als sie mit einem leisen „Oh nein!" schon wieder weiter schritt.

„Sie ist mit einem Verrückten unterwegs! Ihr habt die Pflicht etwas zu tun!"

Irritiert blickte Severus zu dem Kunden auf den Hermine nun zusteuerte und erst da erkannte er ihn. Weasley!

Er hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen, aber die roten Haare und die schlaksige Statur waren unverkennbar.

„Ron!" rief Hermine und er drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Hermine", sofort schloss der Rothaarige sie in die Arme, während Severus mit den Augen rollte- „Geht es dir gut? Harry hat mir erzählt was passiert ist!"

„Ja. Mir geht es gut" antwortete sie ausweichend, doch er hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Über ihre Schulter hinweg, hatte er Severus erkannt, welcher nun Hermine dafür verfluchte die darauf bestanden hatte, dass er seinen Zauberstab bei Jack ließ.

„Tolle Frisur, Snape" sagte er abfällig und Severus blickte ihn gelangweilt an.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück!" erwiderte er sarkastisch und sofort wurde Weasley rot wie eine Tomate.

„Sie!", rief er zornig, löste sich von Hermine und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er wartete einen Moment lang, ob sein Gegner ebenfalls den Zauberstab ziehen würde, doch als nichts geschah, wurde ihm offenbar klar, dass er unbewaffnet war. Severus gab sich alle Mühe einen gelassenen Eindruck zu machen, obwohl ihm momentan gar nicht wohl war. „Sie hätten sich lieber mehr Mühe bei ihrem Selbstmord geben sollen, Snape!"

„Ich freu mich auch sie zu sehen, Weasley" konterte er.

„Ronald!" rief Hermine empört, wurde aber mal wieder ignoriert.

„Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Sie haben die Seiten schon immer gewechselt, wie es Ihnen gepasst hat. Immer auf der Seite stehen, die am besten da steht, nicht wahr? Wenn Sie meinen, Sie kommen diesmal wieder einfach so davon, haben Sie sich geschnitten!" Ron steigerte sich immer weiter da rein.

„Ron, lass gefälligst den Unsinn!" fauchte Hermine.

„Wollen Sie nun wirklich den großen Helden spielen? Immer im Schatten von dem großen Harry Potter zu stehen ist natürlich nicht einfach!" gab Severus zurück. Er wusste, dass es nicht unbedingt klug war, ihn noch zu reizen, besonders weil er im Moment selber keinen Zauberstab hatte.

Aber das ist Weasley und das kann ich mir doch nicht wirklich gefallen lassen, dachte er bei sich.

„Stupor!" rief Ron plötzlich und ehe Severus sich versah, wurde er schon rückwärts gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Es war ein Glück, dass Weasley zu aufgewühlt war, um den Zauber richtig zu benutzen, denn sonst wäre Severus jetzt ohnmächtig und so blieb er lediglich benommen liegen.

Hätte er einen Zauberstab gehabt, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen, dann hätte er ihn garantiert fertig gemacht. Und zwischen Verbotenen Flüchen und denen von Weasley lagen wirklich Welten.

In seinen Ohren rauschte es und verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie Hermine auf ihn zurannte.

„Severus, geht es dir gut?" fragte sie besorgt und kniete sich neben ihn. Severus schloss kurz die Augen und nickte dann.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?" rief Weasley wütend „Hermine, der Kerl hat dich verschleppt und ich will gar nicht wissen, was er sonst noch alles mit dir angestellt hat!"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!" fauchte Hermine und hielt Severus eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser ignorierte jedoch ihre Hilfe und schaffte es sich alleine wieder hoch zu rappeln. Mittlerweile verspürte er eine unbändige Wut auf Weasley. Er hatte ihn noch nie sonderlich gemocht und dass er ihn angegriffen hatte, steigerte seine Sympathie nicht unbedingt noch. Aber daher rührte seine Wut momentan nicht, da war etwas anderes das ihn wütend machte, aber er wusste nicht was es war.

„Hermine, ich dachte…" begann Ron aber Hermine unterbrach ihn wütend.

„Es ist mir egal was du dachtest. Das geht dich alles gar nichts an, also verschwinde!"

Der Rotschopf blickte sie noch einen Moment lang fassungslos an, schnaubte kurz und drehte sich dann wütend um und verschwand durch die Eingangstür.

„Oh Severus, das tut mir wahnsinnig leid…" begann Hermine entschuldigend und er schüttelte den Kopf. Severus blickte an ihr vorbei und sah die mollige Empfangsdame auf sie zueilen.

„Doktor Granger. Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie ahnen ja nicht, wie lange der Kerl hier schon stand und geschrieen hat. Der hat uns die ganzen Patienten verjagt, aber er ließ sich auch nicht beruhigen…" schnatterte sie aufgeregt.

„Ja, er ist ja jetzt weg" besänftigte Hermine sie „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich muss dringend zu Doktor Dillen!"

Sie lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, packte Severus am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich aus der Eingangshalle. Als sie in einen Korridor einbogen, räusperte er sich kurz.

„Wäre es möglich, dass du meinen Ärmel loslässt? Ich mag das nicht besonders, weil es meine Autorität untergräbt und die Leute schauen mich schon an, als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher.", sagte er ruhig und sie blieb stehen. Tatsächlich war auf dem Gang nur ein Patient zu sehen, der im weißen Kittel am Fenster stand und keine Notiz von ihnen nahm. Aber er mochte es wirklich nicht, wenn man ihm am Ärmel zog. Er wäre sicher eine komplette Lachnummer, wenn ein Schüler ihn so sehen würde.

„Ich laufe sicher nicht weg" versprach er, als sie ihn nachdenklich ansah.

„Was? Oh, ja richtig. Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken", sagte sie schnell, ließ ihn los und ging dann weiter. Ein klein wenig irritiert folgte er ihr.

Sie bogen noch einmal rechts ab und blieben dann vor einer Tür stehen. Ein Schild daneben sagte ihm, dass sie da waren.

„Chefheiler Doktor Ptolemäus Dillen", las er leise und hob eine Augenbraue „Wirklich beeindruckend, der Name!"

Hermine ignorierte seine Bemerkung und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Also, ich nehme dich jetzt mit rein. Bitte sprich nur, wenn du gefragt wirst und spiel ansonsten das harmloseste Unschuldslamm das du je gesehen hast!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn „Und sei keinesfalls du selbst!"

Ein wirklich seltsamer Befehl von einer Gryffindor. Er war noch ganz mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie man ein Unschuldslamm spielte, als Hermine schon klopfte und kurz darauf ein schwaches „Herein" ertönte.

„Doktor Granger!" rief der Heiler erfreut als sie eintraten, er schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und begrüßte sie mit einem Küsschen links und rechts. Der Mann war recht klein, hatte kurze blonde Haare und machte auf Severus einen verdammt schwulen Eindruck.

„Ah, Mr. Snape. Gut dass Sie gleich mitgekommen sind!"

Severus machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, weil er nicht mit einem Kuss begrüßt werden wollte, aber Doktor Dillen reichte ihm nur die Hand. Ein wenig unsicher schüttelte er sie.

„Sie haben die Haare geschnitten, steht Ihnen gut!" grinste der Doktor und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Severus fragte sich kurz, woher er das wusste, schließlich hatten sie sich noch nie gesehen.

„Setzt euch!" forderte er sie auf und sie nahmen auf den zwei Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Auf der rechten Seite des Büros stand ein großes Regal mit Büchern und Akten. Aber das war schon alles an Einrichtung.

„Ich habe gerade eben eine Eule aus Dublin bekommen. Sie sind sehr erfreut sie aufzunehmen"

Hermine räusperte sich laut und der Heiler blickte sie fragend an.

„Das wollte ich mit Ihnen besprechen. Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht ratsam Severus nach Dublin zu schicken."

Der Blonde sah sie einen Moment lang verwundert an.

„Aber Sie haben doch neulich noch zugestimmt?"

„Ja, richtig. Ich habe nur noch mal darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nicht hilfreich sein wird. In Dublin müsste man seine Therapie von vorne beginnen und die sind dort auch gar nicht so mit seinem Fall vertraut. Ich glaube, wenn wir Severus aus seiner vertrauten Umgebung reißen, machen wir es ihm nur unnötig schwer."

Severus blickte teilnahmslos auf seine Schuhe. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen er wäre gar nicht anwesend, da er sich momentan vorkam wie ein kleines Kind.

„Bei aller Liebe, Hermine. Sicher haben Sie Recht, aber Ihn hier zu behalten stellt ein großes Risiko für uns dar. Er hat versucht sie zu entführen und für solche Fälle ist Dublin am besten gerüstet."

„Aber das war meine Schuld. Ich habe den Zauberstab gezogen und er hat gehandelt ohne nachzudenken. Er war nicht er selbst. Sicher hätte jeder andere Patient genauso gehandelt. Wenn dann ist es alleine meine Schuld.", sagte Hermine ernst und Severus warf ihr einen erstaunten Seitenblick zu.

„Hermine, Sie sind meine fähigste Mitarbeiterin, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es unter den Bedingungen möglich ist, die Therapie hier fortzusetzen."

„Ich aber!", protestierte die Braunhaarige „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich es schaffe die Therapie erfolgreich zu beenden!"

Der Heiler schien von ihrer Zuversicht sichtlich beeindruckt und schwieg einen Moment.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, jedem kann mal ein Fehler unterlaufen und ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein großer Bewunderer von Ihnen, Severus" Dieser blickte den Heiler überrascht an „Ihre Rolle als Spion, einfach fantastisch. Als sie Albus Dumbledore getötet haben, war mir sofort klar, das dass geplant war. Ich habe nie an Ihnen gezweifelt."

Severus überkam das Bedürfnis dem Heiler eine reinzuhauen, was sicher kein Unschuldslamm tun würde. Der Mann sprach von dem Krieg, als wäre es ein unterhaltsamer Muggelfilm gewesen. Er hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung, wie man mit Suizidgefährdeten umging. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn er sich genau in diesem Büro aufhing. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er sich dann geehrt fühlen, dass er gerade sein Büro gewählt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Sir" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Der Mann strahlte ihn glücklich an und Severus war sich sicher, dass er die Beherrschung verlieren würde wenn er jetzt noch nach einem Autogramm fragte. Aber das tat er zum Glück nicht, stattdessen wandte er sich wieder an Hermine.

„Also gut. Wir starten einen neuen Versuch. Aber seien Sie sich sicher, bei dem kleinsten Vorkommnis, schicken wir ihn nach Dublin!"


	18. Nachtigall mit großen Füßen

sepsis: Ja, der Doktor war toll -g- Ich denke früher oder später wird Sev sich das alles mal zu Herzen nehmen_**  
**_

_**Kapitel 18 – Nachtigall mit großen Füßen**_

„Der ist eindeutig schwul!" sagte Severus kaum, dass sie die Tür des Büros hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Hermine lächelte leicht amüsiert. Jetzt da sie das Gespräch erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatten, war ihr um einiges wohler. Voller Zuversicht hatte sie Dr. Dillen erklärt, dass sie die Therapie beenden konnte. Aber eigentlich war sie sich da gar nicht so sicher. Sie hatte mit ihrem Patient geschlafen und war ihm näher, als es ein Therapeut sein sollte. Das konnte zu großen Problemen führen. Wenn das jemand erfuhr, war sie auf jeden Fall ihren Job los und Severus würde nach Dublin verlegt.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, ihn nun zu therapieren und sein Leben ganz objektiv zu sehen.

„Er ist verheiratet", erklärte Hermine ihm, als sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Krankenzimmer machten.

„Das ist ein Grund, aber noch lange kein Hindernis", sagte er bestimmt und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sind Vorurteile"

„Sicher nicht!" entgegnete er „Es ist mir völlig egal auf wen oder was er steht. Er kam mir nur sehr schwul vor und als Chef hat er wirklich den falschen Job. Weißt du, dass ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, mich über seinem Schreibtisch aufzuhängen?"

Hermine musste augenblicklich lachen. Natürlich war das alles andere als komisch, aber die ruhige und bestimmte Art, wie er das sagte, brachte sie zum lachen.

„Na ja, du hast es ja, Merlin sei Dank, nicht getan" erwiderte sie kichernd und er warf ihr kurz einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich war so kurz davor ihm ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen! Soviel zum Thema Unschuldslamm!" Er verdeutlichte seine Worte indem er einen Abstand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger machte, der sehr gering war.

Wieder lachte sie kurz.

„Du bist sein Held, er war nur aufgeregt. Aber wenn ich dich damit beruhigen kann, du warst wirklich ein sehr süßes Unschuldslamm."

Severus bleib plötzlich stehen und Hermine drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.

„Süß???" rief er schockiert und starrte sie an. Hermine lächelte leicht und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Beschwer dich nicht bei mir, Unschuldslämmer sind süß!" gab sie zurück und er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Wenn das so ist, möchte ich keins sein!"

„Jetzt bist du ja auch keins mehr, aber eben bei dem Gespräch warst du es. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden!"

Mit diesen Worten, drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. Severus zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er ihr mit sauertöpfischer Miene folgte. Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

Hermine war sich gar nicht so sicher, ob Severus das wirklich alles so meinte oder ob er sich nur ein wenig mit ihr streiten wollte. Aber er war dennoch sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie die Therapie fortsetzten konnte, was schon mal ein großer Fortschritt war.

Hermine machte ihm noch schnell sein Zimmer zurecht und verabschiedete sich eilig von ihm. Sie wollte dringend noch zu Harry und Ginny.

--

Als Hermine in der Wohnung der beiden ankam, war sie sehr erleichtert Harry noch zu erwischen, bevor er von seiner Mittagspause ins Ministerium zurückkehrte.

„Hermine!" rief Ginny glücklich als sie die Tür öffnete. Sofort wurde sie von ihrer Freundin umarmt und ins Esszimmer geschoben, in dem Harry am Tisch saß. Dieser sah sie zuerst ein wenig erstaunt an, stand schließlich auf und schloss sie ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Geht es dir gut? Das ganze Ministerium war in Aufruhr, wegen dem Vorfall" sagte er, als sie sich setzte.

„Nicht nur das Ministerium" erwiderte Ginny und setzte sich neben ihren Mann „Harry ist vor lauter Sorge fast verrückt geworden. Ich habe ihm ständig gesagt, dass du das schon schaffst!"

Hermine lächelte ein wenig unbeholfen, es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie soviel Ärger verursacht hatte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, er hat es ja nicht böse gemeint…"

„Er hat sich entführt" unterbrach Harry sie streng.

„Stimmt, aber es war keine Absicht. Es war mehr eine Kurzschlussreaktion", gab sie zurück und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war verständlich, dass er skeptisch reagierte, schließlich war Severus Snape ein Mann, den man nicht gut einschätzen konnte.

„Wo wart ihr denn?" meldete Ginny sich zu Wort „Harry hat erzählt die Auroren haben euch im Verbotenen Wald gesucht aber nicht gefunden."

„Da waren wir zu Anfang auch. Aber der Wald ist groß.", erklärte Hermine langsam, da es sie doch ein wenig wunderte, dass gerade die Auroren, sie nicht gefunden hatten.

„Ja, eine richtige Kurzschlussreaktion, bei der er im Nachhinein einen so mächtigen Zauber ausgeführt hat, dass wir euch unmöglich finden konnten!", entgegnete Harry verärgert und Hermine blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Das hat er nicht, wir müssen die Auroren irgendwie verpasst haben, Severus war auch gar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen einen Zauber auszuführen. Er war schon im St. Mungos so kraftlos."

Harry gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes, das wir Auroren einstellen, die zu blöd sind, die Spur von zwei Menschen aufzunehmen?! Wir konnten euch nicht finden, weil er diesen Zauber angewandt hat, der es uns unmöglich macht auch nur eine einzige Spur zu entdecken. Was meinst du warum er so erschöpft war?! Unterschätze ihn nicht, Hermine. Egal wie kraftlos er im St. Mungos war, er hatte sicher noch genug Kraft um den Zauber auszuüben." erklärte ihr Harry ein wenig verstimmt und sie blickte stumm zu ihm rüber. Sie wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es schien ihr einfach unmöglich, dass Severus einen so mächtigen Zauber angewandt haben sollte, aber andererseits musste sie Harry natürlich zustimmen. Auroren waren perfekt ausgebildet und wenn sie wussten wohin sie appariert waren, war es normalerweise kein Problem sie dann auch zu finden. Aber das hatten sie nicht.

„Wie auch immer..." sagte sie noch immer leicht nachdenklich „Danach sind wir dann zu seinen Eltern."

Es brachte jetzt nichts, sich weiter über den Zauber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, dafür musste sie Severus schon selbst fragen, vorher würde sie sich auf nichts festlegen. Wenn er das getan hatte, war es aber schon ganz schön dreist sie hinterher für ihren Ausflug ins St. Mungos zu maßregeln.

„Bei seinen Eltern?!" fragte Harry erstaunt und sie nickte.

„Ja. Ich wollte ihn ja zurückbringen, aber er hat sich zuerst standhaft geweigert." Sie winkte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und hatte schließlich eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Er hat sich geweigert?! Hermine er hat sich entführt, du hättest einfach mit ihm apparieren sollen und fertig. Du kannst ihn doch nicht fragen, ob er das will!" rief Harry laut und Ginny legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn ich ihn gewaltsam zurück geholt hätte, wäre es für mich unmöglich geworden ihn weiter zu therapieren" Es viel ihr schwer weiter ruhig zu bleiben, besonders weil Harry eine ziemliche Blockade im Kopf hatte die es ihr unmöglich machte ihm eine andere Meinung darzulegen.

„Du therapierst ihn weiter?!" entfuhr es Harry und er sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Natürlich. Severus ist krank. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Ich kann ihn doch nicht hängen lassen." Harry atmete hörbar aus und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach und blickte dann wieder zu Hermine.

„Weißt du, ich schätze ihn wirklich. Aus dem Grund, den wir alle kennen" erklärte er ruhig „Aber trotzdem ist er dadurch kein besserer Mensch geworden. Alles was er damals getan hat, hat er nicht von sich aus, oder für eine bessere Welt getan, sondern für meine Mutter. Er ist noch immer der gleiche fiese Kerl, der dich damals wegen deinen Zähnen, vor der ganzen Klasse lächerlich gemacht hat. Er wird sich sicher nicht ändern. Wenn du ihn weiter therapierst, werde ich das akzeptieren, aber ich möchte das du vorsichtig bist und ihm nicht näher als nötig kommst."

Hermine nickte kurz, sie war dankbar für Harrys Freundschaft, auch wenn sein Rat ein klein wenig zu spät kam und sie eigentlich nicht daran glaubte, dass er wieder so gemein zu ihr werden würde, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit.

„Ich glaube einfach, dass er gar nicht so verkehrt sein kann. Deine Mutter hat ihn damals schließlich gemocht, oder nicht? Dann kann er doch kein so schlechter Mensch sein." sagte Hermine langsam und Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Erst sah es so aus, als ob er etwas erwidern wollte, aber dann blieb er doch stumm.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich euch habe" sprach sie weiter und sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen „Du warst schon immer um einiges verständnisvoller als Ron."

Harry gluckste amüsiert, aber Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Was hat Ron damit zu tun?" harkte sie forschend nach.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment und erzählte ihnen dann von seinem Auftritt im St. Mungos. Als sie geendet hatte tauschte das Paar einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Soviel Mut hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.", sagte Harry leise und fing sich von den beiden Frauen einen bösen Blick ein.

„Es hat nichts mit Mut zu tun, jemanden anzugreifen, der seelisch total am Ende ist!" fauchte Ginny und Hermine stimmte ihr überrascht zu.

„So hab ich das ja gar nicht gemeint.." räumte er kleinlaut ein.

„Ich glaube diese Schülerin bringt ihn dazu so kindisch zu handeln" brummte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ich denke eher es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion!" meinte der Schwarzhaarige bestimmt.

„Hör auf mich zu veralbern!"

„Weißt du, Ron war in letzter Zeit recht häufig hier", begann Ginny leise „Wir glauben er möchte dich zurück."

Hermine erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und blickte fassungslos von Harry zu Ginny. Das war nicht gerade das was sie hören wollte. Sie mochte Ron gerne, manchmal jedenfalls, aber sie würde nie wieder eine Beziehung mit ihm führen wollen.

Dafür waren sie einfach zu verschieden.

„Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein…" brachte sie ungläubig hervor „Was ist mit seiner Schülerin? Er wollte sie doch heiraten?!"

„Die Betonung liegt auf wollte", erwiderte Harry „Uns gegenüber war er da ganz offen, aber seiner Verlobten hat er davon noch nichts gesagt."

„Das ist doch absurd!" protestierte Hermine schwach „Ich hab ihm damals deutlich gesagt, dass ich gerne mit ihm befreundet bin, aber mehr nicht."

Ginny nickte eilig.

„Ich weiß und ich sagte ja auch, wir glauben, dass Ron dich zurück möchte. Sicher ist es also nicht. Und selbst wenn, heißt es ja noch lange nicht, dass du wieder mit ihm zusammen kommen musst."

Hermine nickte langsam. Ginny hatte Recht. Selbst wenn es so war, war sie zu nichts verpflichtet. Ihre Gefühle für Ron würden sich sicher nicht ändern. Sie hoffte nur, dass er keine Probleme machen würde.

Als Hermine wenig später erklärte, dass sie wieder ins St. Mungos zurück müsse, begleitete Ginny sie noch zur Tür.

„Hör mal" sagte Ginny leise, als Harry sie nicht mehr hören konnte „Ich weiß, Harry übertreibt etwas, wenn es um Snape geht. Aber ich muss ihm trotzdem Recht geben."

Hermine sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und Ginny lächelte.

„Komm ihm nicht näher als notwendig. Gib ihm kein Ziel, bei dem er es leicht hat dich zu verletzen. Ich möchte nicht das es dir schlecht geht!"

Hermine schwieg einen Moment und biss sich auf die Lippen. Eigentlich hatten ihre Freunde ein Recht darauf zu wissen, was zwischen ihr und Severus passiert war, aber wenn sie so redeten traute sie sich nicht.

„Warum sagst du das?" fragte sie schließlich und ihr Mund fühlte sich merkwürdig trocken an. Ginny ahnte viel schneller etwas als Harry, obwohl es momentan unmöglich war, dass sie etwas wusste.

„Nachtigall ich hör dich trapsen" erwiderte sie geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte ihr zu.


	19. Ich würddich auf Händen tragen

_**Hallöchen,**_

vielen Dank für eure netten Kommis. Leider ist meine Zeit wieder mal knapp bemessen, was ihr sicher auch an den Updates bemerkt, die gerade ein wenig später kommen als gewohnt...  
Aber ich hab mich wirklich über jeden einzelnen Kommi gefreut.  
Danke an meine Beta rianne und an die lieben Kommischreiber  


_**Kapitel 19 – Ich würd' dich auf Händen tragen**_

Trotz Harrys und Ginnys Warnung, kehrte Hermine am nächsten Morgen mit großer Vorfreude ins St. Mungos zurück. Sie freute sich darauf, Severus wieder zu sehen. Die vergangene Nacht hatte sie nur schwer Schlaf gefunden. Teilweise weil ihre Sehnsucht nach Severus so groß geworden war, dass sie am liebsten zu ihm gegangen wäre, aber auch weil sie über das was Harry gesagt hatte nachdenken musste.

Es klang wirklich sehr merkwürdig, dass eine ganze Schar Auroren durch den Wald gelaufen war und sie nicht gefunden hatte. Aber wie hätte Severus einen so mächtigen Zauber hervorrufen sollen? Er war doch schon im St. Mungos völlig am Ende gewesen. Hätte er diesen Zauber ausgeführt, wäre er sicher noch an Ort und Stelle gestorben. Sie hatte tatsächlich schon von Zauberern gehört die sich tot gezaubert hatten. Ein Zauber verbrauchte immer ein gewisses Maß an Energie, je größer der Zauber war, desto mehr Energie benötigte er. Normalerweise merkte man davon allerdings nicht viel.

Nur wenn man als Anfänger einen hochkomplizierten Zauber sprechen wollte, konnte es sein, dass diese Kraft den Anfänger stark schwächte.

Severus hatte aber schon vorher kaum Energie gehabt, er war ja im St. Mungos schon so müde gewesen, da hätte er es sicherlich nicht geschafft diesen Zauber auszuführen, oder?

Er war mal Todesser gewesen, da hatte er sicherlich schon in schlimmeren Bedingungen zaubern müssen. Vielleicht war er ja darin trainiert. Aber dann hätte er danach auch eigentlich noch apparieren können?

Egal wie lange sie darüber nachdenken würde, sie würde sicher keine plausible Erklärung finden. Es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als Severus selbst danach zu fragen und sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob er ihr eine ehrliche Antwort geben würde.

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich geändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der böse Professor von früher, aber er war ein Slytherin. Es konnte genauso gut sein, das er sie nur an der Nase herum führte.

Ein Leopard konnte seine Flecken nicht ändern und Severus sich selbst auch nicht.

Trotz all ihrer Bedenken überwog schließlich doch die Freude ihn wiederzusehen. Genau diese Freude ließ sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in sein Zimmer treten.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie fröhlich und ihre Laune bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer als sie seine Miene sah. Er machte einem mehr als nur verstimmten Eindruck.

„Morgen" brummte er und sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Warum die schlechte Laune?" fragte sie neugierig und er schenkte ihr einen düsteren Blick.

„Suchkugeln! Sie haben Suchkugeln hier platziert!" fauchte er verärgert und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Suchkugeln waren Kameras für Zauberer, durch die man einer Person folgen konnte um sie zu beobachten. Allerdings konnte man dadurch nicht hören, was die Person sagte.

Hermine blickte nach oben und entdeckte die silberne kleine Kugel, die über seinem Bett schwebte. Wie ein kleines Auge beobachtete sie alles, was unter ihr vorging.

„Aber in jedem Zimmer gibt es Suchkugeln!" meinte sie achselzuckend und er schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Nein! In den anderen Zimmern gibt es Wachkugeln. Die bleiben an einem Ort. Aber diese verdammte Ding folgt mir sogar ins Badezimmer!"

Hermine musste sich Mühe geben Ernst zu bleiben, es war wirklich zu komisch, wie er sich über solche Dinge aufregte.

„Lass dich doch davon nicht stören. Vorher wurde dein Badezimmer auch überwacht!" sagte sie ruhig und er blickte sie wütend an.

„Damals konnte man der Kugel den Rücken zu drehen, aber diese Ding versucht natürlich die beste Sicht zu haben und ich denke ich brauche dir nicht zu erklären wie besch… entschuldige… wie unangenehm es ist auf Toilette zu gehen, wenn das ganze Personal des St. Mungos zuschaut!" rief er entrüstet und Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nun nicht mehr länger verkneifen, was Severus noch ärgerlicher stimmte.

„Wir richten die Kugeln nicht zur allgemeinen Belustigung ein", kicherte sie amüsiert „aber wenn du es sagst, sollte ich mich ab jetzt vielleicht öfter im Überwachungsraum aufhalten."

„Sehr witzig!" fauchte er

„Das war kein Witz. Aber weißt du, wie viele Leute dich in einer sehr peinlichen Situation gesehen hätten, wenn dein Versuch damals geglückt wäre? Hast du eine Ahnung, was der Körper alles tut, wenn man stirbt?" fragte sie ernst und er überlegte einen kurzen Moment.

„Das wäre mir dann doch völlig egal gewesen" sagte er nach einer Weile, klang aber dennoch nicht sehr überzeugt dabei.

„Gut. Themenwechsel. Über was möchtest du heute gerne reden?" fragte sie und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich ein wenig.

„Ich würde gerne über die Suchkugel verhandeln" erklärte er beleidigt.

„Ich bin abgeneigt, deinem Vorschlag nachzukommen" erwiderte Hermine förmlich und er schnaubte kurz.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht!"

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir reden mal über deinen Beruf", Hermine überflog kurz die Notizen die sie auf ihrem Klemmbrett stehen hatte und sah ihn dann fragend an. Sein Schweigen deutete sie schon mal als Zustimmung. „Bist du mit dem Fach, das du unterrichtest zufrieden?"

„Zaubertränke ist schon in Ordnung.", antwortete er knapp und warf einen bösen Blick auf die Suchkugel über ihm.

„Aber Verteidigung wäre dir lieber?" half sie ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Ehrlich gesagt hat mir das eine Jahr gereicht. Zaubertränke ist doch etwas spannender. Fast jede Stunde wird ein Kessel geschmolzen und ab und zu fliegt der ganze Klassenraum in die Luft. Man hat also ein gewisses Risiko und kann den Schülern ständig an den Kopf werfen, wie dumm sie sind!" sagte er gelassen und Hermine wusste nicht genau, ob er das tatsächlich ernst meinte oder ob das nur wieder sein sarkastischer Humor war.

„Ich nehme an du bist stellvertretender Schulleiter?"

„Nein. Ich wurde gefragt, aber auch da hat mir ein Jahr gereicht. Ich bin Hauslehrer und hab da schon genug mit den Problemen pubertierender Schüler zu tun.", sagte er trocken und bevor sie fragen konnte fügte er hinzu „Flitwick unterstützt McGonagall bei ihrem Job"

Hermine hätte gedacht, dass die Funktion des stellvertretenden Schulleiters ihm mehr Spaß gemacht hätte, als einfach nur Hauslehrer zu sein. Aber vermutlich hatte er damals als Schulleiter keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht.

„Hast du eigentlich mal überlegt, etwas anderes zu machen, als zu unterrichten?"

Severus schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich. Hin und wieder warf er der Suchkugel noch einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, aber er schien nicht mehr ganz so fixiert auf sie zu sein, wie am Anfang.

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes gemacht und ehrlich gesagt…" Severus wurde jäh unterbrochen als die Tür aufging und ein Rotschopf reinplatzte.

„Hermine!" rief Ron keuchend und sie starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Ronald..." sagte sie überrascht, legte verwundert ihr Klemmbrett weg und stand auf „Was machst du hier, ich bin mitten in einer Therapie! Ist etwas passiert?"

Ihre Gedanken rasten, vielleicht war Ginny etwas passiert, oder Harry…

„Ja, ich weiß… Das hat mir die Schwester draußen auch gesagt… Nichts passiert… Aber ich muss wirklich dringend mit dir sprechen!" Mit großen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und warf im vorbeigehen einen bösen Blick zu Severus, der diesen genauso böse erwiderte.

Hermine hob empört die Augenbraue. Er wollte nur mit ihr reden? Und deshalb machte er hier so einen Aufstand?

Das war doch wirklich unfassbar.

„Hat das nicht bis heute Abend Zeit?" fragte sie verärgert und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Nein!" erwiderte er sofort „Ich habe so lange gewartet, ich muss jetzt mit dir reden!"

„Es ist jetzt aber wirklich schlecht!" protestierte sie, aber er hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

„Hermine, ich war so dumm. Es tut mir so leid…"

„Sag das nicht mir!" schnaubte sie, aber er sprach schon wieder weiter.

„Ich weiß, wir hatten keinen guten Start und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es hauptsächlich an mir lag" redete er schnell und Hermine wagte es nicht, einen Blick zu Severus zu werfen.

Wieso musste Ron ausgerechnet hier damit anfangen? Gerade vor ihm? „Aber ich kann mich ändern, Hermine. Ich hab es versucht, aber ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Jeder freie Gedanke dreht sich um dich."

Hermine seufzte genervt.

„Ich finde wirklich wir sollten das später…" begann sie, aber er fiel ihr wieder ins Wort.

„Heirate mich, Hermine!"

„Ron, wir können genauso gut… „ sie stockte kurz „Was hast du gesagt?!"

„Heirate mich, Hermine" wiederholte er und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. Hermine stockte der Atem, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er schien eindeutig den Verstand verloren zu haben.

Angespannte Stille erfüllte den Raum. Zu Severus würde sie jetzt sicher nicht rübersehen, das würde ihr wahrscheinlich den Rest geben. Es wunderte sie ohnehin schon, dass er noch kein bissiges Kommentar von sich gegeben hatte.

„Ron, hör mir zu…" sagte sie leise und räusperte sich „Wie du sicher weißt, haben wir uns vor längerem getrennt…"

„Warte!" rief Ron dazwischen „Sag jetzt nichts, was du später vielleicht bereuen könntest. Überleg es dir, du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

Genervt verdrehte sie ihre Augen, hatte er ihr heute überhaupt schon einmal zugehört?

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich weiß…"

„Ich besuche dich morgen Abend und dann reden wir über alles!"

Hermine stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Bei Merlins Bart, jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden!" fauchte sie verärgert und er sah sie überrascht an.

„Es ist wirklich besser du überlegst es dir" sagte er ruhig und machte einen Schritt rückwärts „Ich verstehe das du jetzt ein wenig überdreht bist. Das war auch ein wenig viel für dich. Überleg es dir bitte!"

So schnell wie er gekommen war, machte er auch schon wieder kehrt und verließ das Zimmer.

Wütend und verblüfft starrte sie ihm nach. Ron war vollkommen übergeschnappt. Zwar hatte Ginny sie vorgewarnt, aber trotzdem hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen.

Vor allen Dingen, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr einen Antrag machen würde.

„Ich bin nicht überdreht…" murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und ließ sich niedergeschlagen auf ihren Stuhl zurück fallen.

Warum hatte sie Ron so weit kommen lassen? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht einfach gepackt und vor die Tür gesetzt? Hatte sie vielleicht gewollt, dass Severus alles mitbekam um ihm zu zeigen das es Leute gab, die gerne eine Beziehung mit ihr hätten?

Wahrscheinlich schon, sie hatte gehofft es würde ihm ein wenig zu denken geben, aber mit einem Heiratsantrag hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Vorsichtig blickte sie zu Severus rüber, der die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt hatte. Dieser jedoch, widmete seine ganze grimmige Aufmerksamkeit der Suchkugel über sich. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte irgendeinen bissigen Kommentar von sich gegeben, sein Schweigen war ihr viel unheimlicher.

„Gut" seufzte sie und griff nach ihrem Klemmbrett „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Severus hielt seinen Blick stur auf die Kugel gerichtet.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu reden" antwortete er kühl und Hermine schnaubte.

„Jetzt fang du auch noch an!" fauchte sie wütend, schnappte sich ihr Klemmbrett und verließ wütend das Zimmer.


	20. Doch du bist zu schwer für mich

Sepsis: Das ist eben Ron, immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort...

Padme: So genau erfährt man das mit Severus noch nicht in diesem Kapitel... aber vielleicht im nächsten..

**Kapitel 20 – Doch du bist zu schwer für mich**

Einige Tage nach dem Vorfall im St. Mungos kam Ron sie zuhause besuchen. Er hatte ihr Prospekte von Häusern gezeigt, in die sie ziehen sollten. Das war ihr eindeutig eine Nummer zu viel gewesen. Also hatte sie versucht ihm ruhig beizubringen, dass sie kein Interesse mehr an ihm hatte, aber er schien ihr wieder nicht zu zuhören. Als er angefangen hatte, Namen für ihre künftigen Kinder zu überlegen, war ihr der Kragen geplatzt. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie nicht bereit war, je wieder eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen und schon gar nicht, ihn zu heiraten. Wenn ihm ihre Freundschaft etwas wert wäre, hatte sie ihm geraten, sollte er mit diesem Unfug aufhören. Einige Momente lang hatte er sie fassungslos angestarrt und war dann wortlos gegangen. Seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Drei Tage später saß Hermine niedergeschlagen in Harrys Küche und rührte lustlos in ihrem Kaffee.

„Du solltest aufhören dir das alles so zu Herzen zu nehmen" riet ihr Ginny mitfühlend „Behandle ihn wie deine anderen Patienten. Die sind doch auch nicht immer nett!"

Zu allem Überfluss war es Hermine unmöglich geworden, normal mit Severus zu reden. Er war wieder mal grundlos fies zu ihr und machte ständig Bemerkungen über ihr Haar oder was ihm sonst noch ins Auge fiel. Mal sagte er, es wäre zu buschig, dann verglich er es mit einem Wischmopp und erst gestern hatte er gefragt, ob sich Vögel dort einnisteten. Severus beschränkte sich darauf nur zu ihr gemein zu sein, wenn zufällig ein Zimmermädchen herein kam, zeigte er deutlich wie nett er zu anderen sein konnte.

„Ich behandle ihn doch so!" protestierte Hermine schwach.

„Deine anderen Patienten haben auch Phasen in denen sie mit niemandem reden möchten und bei ihnen machst du dir nicht so viele Gedanken" erwiderte Harry und trank aus seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Das ist ja gerade der Punkt. Sie haben Phasen in denen sie mit niemandem reden. Aber Severus ist nur zu mir gemein, als hätte er ein persönliches Problem" sagte sie. Es musste an ihr liegen, dass er so sonderbar war und immer wenn sie ihn fragte was sie ihm denn getan hatte, lenkte er ab oder sagte gar nichts.

Sie hatte sich schon gefragt ob er sich absichtlich quer stellte um ihr den Erfolg einer gelungenen Therapie nicht zu gönnen, aber das war Unsinn. Nach Dublin wollte er sicher nicht.

„Hast du ihn denn mal auf den Zauber im verbotenen Wald angesprochen?" fragte Harry nachdenklich und Hermine schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Nein, ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass du Recht hattest. Er ist einfach kein netter Mensch, dass war er noch nie und es war blödsinnig von mir zu denken, ich könnte ihn ändern"

Aufmunternd legte Ginny eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Das war kein Blödsinn. Ich glaube schon, dass du es schaffen könntest." Sagte sie lächelnd und Hermine schnaubte kurz „Aber meinst du nicht, dass er ein ganz simples Problem hat? Er hat das alles mit Ron mitbekommen und seitdem ist er wie ausgewechselt. Kann es nicht sein das ihn genau das stört?"

„Ich glaube eher nicht. Wenn es das wäre, würde er doch darüber herziehen, aber er hat noch kein Wort darüber verloren.", antwortete Hermine rastlos und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, er würde sofort Witze über eine eventuelle Hochzeit machen, aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte nicht einmal wissen wollen, ob sie Ja gesagt hatte.

„Das ist doch wohl eindeutig", meinte Ginny und Hermine und Harry blickten sie irritiert an.

„Überlegt doch mal" fuhr sie fort „Menschen reden nicht gerne über die Dinge, die ihnen nahe gehen. Ich weiß, dass wir hier von Snape reden, aber kann es nicht sein, dass er eifersüchtig ist?"

Zweifelnd musterte Hermine ihre Freundin und Harry starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Ich verstehe, dass deine Schwangerschaft dich gefühlvoller macht als sonst, aber…" begann Hermine und Ginny unterbrach sie verärgert.

„Das soll nicht heißen, dass er dich heiraten will. Es kann auch genauso gut sein, das ihm dieser Vorfall gezeigt hat, dass er niemanden hat, den er heiraten kann. Ich weiß jetzt nicht in wie weit das stimmt. Aber das müsstest du am besten wissen.", erklärte Ginny ruhig.

„Da ist er doch selbst dran Schuld!"

„Harry!" ermahnte ihn seine Frau und Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ist doch wahr.", murrte er „Aber wenn ich du wäre, Hermine, würde ich ihm mal ordentlich auf den Zahn fühlen. Und das sage ich nicht weil ich ihn nicht leiden kann, sondern weil du es nicht verdient hast, so behandelt zu werden. Und bei der Gelegenheit würde ich ihm noch die Sache mit dem Zauber an den Kopf werfen!"

„Ich sag es nur ungern", erwiderte Ginny „Aber ich gebe Harry Recht. Auch wenn ich die Zauber-Geschichte ziemlich unwichtig finde… Am besten redest du mit ihm genauso offen darüber, wie du es mit uns getan hast. Irgendetwas muss er doch sagen."

Schweigend blickte Hermine in ihre Tasse. Es tat ihr weh, wie Severus sie behandelte, aber sie wollte keinen Streit mit ihm und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Bisher hatte sie seine Kommentare weitestgehend ignoriert, aber damit war sie nicht weit gekommen.

--

„Hallo Severus" grüßte sie ihn freundlich, als sie nach der Mittagspause in sein Zimmer ging. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Er trug nicht mehr als eine schwarze Jogginghose, sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet und nur an seinen Handgelenken befand sich der weiße Verband. Es kostete Hermine viel Mühe den Blick von seinem Oberkörper abzuwenden und sachlich zu bleiben.

„Bist du heute bereit mit mir zu reden oder würdest du gerne ein paar Witze über meine Haare machen?" fragte sie kühl als sie sich setzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hob kurz eine Augenbraue und musterte ihre Haare.

„Nein, mir gehen langsam die Sprüche aus, ich würde lieber ein paar Bemerkungen über deine Figur machen" erwiderte er ernst und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Was**hast Du **daran wieder auszusetzen?" Wieder musterte Severus sie kurz.

„Ein paar Kilos weniger würden dir nicht schaden" meinte er trocken und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Der Winter ist kalt und die meisten Männer mögen Frauen, die nicht so dünn sind, dass sie durchbrechen.", erwiderte Hermine und er sah gelangweilt aus. Für ihre Größe hatte sie ein normales Gewicht und machte sich deshalb auch nichts aus seinen Worten. Sie war ohnehin nicht eine von den Frauen, die bei einem Pfund mehr gleich ins Fitnessstudio rannten.

„Ich schlage vor wir reden jetzt mal Klartext" sagte sie nach einer Weile und er sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Nichts. Wie kommst du darauf?" antwortete er mechanisch. Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie schon gerechnet, aber diesmal würde sie es nicht dabei belassen.

„Du bist rund um die Uhr gemein zu mir und das liegt nicht an irgendeiner Laune von dir, da du sogar mit dem Zimmermädchen flirtest.", erklärte sie ihm streng und er lächelte amüsiert.

„Wenn du offensichtlich eifersüchtig bist, liegt es wohl an dir. Ich bin nicht anders als sonst.", bemerkte er ruhig und Hermine schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Ich bin sicher nicht eifersüchtig, es ist mir völlig egal mit wem du flirtest!", log sie. Es ärgerte sie natürlich, wenn er ihr sagte was ihm alles nicht an ihr gefiel und dann erzählte er einem übergewichtigen Zimmermädchen wie hübsch sie war.

„Ich flirte mit niemandem" gab er knapp zurück „Du steigerst dich in Dinge rein, die nicht da sind."

„Ja sicher. Ich bilde mir also ein, dass du mir ständig vorhältst wie scheiße ich aussehe! Im Verbotenen Wald konntest du mich zum Narren halten, aber jetzt nicht!" rief sie wütend und er sah sie irritiert an.

„Das bildest du dir wirklich ein. Ich habe nie gesagt, das du nicht gut aussiehst…", erwiderte er langsam. Inzwischen war sie richtig wütend auf ihn, er tat so als würde sie alles zu Unrecht behaupten. Und dass er noch so ruhig bleiben konnte, machte sie noch wütender.

„Und was war das mit dem Verbotenen Wald?" fragte er interessiert und sie schnaubte. Sie hatte es ihm eigentlich noch nicht vorwerfen wollen, aber es war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht.

„Du hast einen sehr mächtigen Zauber angewandt, der es den Auroren unmöglich machte, uns zu finden!" sagte sie ein wenig ruhiger und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Wo ist das Problem?"

„Du hast mir gegenüber so getan, als wärest du vollkommen fertig und nicht mehr dazu in der Lage zu apparieren! Das ist das Problem!" rief sie und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Das war ich auch nicht mehr," antwortete er „ich habe den Zauber gleich beim Apparieren angewandt und mich ein wenig überschätzt. Deswegen war ich zu einem anderen Zauber auch nicht mehr in der Lage. Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt das Apparieren hätte mir die Kraft geraubt?!"

Hermine schwieg ein wenig perplex und nur die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verriet, dass die das tatsächlich geglaubt hatte.

Fassungslos schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Hermine, ich war Spion beim dunklen Lord. Das weißt du sicher! Wenn ich so wenig Kraft hätte, wäre ich nach zwei Tagen als Todesser schon tot gewesen!"

„Aber du hast den Zauber angewandt, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich auf jemanden gewartet habe, der uns dort rausholt" erwiderte sie schwach und blickte peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

„Natürlich. Ich bin schon ein sehr lausiger Entführer, aber nicht so dumm, dass ich mich direkt nach dem Apparieren festnehmen lasse. Das war ein Reflex, als wir das St. Mungos verlassen haben. Solche Dinge kommen automatisch, wenn man jahrelang für zwei Seiten gearbeitet hat!"

Sie war wirklich dumm gewesen. Sonst bedachte sie doch auch immer alles, wieso war ihr das diesmal nicht aufgefallen? Wieso musste sie sich für diese Erkenntnis erst lächerlich machen? Vielleicht weil sie in Bezug auf Severus schon gar nicht mehr richtig nachdenken konnte… Weil Liebe blind machte?

„Gut… von mir aus. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du mir die letzten Tage ständig erzählst, wie blöd meine Haare aussehen!" Severus zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nur ehrlich. Deine Haare sind nicht sehr attraktiv." Gab er gelangweilt zurück.

„Das hat dich aber nicht sonderlich gestört, als du mit mir geschlafen hast!"

Er seufzte genervt.

„Da war ich nicht ganz bei mir und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass meine Leistung dafür ausschlaggebend war."

„Ach?! Dann zeig mir doch bitte mal, wie du das ohne mich machst!" rief sie bissig und er hob eine Augenbraue. Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, bis Hermine sich schließlich genervt auf ihren Stuhl, ihm gegenüber, fallen ließ.

„Ist dir aufgefallen das jeder unserer Streits damit endet, dass wir über Sex sprechen?"

„Ja" sagte er und nickte knapp.

„Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was dich wirklich stört, damit wir mit dem Unsinn aufhören können?"

„Mich stört nichts!"

„Ja, natürlich. Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl das du mich mit deinen Bemerkungen absichtlich verletzen willst.", sagte sie müde und suchte seinen Blick. Doch dieser starrte wieder stur aus dem Fenster.

„Na gut. Dann stelle ich am besten eine Theorie auf, damit wir weiterkommen. Ich glaube du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig!" sagte sie provozierend.

Severus warf einen bösen Blick zur Suchkugel über ihm und wandte sich dann interessiert zu ihr um.

„So? Das macht mich neugierig. Warum bin ich eifersüchtig?" fragte er scheinbar freundlich.

„Weil Ron mich heiraten will" antwortete sie trotzig.

„Interessant. Und wie kommt Miss Neunmalklug auf so eine absurde Idee?"

Hermine kam sich ein wenig blöd vor, eine solche Theorie aufzustellen, wenn sie gar nicht wusste, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber sie hatte sich heute schließlich schon einmal lächerlich gemacht.

„Vielleicht weil du dich nach unserer Nacht unsterblich in die kleine nervige Alleswisserin verliebt hast und es für dich unerträglich ist zu glauben, dass ich einen anderen heirate?" fragte sie sarkastisch und er gab ein humorloses Lachen von sich.

„Oh nein, wie hat meine Herzallerliebste das nur rausgefunden?" meinte er trocken und sie lächelte.

„Weibliche Intuition," grinste sie und wurde kurz darauf wieder ernst „Warum redest du nicht gleich mit mir darüber, wenn es das ist was dich stört. Warum bist du lieber unnötig gemein zu mir?"

„Weasley ist ein Idiot.", brummte er ohne sie anzusehen und sie lachte.

„Meinst du ich weiß das nicht?! Ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht heiraten!" sagte sie bestimmt und er sah überrascht zu ihr rüber. Genau an dieser Reaktion, erkannte sie wie Recht Ginny gehabt hatte. Das hatte ihn gestört, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte warum.

„Wäre mir auch egal gewesen" sagte er kurz darauf, anscheinend war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich verraten hatte.

„Also mein Unschuldslämmchen," meinte sie lächelnd „Erzählst du mir was du für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft geplant hast?"

„Oh," machte er amüsiert „Ein schönes Leben in unserer Villa in Südfrankreich, einen großen Neufundländer…"

„Wie heißt der?"

„Portos! Und ich brauche eine Garage" erklärte er mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Wofür?"

„Eine Garage macht den Eindruck man hätte ein Auto. Und ein Auto sieht so aus, als hätte man eine große Familie"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Was ist mit Kindern?" Severus schüttelte abgeneigt den Kopf.

„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich mich auf eine Zukunft ohne Kinder einlasse", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Aber dafür hast du mich. Ist es das nicht wert?" fragte er amüsiert und sie musterte ihn kritisch. Ihr Inneres schrie laut „JAA!!" aber das hier war ein Spiel und nicht die Wirklichkeit. Er war nicht in sie verliebt und würde sie sicher auch niemals heiraten.

„Mal sehen. Ich werde dich mit meinem buschigen Haar, so um den Verstand bringen, dass du gar nicht merken wirst, wie du ein Kind zeugst."

„Was habe ich dir bezüglich deiner Leistungen gesagt?" erwiderte er skeptisch.

„Du hast gesagt ich wäre die erotischste Frau die je mit dir das Bett geteilt hat. Immerhin bist du unsterblich in mich verliebt, nicht wahr, Liebling?" Sie klimperte spielerisch mit ihren Wimpern.

„Ja richtig… Schatz!"


	21. Nur ein Termin

_**Da ich mal wieder spät dran bin, möchte ich euch das neue Kapitel keine Sekunde länger vorenthalten. Viel Spass!**_

_**Kapitel 21 - Nur ein Termin**_

Severus saß nachdenklich auf der Kante seines Bettes. Seine Zeit im St. Mungos war in den letzten Tagen wesentlich einfacher geworden. Sie hatten die Suchkugel vor einigen Tagen endlich entfernt und inzwischen war es ihm sogar erlaubt mit Aufsicht im Park spazieren zu gehen. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er in den letzten vier Wochen allerdings nur zwei Mal wahrgenommen. Er war einfach kein großer Spaziergänger und erfreute sich nicht wie die anderen Patienten an den Blümchen und dem ganzen Grün.

Hermine hatte die Fragen zu seinem Leben ein wenig eingestellt, nicht weil sie ihn aufgegeben hatte, sondern weil sie schon so ziemlich alles wusste. Meistens sprachen sie über sein momentanes Empfinden und über das, was er tun würde, wenn er die Klinik verlassen sollte.

Nach ihrer letzten Aussprache hatte er mit ihr kooperiert und war bereit gewesen jedes Thema zu besprechen, dass sie interessierte. Der Heiratsantrag von Weasley hatte ihn wütend gemacht, er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber immer wenn er sie gesehen hatte, hatte er eine unbändige Wut ihr gegenüber empfunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihn geärgert, dass sie eventuell die Möglichkeit ergreifen würde und ihr Leben für einen solchen Schwachkopf aufgeben würde. Was im Nachhinein gesehen, wohl vollkommener Unsinn war, schließlich ging ihn das auch gar nichts an. Aber seit er wusste, dass sie ihr Leben nicht wegwerfen würde, war seine Wut verflogen.

Hermine hatte ihm erklärt, dass er kurz vor seiner vorzeitigen Entlassung stand. Sozusagen eine Entlassung auf Probe, bei dem er sich alle zwei Tage im St. Mungos melden musste und einmal die Woche noch eine Therapiestunde bei Hermine nehmen musste. Der genaue Termin stand allerdings noch nicht fest.

„Morgen!" grüßte Hermine ihn fröhlich, als sie eintrat und er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. Sie kam weiterhin jeden Tag um mit ihm zu klären, wie es in Zukunft weitergehen sollte.

„Hast du einen Termin für mich?" fragte er und blickte sie wartend an. In letzter Zeit war das seine Standardfrage, die dummerweise immer verneint wurde.

„Leider nicht" antwortete sie wie jedes Mal und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Severus seufzte kurz und sie lächelte mitfühlend.

„Ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob es so hilfreich ist, dich jetzt schon zu entlassen", sagte sie vorsichtig und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte er scharf.

„Weil mir deine Handgelenke zu denken geben." Antwortete sie ehrlich „Laut Jacks Zauber, sollte die Wunden wieder aufbrechen, wenn du Freude am Leben hast. Aber seit wir aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurück sind, haben sie nicht mehr geblutet, oder?"

Darüber hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht, er hatte angenommen, dass der Zauber inzwischen gebrochen war, schließlich fühlte er sich gut.

„Wird es mir jetzt zum Verhängnis, wenn ich nicht jeden Tag um mein Leben ringen muss?" fragte Severus schlecht gelaunt und Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„So meine ich das doch gar nicht" sagte sie sanft „Ich dachte nur… vielleicht hast du keine guten Gedanken und deswegen wirkt der Zauber nicht mehr…"

Severus überlegte kurz, ob er ihr einen Strick aus ihren Worten drehen sollte, im Grunde wusste er ja was sie meinte, aber die Verlockung war wirklich sehr groß. Schließlich entschied er sich aber doch dagegen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

„Jack hat doch gesagt, dass es aufhört, wenn die Gründe zu Leben eindeutig die Gründe zu sterben überwiegen.", wiedersprach er genervt und sie presste skeptisch ihre Lippen aufeinander.

„Natürlich, sicher sind wir uns da aber nicht gewesen…"

Seufzend setzte er sich im Bett auf, krempelte die Ärmel seines schwarzen Pullovers hoch und zeigte ihr seine Handgelenke. Heute Morgen hatten ihm die Heiler die Verbände abgenommen, weil seine Wunden nun offiziell als verheilt galten. Inzwischen war nur noch ein leicht geröteter Strich zu sehen. Hermine blickte überrascht auf seine Arme und beugte sich etwas weiter vor. 

„Es ist weg" flüsterte sie beeindruckt und gerade als er sie genervt anfahren wollte, fiel ihm auf das ihr Interesse gar nicht seinen Handgelenken galt. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und strich über die feine Narbe auf der einst das dunkle Mal prangte.

Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Stelle, an der sie mit ihrem Finger drüber strich und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Sicher", antwortete er, als wäre es selbstverständlich und zog seine Arme zurück. Das er ihre Berührung als so angenehm empfand war ihm selbst unangenehm. 

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, als er seine Ärmel wieder runterkrempelte und sie schließlich fragend ansah.

Hermine räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen und nickte dann.

„Gut… es sieht wieder gut aus…" begann sie und war in Gedanken offensichtlich noch woanders. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es nicht wieder aufgehen könnte."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, er verspürte momentan keine Lust sich das Leben zu nehmen und über den größten Teil, der ihn damals dazu gebracht hatte, hatten sie bereits gesprochen.

„Ich bin nicht unglücklich, wenn du das meinst," begann er ernst „Ich habe nicht vor mich zu verstellen, um hier rauszukommen und dann wieder in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen, was ich natürlich nicht versprechen kann. Aber mir geht es gut, wirklich!"

Hermine musterte ihn eine Weile lang zweifelnd. Er konnte sicher nicht versprechen, dass alles gut gehen würde, wenn man ihn entließ, aber in den letzten Tagen fühlte er sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das alles Hermine zu verdanken und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich weiterhin gut fühlte, wenn sie nicht mehr täglich mit ihm sprach und er wieder zu dem einsamen, schlecht gelaunten Kerkerbewohner wurde.

„Ich glaube einfach, dass die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts dich wieder runter reißt und du in dein altes Muster zurückfällst.", gab Hermine zu bedenken und stellte damit klar, dass sie sich genau dieselben Sorgen machte wie er.

„Ob ich jetzt zurück gehe oder in fünf Jahren. Das Risiko besteht doch wohl immer.", erwiderte er sachlich.

Wenn man es von diesem Standpunkt aus sah, würde man ihn niemals entlassen können und das war wohl nicht der Sinn einer Therapie. Severus fragte sich, wie Hermine es mit ihren anderen Patienten handhabte. Bei ihnen bestand sicher auch die Gefahr, dass sie wieder abrutschten und sicher hatte sie schon einige zum zweiten Mal therapiert.

„Ich stehe meinen anderen Patienten nicht so nah wie dir, deshalb fällt es mir nicht ganz so schwer, die anderen zu entlassen. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass dir etwas passiert.", erklärte sie ehrlich und errötete ein wenig. Severus blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Woher weißt du was ich denke?" fragte er fassungslos und Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Ich kann in deinem Gesicht lesen was du denkst. Zu Anfang ging das nicht, weil du immer dieselbe Mimik hattest, aber in letzter Zeit sehe ich es dir an." Severus hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Wann hatte er aufgehört sein Gesicht vor ihr zu verschließen? Er war der Meinung gewesen, sie konnte ihm nach wie vor nicht ansehen was er dachte. Er musste sich nie Gedanken darum machen, da er seine Gedanken automatisch vor anderen Leuten verschloss. Bei Dumbledore war es in der Tat ein wenig schwieriger gewesen. Er hatte zwar nicht genau gewusst was er dachte, aber er war ein solch großer Menschenkenner gewesen, dass er zumindest immer eine Ahnung von dem hatte, was in ihm vorging. Dummerweise lag er damit fast immer richtig. Damals war es ihm ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, dass er seine Gefühle nicht verbergen konnte, aber im Moment fühlte er sich bei Hermine trotzdem nicht unwohl.

Vielleicht weil sie ohnehin schon alles von ihm wusste…

„Weißt du, ich glaube ich würde mich ein wenig besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste das du etwas zu tun hast", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich versichere dir, dass ich als Lehrer nicht nur nutzlos rumsitze!" entgegnete er verärgert und Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich dachte eher an ein Hobby"

Fragend blickte er sie an. Sollte er etwa anfangen zu stricken? Er hatte nie ein richtiges Hobby gehabt, dem er mit Fleiß nachgegangen war. Er hatte auch bisher nie Zeit dafür gehabt. Was wäre, wenn der dunkle Lord Hogwarts angegriffen hätte, während er in seinem Kerker saß und Strümpfe strickte. Dumbledore wäre sicher begeistert gewesen.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst" gab er zu und sie lachte kurz.

„Du hast Spaß am Tränke brauen, nehme ich mal an." Severus musterte sie scharf und nickte langsam.

„Sicher… was aber nicht heißt, dass ich Spaß daran hätte, Idioten wie Longbottom Nachhilfestunden zu geben!"

„Ich dachte auch eher an das St. Mungos. Wir könnten einen Tränkebrauer gebrauchen, der genau weiß was er tut und auf dessen Tränke wir uns hundertprozentig verlassen können" erklärte sie schnell und sah ihn anschließend abwartend an. Tatsächlich hatte man ihn schon häufiger gefragt, ob er nicht Lust dazu hätte dem St. Mungos zu helfen. Bisher hatte er aber immer abgelehnt, weil er grundsätzlich nicht bereit für neues war. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass er seine Freizeit für andere im Labor verbrachte und er hatte es bisher auch nur für Madam Pomfrey getan.

Vielleicht war das aber auch der Fehler gewesen. Er hatte immer nur dasselbe getan. Als der Krieg vorbei war, fiel sein Dasein als Spion weg und er hatte sich nur noch seinen anderen Aufgaben gewidmet. Aufgaben die ihn nicht wirklich gefordert hatten.

Wenn er eine neue Aufgabe annahm, konnte er eventuell auch wieder ein paar Forschungen aufnehmen, die er vor Jahren einmal angefangen hatte. Und irgendwann konnte er diese auch an das St. Mungos verkaufen.

„Wenn ich zusage" meinte er nachdenklich und sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht „besorgst du mir dann einen Termin?"

„Unter der Vorraussetzung, das ich mehrmals die Woche vorbei kommen kann, um zu sehen wie du voran kommst.", nickte Hermine.

„Meinetwegen" brummte er ein wenig verstimmt, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich nichts ausmachte, dass sie öfter vorbei kommen wollte.

„Ich kann vorbei kommen wann ich will?"

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Wunderbar, übermorgen bist du entlassen, ich werde Jack gleich eine Eule schicken… er empfängt doch Eulenpost, oder?"

Severus blickte sie irritiert an, verwundert darüber, dass es auf einmal so schnell ging.

„Ich dachte das wäre noch mit viel Bürokratie und Eulenmist verbunden?" meinte er überrascht. 

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Eine Unterschrift von unserem Chef, ein Termin von mir und die Sache ist erledigt. Der Eulenmist kommt meistens danach.", sagte sie achselzuckend.

„Du bestimmst den Termin?"

„Sicher. Ich kann am ehesten beurteilen, wann du entlassen werden kannst. Nur mit meinem Okay wird man hier entlassen"

Severus starrte sie fassungslos an. Es hatte die ganze Zeit an ihr gelegen?

„Du erzählst mir, dass ich tagelang… nein… wochenlang nur auf ein Ja von dir gewartet habe und ich eigentlich schon längst hätte gehen können, wenn ich dich vorher überzeugt hätte!"

„Wenn du mich überzeugt hättest und das hast du erst jetzt!" sagte sie lächelnd.

Severus schwieg einen Moment, starrte an ihr vorbei an die Wand und dann wieder zu ihr rüber.

„Wäre es schneller gegangen, wenn ich mit dir geschlafen hätte?" fragte er schlecht gelaunt.

Hermine lächelte süßlich und machte keine Anstalten zu antworten. Aber er wusste die Antwort ohnehin schon.

Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit lang an der Nase herum geführt und ihm Versprechungen abgenommen die gar nicht nötig gewesen wären.

„Miststück!" fauchte er verärgert.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb!"


	22. Du siehst an allem nur das Negative

Kapitel 22 – Du siehst an allem nur das Negative

…schwimmst in einem tiefen Meer von Traurigkeit

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und räumte die Hausaufgaben immer und immer wieder von einer auf die andere Seite, ohne sie wirklich zu bearbeiten.

Gestern Abend war er zusammen mit Jack in seinen Kerker zurückgekehrt. Er war froh, dass Jack mit ihm gekommen war, da er sich nicht sicher war was die Rückkehr in den Kerker, und somit in sein altes Leben, in ihm auslösen würde. Jack hatte sogar noch angeboten, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, aber das wäre ihm zu viel gewesen. Jack war an dem Tag seiner Entlassung noch fröhlicher und unternehmungslustiger als sonst gewesen und da Severus erst mal seine Ruhe haben wollte, konnte er Jack keine Minute länger als nötig ertragen.

Heute Morgen hatte Severus schließlich die Lust verspürt sich zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle einzufinden, was sicher nicht zu seinen besten Ideen gehörte. Er war ein wenig spät dran gewesen und hatte nicht bedacht, dass die meisten Schüler schon an ihren Tischen saßen als er reinkam. Folglich verstummten alle Gespräche und am Tisch der Slytherins ertönte lautes Jubelgeschrei, während die anderen Schüler nur zwei Mal verhalten in ihre Hände klatschten.

Nicht unbedingt der Auftritt, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Ein paar stumme Blicke hätten ihm schon gereicht.

Minerva hatte sich daraufhin sofort auf ihn gestürzt und war mehr als erleichtert gewesen, ihren fähigen Professor für Zaubertränke zurück zu haben. Sie hatte ihm erklärt das bislang Joanna McKenzie, die Professorin für Muggelkunde, seinen Unterricht mit mäßigem Erfolg übernommen hatte.

Severus hatte schließlich darauf bestanden den Unterricht noch am selben Tag wieder aufzunehmen um nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem Kerker Trübsal zu blasen. Zu seiner Überraschung, waren die Schüler besonders brav gewesen und nicht ein Kessel wurde geschmolzen.

Lustlos blickte er auf den Stapel an Hausaufgaben, den er heute bekommen hatte. Miss McKenzie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von Zaubertränken gehabt und sich schließlich darauf beschränkt einen Berg an Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, den er nun kontrollieren konnte. Aber da würde er sich heute sicher nicht mehr mit befassen. Hermine hatte ihm schon eine große Liste an Tränken mit gegeben die er für das St. Mungos herstellen sollte. Aber eigentlich hatte er darauf auch keine Lust.

Seufzend drehte er sich um und starrte auf das kleine Päckchen auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch. Schon seit gestern versuchte er es zu ignorieren, aber immer wieder zog es seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, das bereits seit dem 9. Januar da lag und darauf wartete, von ihm geöffnet zu werden. Er wusste von wem es war und genau deshalb hatte er es noch nicht geöffnet.

Albus Dumbledore hatte es offenbar für eine gute Idee gehalten seinen Lieben jedes Jahr ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag schicken zu lassen. Eine wirklich blöde Idee, die ihn jedes Mal daran erinnerte, warum Albus es ihm nicht persönlich geben konnte.

Albus Tod hatte eine große Lücke in seinem Leben hinterlassen. Er wusste, dass er damals keine Wahl gehabt hatte und dennoch kam er nicht damit klar, derjenige gewesen zu sein, der diesen großartigen Zauberer getötet hatte. Er hatte schon mit Hermine darüber gesprochen und sich teilweise besser gefühlt, aber an das Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte er dabei nicht gedacht. Eine Geste mit der ihm Dumbledore jedes Mal näher war als es ein Toter sein sollte. Ein großer Grund weshalb er seinen Geburtstag nicht hatte erleben wollen. Wäre es ihm gelungen, hätte er sicher nie wieder ein solches Päckchen bekommen. Er hätte sich nie wieder schlecht fühlen müssen, keinen einzigen Tag mehr mit Vorwürfen…

Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese Gedanken weit von sich wegzuschieben. Das war doch lächerlich. Wegen eines dämlichen Päckchens dachte er darüber nach alles wegzuwerfen was er hatte.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und näherte sich dem Geschenk.

Es waren eigentlich immer nur Kleinigkeiten, letztes Jahr hatte er einen schwarzen Schal bekommen.

Mit zittrigen Händen nahm er das Geschenk und öffnete es langsam. Zum Vorschein kam ein Paar schwarze Handschuhe und ein kleiner Zettel.

Severus schluckte, als er Albus Handschrift erkannte.

-_Warme Handschuhe für ein warmes Herz._

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Albus_

Ausdruckslos starrte er auf die schwarze Tinte, knüllte dann Zettel und Handschuhe zusammen und warf beides gegen die nächste Wand.

Genau in diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Verärgert über die späte Störung öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Tür und blickte in die erschrockenen Augen von Hermine Granger.

„Was willst du? Es ist halb acht!" fauchte er wütend und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir hatten abgemacht, dass ich kommen darf, wann ich will!" erwiderte sie freundlich.

„Aber doch nicht mitten in der Nacht!"

„Stimmt. Meine Oma geht auch immer um sieben ins Bett.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Und was ist, wenn ich Sehnsucht nach dir hatte, Schatz?"

„Um die Uhrzeit macht man keine Besuche mehr. Das hat was mit Höflichkeit zu tun! Es soll Leute geben, die ab und an gerne mal ihre Ruhe hätten!"

„Du hast ja glänzende Laune. Darf ich reinkommen? Die Schüler schauen schon so neugierig.", fragte sie dann und sah ihn abwartend an. Sofort machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten. Als er die Tür schloss blickte er noch einmal nach draußen. Es war kein Schüler zu sehen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie genau gewusst, dass er ihr sonst einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hätte.

Er seufzte genervt, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah zu, wie sie den Verschluss ihres braunen Mantels öffnete.

Ihm war bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie nicht ihre Arbeitskleidung trug, sondern normale Muggelsachen. Es war seltsam sie so zu sehen, es hatte irgendwie so etwas Privates.

„Also, was führt dich zu dieser späten Stunde zu mir?" fragte er genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich wollte sehen wie du klar kommst, Minerva hat mir erzählt, das du heute schon unterrichtet hast.", meinte sie fröhlich und Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Hat sie dir auch erzählt was ich zu Mittag gegessen habe?" fragte er missgelaunt.

Hermine blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Handschuhe und den Zettel am Boden und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie beides schon aufgehoben.

„Sie hat gesagt du bist weder zum Mittag- noch zum Abendessen erschienen", sagte sie abwesend, während sie den Zettel in ihrer Hand las. „Du gehörst also auch zu denen, den Dumbledore Geschenke hinterlassen hat. Harry freut sich jedes Jahr wie ein Kind."

„Das ist schön für Potter", grummelte er schlechtgelaunt und Hermine musterte ihn kritisch.

„Dann nehme ich mal an, ist das der Grund für deine schlechte Laune."

Severus schritt an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf sein braunes Sofa.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?" fragte er sarkastisch.

„Es ist mein Beruf" erwiderte sie lächelnd und ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa, neben ihm, nieder. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Sehe ich aus, wie jemand der reden will?"

Hermine musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann.

„Du siehst aus wie jemand, der ganz dringend jemanden zum reden braucht, aber zu stur ist das zuzugeben.", sagte sie ernst und er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Severus starrte stur geradeaus und schwieg.

Eigentlich hatte er ihr sagen wollen, dass sie ihre Berufswahl noch einmal überdenken sollte, da er ganz sicher keine Lust zu reden hatte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er die Kraft nicht aufbringen den Mund zu öffnen.

„Weißt du, niemand erwartet von dir, dass du von heute auf morgen, himmelhochjauchzend über die Wiese springst. Du brauchst Zeit um dich wieder einzufinden, aber es bringt nichts, wenn du dich verschanzt."

Severus blickte verärgert zu ihr rüber.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du aufhören würdest, dich in mein Leben einzumischen!" sagte er unfreundlich und Hermines Blick wurde kühl.

„Welches Leben?! Du rennst mit sauertöpfischer Miene umher und wenn irgendetwas schief läuft, bist du bereit, das was du Leben nennst, an den Nagel zu hängen!" brauste sie auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte nicht vor mich umzubringen", warf er griesgrämig ein und fühlte sich gleichzeitig bei seinen vorigen Gedanken erwischt.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber du wirst immer wieder solche Geschenke bekommen. Fang doch endlich an dich zu freuen. Natürlich darfst du traurig sein, darüber dass er es dir nicht persönlich geben kann, was natürlich nicht deine Schuld ist… aber darüber sprachen wir schon einmal.

Freu dich doch endlich über die Handschuhe!" rief sie laut, sprang auf und stellte sich mit den Handschuhen vor ihn.

„Hallo?! Du hast neue Handschuhe, es ist zwar nicht mehr ganz so kühl und sie sind nicht gerade von Gucci, aber wenn du in Zukunft Kräuter sammeln gehst, hast du warme Finger! Und sieh dir das an, sie sind schwarz! Du meine Güte, genau deine Farbe!", mit zitternden Händen und Tränen in den Augen, hielt sie ihm die Handschuhe vor die Nase. Severus legte den Kopf schräg und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Aber ich hab schon ein paar Handschuhe"

„Die schmeißt du weg. Die hier sind viel besser und brandneu!" sagte sie stur „Verstehst du nicht, was ich dir sagen will? Hör auf, immer nur das negative zu sehen. Freu dich über Kleinigkeiten, egal wie belanglos sie sind. Dann wird es dir gleich viel besser gehen." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange als sie geendet hatte.

„Warum weinst du jetzt?" fragte er leise. Seltsamerweise tat es ihm weh sie so zu sehen und nicht zu wissen was sie so traurig machte.

„Weil… du mir so wichtig bist" erwiderte sie hilflos und wischte sich die Träne weg, doch sofort nahmen neue ihren Platz ein. Severus streckte seinen Arm aus, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wieder neben sich aufs Sofa. Unbeholfen hielt er ihre schmale zitternde Hand in seinen Händen und beide schwiegen.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn, als Hermine ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte und stumme Tränen auf seine Hand tropfte.

„Du hast mir doch eine Villa in Südfrankreich versprochen" sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, leise schluchzend. Severus gab ein hohles Lachen von sich.

„Ich weiß, aber da musst du noch ein wenig warten, für eine Villa reicht es noch nicht ganz, aber eine kleine Bruchbude wäre drin.", meinte er lächelnd und sie schniefte leise.

„Und der Neufundländer?"

„Dann wird es eine sehr kleine Bruchbude"

Hermine lachte leise und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Diesmal machte ihm ihre Nähe überhaupt nichts aus, auch wenn es ungewohnt war, aber er fühlte sich sogar viel besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

„Mir wäre es egal, wie klein das Haus ist. Ich würde mit dir und Portos auch unter einer Brücke leben.", sagte sie kichernd.

„Und unser Hab und Gut bewahren wir in einem Einkaufswagen auf?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Nein, der kostet Geld, wir müssen dann für die Villa sparen."

Wieder lachte er leise und fragte sich, ob sie dieses Spiel nicht langsam zu Ernst nahmen. Er musste zugeben, dass er nichts dagegen hatte sie öfter um sich zu haben. Momentan jedenfalls. Aber liebte er sie? War es nicht mehr die Tatsache, dass er sich in ihrer Anwesenheit besser fühlte? Und fühlte er sich besser, weil sie immer die richtigen Worte fand und sich für ihn interessierte oder weil er sie liebte? Ab welchem Punkt konnte man überhaupt von Liebe sprechen und wann war es nur Zuneigung?

„Ist es eigentlich noch Spaß?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. Severus zögerte kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er ehrlich. Hermine legte ihre Beine aufs Sofa und platzierte ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich er durch ihr Haar.

„Du musst dir einen Schal für die Handschuhe kaufen" sagte sie leise.

„Er hat mir letztes Jahr einen geschenkt."

Hermine seufzte leise und schloss dir Augen.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass es nur Spaß ist" flüsterte sie bevor sie einschlief.


	23. Ich sehe was du denkst

_**Kapitel 23 – Ich sehe was du denkst**_

Hermine blickte nachdenklich in ihre Kaffeetasse. Sie war irgendwann am vergangenen Morgen auf Severus Sofa aufgewacht, den Kopf in seinem Schoß vergraben. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was an diesem Tag in sie gefahren war. Irgendwie war ihr alles furchtbar unangenehm. Seltsamerweise schien es Severus aber gar nichts ausgemacht zu haben, er hatte die Szene ganz locker überspielt, obwohl er sicher nicht gerade bequem geschlafen hatte. Sie jedoch fühlte sich so ausgeschlafen und fit wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er hatte ihr am Morgen noch einen Kaffee angeboten, aber es war ihr alles viel zu peinlich gewesen und so hatte sie sich entschuldigt und war schleunigst zu Ginny geeilt um sich abzulenken.

Seit er aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden war, hatte sie ständig Sehnsucht nach ihm und es verging keine freie Minute, in der sie nicht an ihn dachte. Wahrscheinlich kam daher auch ihr plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch. Zu Hause hielt sie es alleine nicht mehr aus, selbst wenn sie Severus jederzeit besuchen konnte, so war es doch nicht dasselbe wie im St. Mungos. Vorher gehörte sie zu seiner Therapie dazu und jetzt musste er sein eigenes Leben wieder aufbauen. Natürlich mit ihrer Hilfe, aber als Therapeutin sollte sie sich nicht unbedingt ständig bei ihm aufhalten. Das würde ihm garantiert nicht helfen, wieder sein Leben aufzubauen.

„Hallo? Hermine? Ich hab dich was gefragt!" rief Ginny ungeduldig und wedelte mit der Hand vor Hermines Nase herum.

Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihrer rothaarigen Freundin auf.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich war in Gedanken.", murmelte sie schnell und Ginny musterte sie kritisch.

„Ich habe dich gefragt ob du zu Harrys Geburtstagsfeier kommst?", wiederholte sie. Hermine hatte schon ganz vergessen, das Harry Ende des Monats Geburtstag hatte, dafür war sie einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Harry machte heute im Ministerium Überstunden, für Ginny der perfekte Zeitpunkt um seine Party zu organisieren.

„Sicher, ich komme doch jedes Jahr" antwortete sie lächelnd und Ginny biss sich unbehaglich auf die Lippe.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, weil Ron doch auch kommt. Es wäre blöd wenn einer von euch fehlt, weil es doch die letzte richtige Feier ohne Kind wird. Ich freue mich zwar auf unser Baby, aber eine Party wird dann nicht mehr so schnell möglich sein", erklärte Ginny und Hermine nickte wissend. Sie hatte zwar nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis zu Ron, aber es machte ihr nichts aus mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Ihm war es wahrscheinlich viel unangenehmer als ihr. Ginny und Harry zuliebe würde sie sich Ron gegenüber so neutral wie möglich verhalten, auch wenn sie ihm am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen würde.

Ginny war inzwischen schon im siebten Monat und hatte ihr auch schon verraten, dass es ein Junge werden würde, auch wenn Harry der Meinung war, dass selbst Ginny es nicht wusste. Er wollte eine große Überraschung daraus machen, aber seine Frau war dafür viel zu aufgeregt. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es außer Harry schon jeder wusste. Ginny hatte sogar schon blaue Strampler für das Baby gekauft und anschließend ganz hinten im Schrank versteckt, damit Harry sie nicht sah.

Aber vielleicht ahnte er auch schon, dass alle es bereits wussten, sonderlich dumm war er nicht.

„Das ist kein Problem für mich, mit Ron werde ich schon fertig", sagte sie und Ginny schien sichtlich erleichtert. Hermine würde es wahrscheinlich viel schwerer fallen, die glücklichen Pärchen zu ertragen und sich nicht nach dem Mann zu sehnen, der wohl nichts für sie empfand.

„_Ich weiß nicht"_ hatte er geantwortet als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob alles nur Spaß war. Was sagte ihr das? Hieß es, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er sie liebte oder hatte er sie nur nicht verletzen wollen?

„Hermine? An wen oder was denkst du die ganze Zeit?" riss Ginny sie streng aus den Gedanken.

„Ich… was?" antwortete sie zerstreut und die Rothaarige seufzte leise.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du in Gedanken ganz woanders bist und mir deshalb nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörst. Was ist los?"

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft mit welcher Ausrede sie am ehesten heil aus dieser Sache raus kommen würde. Ginny konnte sie schwer etwas vormachen. Dafür kannten sie sich einfach viel zu gut.

„Es ist wirklich nicht wichtig!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. Sie wollte nicht über ihre Gefühle sprechen, auch wenn es ihr vielleicht gut tun würde. Aber Ginny und Harry waren nicht die geeignete Adresse um über Severus zu reden.

„Nun komm schon, Harry ist nicht da und ich habe schon lange nichts mehr über eine Liebesgeschichte gehört!", flehte Ginny und Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum glaubst du, dass es eine Liebesgeschichte ist?"

„Wenn man mit einem solch verträumten Blick, wie du ihn hast, ständig in Gedanken ist, geht es fast immer um Liebe.", erklärte sie lächelnd. „Nun erzähl schon. Wer ist es? Ich werde Harry auch ganz sicher nichts sagen!"

Bevor Hermine die Frage aussprechen konnte, wie sie nun darauf kam, dass Harry es nicht wissen sollte, hatte Ginny schon geantwortet.

„Weibliche Intuition" meinte sie achselzuckend.

Hermine blickte wieder nachdenklich in ihre Tasse. Sollte sie es ihrer besten Freundin wirklich erzählen? Wenn es um eine andere Person gehen würde, hätte sie schon längst mit ihr darüber gesprochen, aber sie hatte Angst davor, dass Ginny sie für geisteskrank hielt.

Wahrscheinlich war es total lächerlich, so etwas zu denken, schließlich hatte sie bisher immer zu ihr gehalten. Aber einen Mann zu lieben, der doppelt so alt war wie sie und der sie damals im Unterricht immer schikaniert hatte, das war doch verrückt!

„Severus" seufzte sie dann und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf den großen Knall. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis Ginny schließlich mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, das ich sonderlich überrascht bin", sagte sie langsam und Hermine hob irritiert den Kopf „ich hatte es geahnt, schließlich hast du immer dieses Glitzern in den Augen, wenn du von ihm sprichst. Aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gehofft das ich mich irre. Ich glaube nicht, dass er der Mann ist mit dem du glücklich werden kannst. Und da rede ich nicht nur von dir, sondern von Frauen allgemein."

Hermine sah Ginny einen Moment lang fragend an. Mit der Antwort hatte sie gerechnet, aber eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie ihr als erstes Vorhaltungen machen würde, wegen seinem Alter.

„Ich denke du weißt was ich meine, er ist nicht gerade ein einfacher Mensch und es fällt mir wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass er überhaupt irgendetwas fühlen kann…" setzte Ginny nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

Langsam nickte Hermine.

„Ich weiß..." antwortete sie niedergeschlagen „Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen was mich an ihm fasziniert und ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte es einfach abschalten, aber es geht nicht."

„Habt ihr denn… du weißt schon?" fragte Ginny und rutschte mit kindlicher Neugier auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

Hermine musterte sie stirnrunzelnd, da sie von ihrer Frage ein wenig verblüfft war. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte sie.

„Und wie war er?" platzte es aus Ginny raus und Hermine klappte erstaunt der Mund auf.

„Entschuldige, das fragt man natürlich nicht…" rief sie schnell und errötete leicht, ebenso wie Hermine.

„Schon in Ordnung" sagte sie lächelnd „Er war… unglaublich"

Sofort erschien ein Strahlen auf Ginnys Gesicht und sie seufzte verträumt.

„Das dachte ich schon. Ich hab da so eine Theorie gehört, dass Männer die nicht… also versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Snape hat sicher seine Vorzüge, aber er ist kein Adonis…" plapperte sie munter darauf los „… jedenfalls sollen die am besten sein."

Hermine lächelte amüsiert, sie war froh, dass Ginny sie nicht wie eine Verrückte behandelte, sondern es bisher ganz gut aufnahm. Bei Harry wäre das sicherlich nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich noch von ihm geträumt und da war er wirklich nicht schlecht… Das heißt aber nicht, das ich an ihm interessiert bin!", rief Ginny schnell, als sie bemerkte dass sie wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu offen war „Wirklich! Seit meiner Schwangerschaft machen meine Träume was sie wollen!"

„Okay…" meinte Hermine langsam, noch immer ein wenig irritiert „Ich hoffe aber, das hast du Harry nicht erzählt."

„Bist du verrückt?! Wenn der wüsste, dass er in meinen Träumen gar nicht existiert…" rief Ginny kopfschüttelnd und Hermine lachte kurz.

„Liebt er dich denn?" fragte sie dann wieder vollkommen ernst.

„Ich weiß es nicht..." gab sie traurig zu „Manchmal ist er so nett zu mir und dann kommt wieder sein fieser Sarkasmus zum Einsatz."

Die Rothaarige trank kurz von ihrem Saft und nickte dann.

„Weißt du, ich glaube das wird er auch nie abstellen. Er ist einfach so und ohne seinen Sarkasmus wäre er nicht Snape!" sagte sie grinsend.

„Sicher, aber mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, wenn ich wissen würde, ob er etwas für mich empfindet."

„Weiß er denn was du fühlst?" fragte sie dann und Hermine schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht", setzte sie hinzu, denn nach ihrem letzten Gefühlsausbruch war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es sich schon denken. Aber warum machte er dann nicht den Mund auf?

„Ich will nicht das du unglücklich bist und wenn du meinst, er ist der Richtige, dann schnapp ihn dir. Geh zu ihm und leg die Karten auf den Tisch, aber mach dich nicht unnötig verrückt."

„Er ist immer noch mein Patient" erwiderte Hermine und Ginny winkte uninteressiert ab.

„Das hat euch nicht gestört, als ihr miteinander geschlafen habt", sagte sie und Hermine musste augenblicklich an Jack denken, der in einem anderem Zusammenhang dasselbe gesagt hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass du an Harrys Geburtstag strahlst" sprach sie weiter und Hermine lächelte schwach.

„Und wenn er mich ablehnt?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Du bist eine Frau, Hermine. Kämpfe mit Waffen gegen die er schon einmal verloren hat. So schlimm kann er dich also nicht finden.", rief sie siegessicher und Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr viel besser.

Ein wenig zuversichtlicher nickte sie.

„Du weißt ja wo ich wohne, ich möchte später alle Einzelheiten wissen!" meinte Ginny strahlend „Harry kommt die ganze Woche erst spät nach Hause!"


	24. Ich denke was du fühlst

_**Kapitel 24 – Ich denke was du fühlst**_

Direkt nach ihrer letzten Therapiestunde am Tag, war Hermine nach Hause appariert, hatte sich umgezogen und war von dort aus nach Hogwarts gereist. Minerva war so freundlich gewesen den Kamin aus ihrem Büro mit Hermines Kamin zu verbinden, so dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei Severus sein konnte. Sicher wäre Severus weniger davon erfreut, wenn er das hören würde, wahrscheinlich würde ihm diese „übertriebene Sicherheit" gar nicht zu sagen.

Von Minerva hatte sie jedenfalls auch erfahren, dass er sich momentan in seinem Büro aufhielt. Als sie vor dessen Tür angekommen war, atmete sie einmal tief durch und klopfte dann. Es ertönte ein leises „Herein" und sie betrat das Büro, in dem sie das letzte Mal zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war.

Ihr Lächeln, das sie auf den Lippen gehabt hatte gefror, als sie Severus an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah und ihm gegenüber eine äußerst hübsche blonde Frau, die keinesfalls eine Schülerin sein konnte.

„Ähm… störe ich?" Die Aufregung die sie eben noch beherrscht hatte wurde von giftiger Eifersucht ersetzt.

„Nein, wir sind fast fertig" erwiderte er, schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick und begann dann etwas auf ein Pergament zu schreiben. Hermine blieb unsicher an der Tür stehen und musterte die schlanke Frau. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie sie Severus ansah, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich ihr ganz normaler Blick war… Konnte sie nicht woanders hinsehen?!

Hermine musste ihren wütenden Blick senken, als sie sah, wie Severus der Frau das Pergament reichte und sie ihn anlächelte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich absolut lächerlich verhielt, aber da Hermine nicht mit Severus zusammen war, konnte sie auch schlecht ihr Revier markieren, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.

„Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg" rief die Blonde strahlend und stand auf „Schönen Tag noch!"

Hermine schenkte ihr ein erzwungenes Lächeln und sah ihr anschließend mit feurigem Blick hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ. Zu ihrem Ärger hinterließ sie einen angenehmen Maiglöckchenduft, der ihr kurz den Atem raubte.

„Wer war das?" fragte Hermine, bemüht neutral zu klingen. Severus betrachtete sie kurz stirnrunzelnd, als sie den Platz einnahm auf dem vorher noch das Flittchen gesessen hatte. Wie Ginny ihr geraten hatte, trug sie ein weißes Oberteil, von dem sie wusste, dass es Männern schwer fiel sich zu konzentrieren, aber nach diesem Miststück kam sie sich absolut unattraktiv vor.

„Miss McKenzie, sie unterrichtet Muggelkunde und hat meinen Unterricht übernommen, während ich mich mit einer Psychotante rumärgern musste", erklärte er mit einem amüsierten Glimmen in den Augen, welches sie verärgert ignorierte. Sonst lachte sie über solch harmlose Sticheleien, aber diese Frau hatte ihr Selbstbewusstsein durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit zerstört.

Sie war nur eine Kollegin, eigentlich kein Grund so eifersüchtig zu sein. Sie konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass ihre Beine endlos lang waren, im Vergleich zu einer Veela, war sie sicher auch unattraktiv.

Natürlich hatten sie nur etwas über den Unterricht besprochen und es war ja auch kein Verbrechen Severus anzulächeln. Auch wenn sie dadurch in Gefahr lief, dass Hermine ihr früher oder später die Augen auskratzte.

„Also, Miss Granger, was führt Sie hier her?" fragte er sachlich, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände ineinander.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über meine Noten sprechen, Professor Snape", gab sie lächelnd zurück. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, ihn wieder mit „Professor" anzusprechen.

„Sinnlos. Sie werden Ihren Abschluss nicht kriegen, Miss Granger, da lässt sich nichts machen" meinte er spöttisch „Ich hab wirklich lange davon geträumt dir das mal zu sagen!"

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an und er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern als sie fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie ist hübsch", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile und Severus konnte ihr einen Moment lang nicht folgen.

„Wer?"

„McKenzie" irritiert runzelte er die Stirn.

„Kann sein."

„Du hast sie noch nie erwähnt" fuhr sie fort und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, worauf du hinaus willst.", meinte er nachdenklich und sein fragender Blick brachte sie dazu, peinlich berührt auf den Boden zu sehen. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht auf die Frau eingehen wollen, aber irgendwie waren die Worte von selbst heraus gekommen. Sie hätte einfach den Mund halten und ein unbeschwertes Gespräch beginnen sollen, anstatt sich vor ihm vollkommen lächerlich zu machen.

„Ich war nur neugierig", murmelte sie beschämt und zu allem Überfluss färbten sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa.

„Tatsächlich?", amüsiert beugte er sich wieder nach vorne und begann die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren. „Und ich dachte schon du wärest eifersüchtig."

Hermines Kopf fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr heiß an und ihr Herz begann laut zu schlagen, jetzt wäre der geeignete Augenblick um über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen. Offensichtlich war er guter Laune… es war also alles perfekt.

„Dazu habe ich doch keinen Grund, schließlich hast du mir die Villa versprochen, oder?" meinte sie locker und rieb sich die schwitzigen Finger an ihrer Jeans ab. Severus atmete hörbar aus und blickte zu ihr rüber.

„Davon wirst du wohl nicht mehr abrücken", stellte er fest. Hermine spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Magengegend. Wahrscheinlich nervte sie ihn nur.

„Wie lief der Unterricht heute?"

Severus legte nachdenklich den Kopf schräg und musterte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich bin wirklich kein guter Menschenkenner, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das du dich heute nicht wohl fühlst, so schnell wie du die Themen wechselst.", überlegte er laut und Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", erwiderte sie fest und so unbeschwert wie möglich, was sie wahrscheinlich nur noch unglaubwürdiger machte.

„Hat dir wieder jemand einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" fragte er ernst und sie schnaubte entrüstet.

„Nein!" schnappte sie entrüstet und konnte nicht verhindern, ein „Leider" hinzuzufügen.

„Leider?" fragte er verwundert „Hast du es dir mit Weasley anders überlegt oder hast du einfach nur Angst nicht rechtzeitig unter die Haube zu kommen?"

„Ach" machte sie verärgert „Lass den Unsinn!"

„Ich hab nicht damit angefangen, ich frage mich nur, warum leider?" antwortete er unbeeindruckt.

„Hör auf dich wie ein Geier auf alles zu stürzen, was ich sage!" fauchte sie aufgebracht und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Willkommen in der Welt deiner Patienten", murmelte er sarkastisch und sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Warum war sie jetzt so verärgert? Vielleicht wegen der blonden Kollegin, oder weil es einfach nicht so lief wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber wie hatte sie es sich vorgestellt? Eigentlich gar nicht, sie war einfach los marschiert.

Severus hatten den Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch platziert und stützte damit seinen Kopf ab.

„Setz dich hin und erzähl endlich was los ist. Ich hänge an diesem Teppich und möchte nicht, das du Löcher hinein läufst!" befahl er genervt. Hermine starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang beleidigt an und ließ sich dann schnaubend wieder auf ihren Platz nieder.

„Also los, erzähl deinem neuen Therapeuten was los ist, sonst bin ich wohl gezwungen in deinen Geist einzudringen!"

Hermine wurde augenblicklich blass, sie glaubte ihm, dass er diese Drohung ohne zu zögern wahr machen würde.

„Das darfst du nicht!" wiedersprach sie geschockt und er seufzte kurz.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie gleichgültig mir das ist?"

„Aber so geht das nicht, das würde ein Therapeut nicht tun."

Severus griff achselzuckend nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Nein, nein, nein!" rief sie entsetzt und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne „Ich sag es dir ja, aber bitte gib mir eine Minute damit ich überlegen kann wie ich anfange!"

Severus nickte knapp und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Das hatte sie wirklich prima gemacht, egal wie sie nun anfing, es würde auf jeden Fall erniedrigend sein. Sie traute sich auch nicht, ihm einfach etwas anderes zu sagen, da sie im Lügen wirklich nicht gut war.

„Kann ich was zur Veranschaulichung benutzen?" fragte sie und presste unsicher die Lippen zusammen. Wenn sie sich schon lächerlich machte, dann wenigstens richtig.

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach und nickte dann zustimmend.

„Gut, du musst dich neben den Schreibtisch stellen, ich hole mir schon was ich brauche", sagte sie zittrig und er sah ein wenig skeptisch aus.

„Ich hab es nicht gerne, wenn jemand meinen Schreibtisch durchsucht.", erklärte er ohne aufzustehen.

„Was könnte ich denn da finden?" fragte sie neugierig und Severus blickte sie amüsiert an.

„Meine geheimen Pläne, mit denen ich die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen werde."

Da bin ich aber gespannt", meinte sie lächelnd und seufzte dann. „Keine Sorge, ich rühre deinen Schreibtisch nicht an.

Severus sah sie noch einen Moment lang misstrauisch an, bevor er dann aufstand und sich abwartend neben den Schreibtisch stellte. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass er das tun würde.

„Du musst die Augen schließen und bitte nicht blinzeln" befahl Hermine und erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Platz.

„Auf keinen Fall, wenn ich die Augen wieder aufmache, stehe ich hier ohne Hosen, weil du mir sagen wolltest, dass ich nicht der Norm entspreche.", sagte er bestimmt und machte schließlich ein Gesicht, als könnte er selbst nicht fassen was er da gesagt hatte.

Entsetzt klappte Hermine der Mund auf.

„Hab ich das laut gesagt?" fragte er zerknirscht und sie räusperte sich.

„Du solltest bei deinem Sarkasmus bleiben und den Humor Leuten überlassen, die damit umgehen können.", riet sie ihm ehrlich und kehrte wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Ich gebe dir meinen Zauberstab, wenn dich das beruhigt"

Zögernd nahm er den Stab, den sie ihm entgegen hielt, in die linke Hand und schloss die Augen. Unsicher presste Hermine ihre Lippen zusammen und ballte ihre zitternden Hände zu Fäusten.

Was sollte er schon tun? Er konnte sie aus dem Büro werfen und sich eine neue Therapeutin suchen. Sie wäre ein paar Monate traurig, vielleicht auch ein paar Jahre… oder den Rest ihres Lebens.

_Bei Merlin, Hermine, denk nicht dran!_ Dachte sie verzweifelt.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, als hoffte sie damit mehr Mut zu bekommen, dann beugte sie sich langsam zu ihm vor und presste zögernd ihre Lippen auf seine.

Instinktiv zuckte Severus zurück, als ihre Lippen sich berührten und auch Hermine stolperte unbeholfen rückwärts.

Sprachlos starrte er sie an.

Das war genauso schief gegangen, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, auch wenn sie insgeheim natürlich etwas anderes gehofft hatte. Aber wieso hätte er den Kuss erwidern sollen? Das war einfach naiv.

„War das… die Verahnschauung oder bist du ausgerutscht?" fragte er lahm und seit langem war es wieder absolut unmöglich auch nur eine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Hermine öffnete kurz den Mund, nur um ihn sofort wieder zu schließen und beschämt zu Boden zu schauen. Wieder herrschte Stille.

„Soll ich, eins und eins zusammen zählen oder soll ich lieber das tun was mir durch den Kopf geht?" fragte er ruhig und sie blickte unsicher zu ihm auf.

Was wollte er tun? Sicherlich nichts was die Situation noch schlimmer machen konnte. Wenn er sie aus dem Büro schmiss, wäre der Spuk vorbei und sie konnte sich zu Hause darüber Ärgern wie dumm sie war.

Es war absolut dämlich gewesen, sie hatte sich angreifbar gemacht und Severus war wirklich ein guter Angreifer.

Aber es war doch seine Schuld, er hatte sie dazu gedrängt… oder Ginny war noch viel mehr Schuld. Sehr wahrscheinlich, war aber sie selbst Schuld. Sie war so dumm gewesen sich gerade in ihn zu verlieben.

„Eigentlich…" begann sie zaghaft, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen als er sie kurzerhand fest am Arm packte, mit einem Ruck zu sich zog und sie sanft küsste. Hermine war wie erstarrt, sie fühlte seine Hände die ihre Schultern festhielten und seine Zunge die langsam über ihre Lippen wanderten.

Ein leises Seufzend entfuhr ihr und ihr Herz, das eben noch laut geschlagen hatte, hielt plötzlich genauso still wie ihr Atem. Das war der Kuss nachdem sie sich Tag und Nacht gesehnt hatte, der Kuss von dem Mann den sie liebte.

Es wird ein Kuss sein, der alles verzeiht, der alles vergibt und uns beide befreit…

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich wieder von ihr löste und doch war es für ihren Geschmack zu kurz gewesen.

Leicht lächelnd blickte er sie an.

„Das war die impulsive Variante", meinte er so ernst, als wäre dieser Kuss nie passiert.

„Die hat mir gut gefallen…" seufzte sie noch immer ganz verträumt. Severus blickte sie einen Moment stumm an und schritt dann wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich niederließ. Ein wenig irritiert blickte sie zu ihm rüber.

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht was du dir vorgestellt hast, aber es funktioniert nicht", sagte er knapp.

„Und jetzt zählst du eins und eins zusammen" stellte sie fest und kehrte mit wackligen Beinen auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Du solltest meine Therapeutin sein und nicht mehr. Das ist schon mal der erste Punkt auf einer endlos langen Liste.", fuhr er fort und Hermine kam sich wieder so hilflos vor, wie sie als Schülerin gewesen war. „Dann natürlich der Altersunterschied, der nicht gerade gering ist und die Tatsache, dass ich jemand bin, mit dem man es nicht lange aushält."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, er würde ihr als erstes sagen, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hatte.

Über seine Argumente hatte sie schon mehr als genug nachgedacht und ihre Gefühle waren ihr eindeutig wichtiger als alles andere.

„Meinst du daran habe ich nicht gedacht?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd „Meinst du es war leicht für mich, dich zu behandeln wie einen Patienten und gegen meine Gefühle für dich zu kämpfen. Glaubst du es ist mir leicht gefallen meinen Chef von deiner Aufnahme zu überzeugen, obwohl ich viel lieber mit dir durchgebrannt wäre? Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht nur eine Schwärmerei, aber es wurde für mich immer schwieriger mich zurück zu halten!"

Nach dem sie geendet hatte, blickte er sie ausdruckslos an.

„So lange schon?" fragte er leise und sie nickte langsam.

„Ich will nur wissen, was deine Gefühle sagen" flüsterte sie „Es macht mich verrückt nicht zu wissen woran ich bei dir bin."


	25. Ich fühle was du willst

_**Kapitel 25 – Ich fühle was du willst**_

„_So lange schon?" fragte er leise und sie nickte langsam._

„_Ich will nur wissen, was deine Gefühle sagen" flüsterte sie „Es macht mich verrückt nicht zu wissen woran ich bei dir bin."_

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Severus ohne zu zögern, dabei hatte Hermine erwartet, er würde der Frage ausweichen. „Aber das ist auch vollkommen egal. Fakt ist, dass es nicht funktioniert."

„Das ist gar nicht egal!" rief Hermine heftig und sprang wieder von ihrem Stuhl auf. Rasch ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter seinen Stuhl. Noch immer hielt er ihren Zauberstab in seinen Händen.

Das er auch alles immer so sachlich sehen musste! Konnte er nicht einmal handeln, wie ein Mensch, dem seine Gefühle wichtig waren?

„Hast du schon mal etwas getan, bei dem dir nur dein Herz zugestimmt hat?" fragte sie dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich glaube du hörst viel zu oft nur auf deinen Verstand. Ich möchte dir wirklich nichts Böses, aber was hat dein Verstand gesagt, als du dich dazu entschlossen hattest Todesser zu werden?"

Da Hermine hinter ihm stand, konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er stur geradeaus blickte.

„Ich dachte… es kann nicht verkehrt sein, wenn es so viele gibt", sagte er langsam und so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Und was hat dein Herz gesagt?" fragte sie weiter und es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete.

„Das Lily Recht hat."

Hermine legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Und als du zu Dumbledore gegangen bist, da hast du sicher nicht auf deinen Verstand gehört, oder?"

„Hätte ich das getan, wäre ich vermutlich abgehauen" erwiderte er knapp.

„Und war es falsch, dass du es nicht getan hast?"

„Nun ja… Lily ist tot, oder?", meinte er achselzuckend und Hermine presste die Lippen fest zusammen.

„Das schon," antwortete sie leise „Aber sieh dir die Welt an und sieh dir Harry an. Glaubst du er wäre so weit gekommen, wenn du ihm nicht geholfen hättest. Meinst du, ich als Muggelgeborene wäre heute noch am leben, wenn du damals nicht die Seiten gewechselt hättest? Denkst du, das war falsch?"

Leicht strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen Hals.

„Vermutlich nicht… Nein"

„Gut, dann sag mir, was dein Herz jetzt denkt und ob du glaubst, das es falsch ist noch einmal darauf zu hören"

Hermine beugte sich ein wenig tiefer und küsste sanft seinen Hals. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass er sie nicht zurückstoßen würde, dann hätte er schon reagiert als sie sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte. Langsam küsste sie sich hoch, bis zu seinen Lippen. Zaghaft erwiderte er den Kuss, tastete nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Hermines Herz klopfte laut.

Wenn sie sich nicht schwer irrte, hatte sie es geschafft seinen Verstand auszuschalten. Aber für wie lange? Severus war ein intelligenter Mensch, den sicher bald seine Zweifel wieder einholen würden, schon alleine, weil er zu selten auf seine Gefühle hörte.

Seine Hände fuhren langsam durch ihr Haar, während ihre Zunge die seine umkreiste. Sie seufzte leise, als er ihr das weiße Oberteil über den Kopf streifte.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihm den Umhang auszuziehen ohne den Kuss dabei zu unterbrechen. Geschickt öffnete er ihren BH und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Sanft löste er sich plötzlich von ihr, schob sie von sich runter und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Schreibtisch. Mit einem Ruck, fegte er sämtlichen Kram darauf zu Boden und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Staunend blickte sie ihn an und er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun" meinte er amüsiert und sie grinste. Leichtfüßig sprang sie auf den Schreibtisch und zog ihn zu sich runter.

„Hier wollte ich es schon immer mal tun", antwortete sie lächelnd und küsste ihn wieder. Hungrig erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Für den Moment, schien Severus tatsächlich all seine Bedenken vergessen zu haben und Hermine beschloss diesen Moment zu genießen und für immer festzuhalten.

--

Schwer atmend stützte sich Severus über ihr am Schreibtisch ab. Auch Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen und ihr Herz zu beruhigen, das immer noch wie wild in ihrer Brust hämmerte.

Es war ein völlig anderes Gefühl gewesen, als beim ersten Mal, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Damals hatte mehr die Lust im Vordergrund gestand, es war real gewesen und doch war es ihr vorgekommen wie ein Traum. Heute war sie sich bewusst, dass sie ihn liebte und mit einem Mann zu schlafen, den sie über alles begehrte, war etwas vollkommen neues und aufregendes.

Liebevoll blickte sie in seine schwarzen Augen und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", sagte sie leise.

Einen Augenblick lang, sah es so aus, als wollte er etwas darauf erwidern, doch dann wandte er sich ab und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Schweigend sah sie zu, wie er sich wieder anzog und eine kleine Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde ihr wenigstens etwas Ähnliches sagen, bevor er wieder damit anfing, dass alles ein großer Fehler war. Doch im Moment sah es nicht so aus.

„Soll ich gehen?" fragte sie leise, als er seine Hose angezogen hatte. Nachdenklich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte wieder zu ihr rüber.

„Willst du das denn?" entgegnete er ebenso leise. Hermine gab ein tonloses Lachen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir klar gemacht, dass ich niemals freiwillig von dir gehen will.", antwortete sie vollkommen ernst und er nickte. Kurz war sie der Meinung ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen zu haben, aber einen Moment später war sie sich schon nicht mehr so sicher.

Etwas breitbeinig hüpfte sie vom Schreibtisch und begann sich schließlich ebenfalls anzuziehen.

Sie war froh, dass er sie nicht darum gebeten hatte zu gehen, dass ließ in ihre ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung. Egal schien sie ihm jedenfalls nicht mehr zu sein.

„Also, wie hast du dir vorgestellt die Therapiestunden fortzuführen?" fragte er interessiert, als sie bei einem Glas Wein in seinem Wohnzimmer saßen. Hermine wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, sie wusste nicht was er nun hören wollte, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich keine großartigen Gedanken darum gemacht.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, wir machen weiter wie bisher…" meinte sie vorsichtig, aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und sobald wir uns streiten, gibst du mir eine schlechte Bewertung und ich komme wieder ins St. Mungos zurück."

Hermine runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Ich halte nichts von solchen Methoden: Ich kann dir versichern, dass meine Bewertungen immer genauso ausfallen, wie ich den Patienten sehe. Nur weil ich mit ihm schlafe bekommt er keine bessere Bewertung, genauso wenig wie jemand mit dem ich Streit habe. Ich bestrafe doch niemanden, nur weil ich ein persönliches Problem mit ihm habe", gab sie ein wenig kühl zurück und Severus schwieg einen Moment bevor er nickte.

„Was ist mit Potter? Ich nehme an, du wirst es ihm erzählen oder?"

Da war es wieder, das Thema was sie am liebsten verdrängen würde. Harry wäre sicher gar nicht begeistert, aber verschweigen konnte sie es ihm auch nicht.

„Ich denke schon" sagte sie langsam und nippte an ihrem Glas „Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wann ich mich trauen werden."

„Meinst du nicht, dass er sofort ins St. Mungos rennt und alles ausplaudert?" fragte er skeptisch und Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Er wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, aber Harry würde niemals dafür Sorgen das ich meinen Job verliere. Er wird das alles mit mir persönlichen klären. Und selbst wenn er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will." Hermine schluckte leicht, bei dem Gedanken „Dann wird er trotzdem nichts tun was mir Probleme macht."

Sicher war es Severus völlig egal, ob Harry sauer war oder nicht, solange er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben musste.

Obwohl er mit Hermine an seiner Seite unweigerlich auch mit Harry zu tun hatte. War ihm das eine Beziehung wert? Führten sie jetzt überhaupt so etwas wie eine Beziehung?

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, was sie fühlte und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Aber von ihm hatte sie noch kein Wort gehört. Er hatte nicht gesagt, ob er dasselbe fühlte. Seine Reaktionen, deuteten daraufhin, dass er sie mochte, aber reichte das auch?

„Er wird sicher begeistert sein", sagte er sarkastisch und Hermine schnaubte kurz.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du etwas davon mitbekommen wirst, wenn ich mit ihm alleine rede. Er ist bei weitem nicht so impulsiv wie Ron.", gab sie zurück, auch wenn sie stark an ihren Worten zweifelte.

„Sicher" meinte er ungläubig, seine Art alles negativ zu sehen machte sie langsam wahnsinnig. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb man sich nicht mit Suizidgefährdeten einlassen sollte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn sie gerade erst entlassen wurden.

„Ist es denn nicht völlig egal, was andere sagen? Wenn du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst, sollte es dich doch überhaupt nicht interessieren was andere denken!"

Severus blickte sie unbeeindruckt an und nippte kurz an seinem Weinglas. Als er es wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte, lächelte er kurz.

„Ich dachte dabei auch mehr an dich. Ich habe keine Freunde, die mich wegen dir verlassen könnten und ich habe auch keinen Job, den ich wegen dir verlieren könnte. Ich möchte nur, dass du dir dessen voll und ganz bewusst bist."

Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Natürlich wusste sie, was bei ihr alles auf dem Spiel stand, aber es so schnell aus seinem Mund zu hören, schockierte sie doch ein wenig. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry ihr wirklich die Freundschaft kündigen würde, bestimmt wäre er zu Anfang sauer, aber früher oder später würde sich das wieder geben. Und bis sie Severus zu Ende therapiert hatte, durfte das St. Mungos nichts wissen, aber danach konnte es nichts mehr tun.

„Ich weiß, was ich alles verlieren kann und ich nehme das auch alles in Kauf" erwiderte sie stark.

Severus nickte langsam und lehnte sich dann ein wenig zurück. Hermine fühlte wieder mal ihre Enttäuschung. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er nun sagen würde, was er für sie empfand oder wenigstens so etwas in der Art. Stattdessen saß er da so unbeteiligt, als hätte er mit all dem nichts zu tun.

„Wie lange stehe ich noch unter eure Bewachung?" fragte er nach einer Weile und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Wenn alles gut geht, so etwas ein bis zwei Monate", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Kannst du mich denn überhaupt noch objektiv bewerten?"

„Ich glaube, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so objektiv wie ich sein sollte, ansonsten hätte ich dich schon früher aus dem St. Mungos entlassen. Aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage zu beurteilen, ob du es schaffst normal zu leben.", antwortete sie.

„Und was ist, wenn du mich eines Tages verlässt und ich wieder in ein tiefes Loch stürze?" fragte er mit verschlossener Miene und sie blickte ihn sprachlos an. Zeigte er tatsächlich ein wenig Gefühl, oder wollte er nur alles bedacht haben?

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, was ich übrigens nicht glaube, da ich nicht so lange hinter dir herlaufe um dich anschließend wieder abzuservieren," begann sie und holte tief Luft „Ich kann keinem meiner Patienten garantieren, dass sie nicht irgendwann wieder abstürzen, sei es durch einen Schicksalsschlag oder weil sie vielleicht niemals wirklich den Mut hatten weiter zu leben."

Severus schwieg nachdenklich, während Hermine ihn abwartend ansah. Als er nicht antwortete fuhr sie wieder fort.

„Aber du solltest dir vorher überlegen, ob du bereit bist einen solchen Schicksalsschlag in Kauf zu nehmen. Ein Risiko, dass jeder eingehen muss, wenn er sich dafür entscheidet eventuell für den Rest seines Lebens glücklich zu sein. Eine Garantie dafür gibt es nie."

Severus blickte wieder zu ihr auf und lächelte dann.

„Ich weiß" antwortete er leise und nahm ihre Hand.


	26. Aber ich hör dich nicht

Hach, seufz, jeden Tag was neues. Ich muss das Kapitel leider so reinstellen wie ich es schuf, da momentan leider mein Emailaccount nicht funktioniert und ich keine E-mails mehr bekomme. Ich weiß auch eigentlich gar nicht ob meine Beta rianne schon das Kapitel zurückgeschickt hat, aber da ich momentan anscheinend aus irgendeinem Grund, weder die E-mails bekommen kann, die mir noch zustehen und auch keine bekomme die neu sind, poste ich es einfach so.  
Ich hoffe das macht euch nichts aus, ich werde mich bemühen demnächst das noch mal zu überarbeiten.

**Kapitel 26 – Aber ich hör dich nicht**

Hermine erschien etwas verspätet bei Harrys Geburtstagsparty. In Hogwarts hatten inzwischen schon die Schulferien begonnen und so war sie etwas länger bei Severus gewesen als sie vorgehabt hatte. Es war für sie zur Routine geworden, dass sie jeden Abend bei ihm verbrachte, schließlich musste sie ja tagsüber arbeiten und nun waren sie heute Abend das erste Mal getrennt.

Severus verbrachte die Hauptzeit seiner Ferien in Hogwarts in seinem Büro, laut ihm war es besser ausgerüstet als sein Labor in Spinners End. Aber Hermine hatte die Vermutung das er sich möglichst nicht alleine dort aufhalten wollte, schon alleine wegen den ganzen Erinnerungen. Hermine fühlte sich ohnehin sicherer, wenn sie wusste das er in Hogwarts etwas zu tun hatte, darum war sie auch ganz froh das er dort war.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, ohne ihn, aber vielleicht war es auch mal ganz gut nicht jeden Abend zusammen zu sein, vielleicht brauchte er auch mal ein wenig Zeit für sich.

Auf Harrys Party waren zum Glück nicht viele Leute anwesend, Hermine mochte den ganzen Rummel nicht so und Harry kannte wirklich eine Menge Leute… oder eher umgekehrt. Die meisten der Weasleys waren schon über Tag beim Kaffee erschienen und so sah man nur ein paar Kollegen aus dem Ministerium und Ron, der irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass nicht so viele Leute wie letztes Jahr da sind.", meinte Ginny neben ihr grinsend und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich ob ihre Freundin Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Hat Harry letztes Jahr überhaupt jemanden von seinen Gästen gekannt?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd und Ginny musste kurz überlegen.

„Ich glaube nicht, aber er vermutet das es Leute aus dem Ministerium waren.", antwortete sie amüsiert und Hermine lachte kurz. Die meisten wussten, wann der Junge-der-überlebt-hat Geburtstag hatte und die die es nicht wussten, hörten es von anderen. Seit Voldemort entgültig Tod war, hatte sich die Zahl seiner angeblichen Freunde verdreifacht. Vorher gab es immer noch den ein oder anderen Zweifler, aber nun stand es definitiv fest dass er Voldemort für immer vernichtet hatte.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Severus?" fragte die rothaarige nach einer Weile. Hermine lächelte kurz und nippte an ihrem Sekt.

Sie hatte Ginny natürlich sofort alles erzählt und war froh darüber, dass es ihre Freundin genauso freute wie sie selbst.

Die Tatsache das es dabei um ihren ehemaligen Professor ging, bemerkten sie nicht einmal mehr. Es lag schließlich auch ein großer Unterschied zwischen dem Mann der sie damals unterrichtet hatte und dem Mann den sie heute liebte. Vielleicht auch, weil sie ihn damals nicht besonders gut gekannt hatte.

„Gut, wirklich gut" sagte sie kurz und Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber?"

„Nichts aber."

„Es hörte sich nur gerade so an, als ob es ein Aber gibt."

Hermine blickte nachdenklich zum Küchentisch an dem Harry und Ron sich gerade niedergelassen hatte um Zaubererschach zu spielen. Ginny konnte wahrscheinlich wirklich Gedanken lesen, denn ein Aber gab es tatsächlich.

„Weißt du," begann sie seufzend „ich genieße die Zeit mit ihm. Wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin, könnte ich nicht glücklicher sein. Aber sobald ich alleine bin, fange ich an nachzudenken und ich frage mich ob er für mich überhaupt das selbe empfindet, wie ich für ihn."

„Hast du ihn denn schon darauf angesprochen?" fragte Ginny, während Hermine ablehnend die Nase rümpfte als ein Turm von Ron sich auf einen Bauern von Harry stürzte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie ihre Meinung über das barbarische Spiel nicht geändert.

„Teilweise. Ich merke ja, das er mich gerne hat… Jedenfalls glaube ich das, aber ich würde es auch zu Abwechslung gerne mal hören. Er macht nur einfach nicht den Mund auf!" seufzte sie verzweifelt „Ich benehme mich albern, oder?"

Die rothaarige schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, du benimmst dich nicht albern. Es ist nur verständlich, dass du auf ein Wort von ihm wartest, aber ich denke du erwartest zu Anfang vielleicht ein wenig viel von ihm." Hermine blickte sie ein wenig irritiert an, bis Ginny fort fuhr.

„Du bist seine Therapeutin, du kennst ihn besser als ich. Das er dich so nah an sich ran lässt, ist sicher nicht leicht für ihn. Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, irgendwann wird er dir schon von selbst sagen, was er fühlt."

Hermine nickte ein wenig zuversichtlicher. Daran hatte sie selbst schon gedacht, aber es aus Ginnys Mund zu hören, beruhigte sie viel mehr. Severus war kein Mensch der sein Leben und seine Gefühle jedem offenbarte, etwas was die meisten ihrer Patienten an sich hatten. Aber sie hatte noch nie eine Beziehung mit einem solchen Menschen geführt. Es war vollkommen anders, als ihre damalige Beziehung mit Ron. Er hatte sein herz auf der Zunge getragen. Aber Severus war nicht so offenherzig.

Sie fühlte ihn, wenn sie sich küssten. In diesem Moment war es so, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm, der genau wusste was er dachte und fühlte.

Sie spürte die Sehnsucht in ihm, die ihn dazu brachte, sie fest an sich zu ziehen und die Angst sie zu verlieren. Sie hatte sich durch einen Kuss noch nie jemandem so verbunden gefühlt.

„Ich bin froh das du glücklich bist" sagte Ginny nach einer Weile, anscheinend hatte sie das Strahlen, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, bemerkt. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nie gedacht dass er dich glücklicher machen könnte, als Ron damals"

Hermine fühlte wie ihre Wangen erröteten.

„Bin ich das denn? Bin ich glücklicher als damals?"

Ihre Freundin nickte überzeugt.

„Auf jeden Fall. Jeder der dich kennt, sieht ein Strahlen an dir, das man noch nie gesehen hat. Ich bin sicher in einem Jahr besucht ihr uns beide zusammen."

Hermine verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. Diese Vorraussicht schien ihr absolut unrealistisch und das nicht nur, weil sie Severus dafür vermutlich betäuben müsste, sondern wegen Harry.

Wieder spürte sie das nagende schlechte Gewissen in sich, als sie zu ihrem besten Freund blickte, der sich wohl gerade fragte wie er Rons Springer davon abhalten konnte seinen König zu zerstören.

„Sicher", meinte sie ironisch „vorrausgesetzt ich habe es bis dahin geschafft, Harry alles zu beichten."

„Wenn es dir hilft, setze ich mich demnächst dazu. Ich habe so meine Tricks, wie ich Harry zurückhalten kann.", grinste Ginny und Hermine schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Harry war noch immer das größte Problem, schließlich hatte sie sich mit seinem Feind verbündet. Es lag zwar kein Hass mehr zwischen ihnen, aber dennoch waren sie zwei Menschen die sich absolut nicht riechen konnten.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht gelernt, Harry. Leg dich besser nicht mit mir an!" rief Ron triumphierend. Auf dem Schachbrett waren nur noch die Überreste von Harrys Spielern zu sehen.

„Ich glaube, ich geh mal meinen Mann trösten" Die Rothaarige grinste kurz, drehte sich um und schritt zu Harry rüber.

Hermine blickte ihr einen Moment lang nachdenklich hinterher, ehe sie sich auf das unbesetzte Sofa hinter ihr fallen ließ. Ihr gegenüber saß ein glückliches Pärchen, dass sich lachend unterhielt.

Wahrscheinlich waren es Kollegen von Harry.

Trotz ihrer Freunde fühlte sie sich einsam. Sie hatte geglaubt es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, alleine zu Harrys Geburtstag zu kommen. Es hatte ihr auch nie etwas ausgemacht, aber heute vermisste sie Severus. Wenn sie die glücklichen Paare sah, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst das sie auch eines von ihnen sein könnte.

Aber selbst wenn sie es geschafft hätte, ihn hierher zu bewegen, hätte sie immer noch das Problem gehabt, dass Harry nichts davon wusste. Ihr graute es davor mit ihm zu sprechen. Er war ihr bester Freund und sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Hi" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich Ron inzwischen neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Hallo" antwortete sie knapp. Sie war ihm schon den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg gegangen, einfach weil sie diesen unbehaglichen Gesprächen ausweichen wollte.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte er leise und sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn „Ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen sollen"

„Richtig" stimmte sie ihm zu und er lächelte schwach.

„Es hat mich nur so wütend gemacht, was er dir angetan hat und als ich dann gesehen hab, dass du dir trotzdem Sorgen um ihn gemacht hast, hat es mich noch wütender gemacht."

„Er hat mir nichts angetan" unterbrach sie ihn ein wenig verärgert. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust sich mit ihm zu streiten, dennoch beharrte sie auf die eigentlichen Fakten.

„Ich war selbst Schuld und es was absolut nicht fair das du ihn angegriffen hast"

Ron schnaubte kurz, es war offensichtlich das er das ganz anders sah.

„Du musst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben. Er ist verrückt, das hat er ganz alleine zu verantworten.", erwiderte er ernst und sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Er ist nicht verrückt" fauchte sie „Er hat ein paar Probleme… nicht das dich das etwas anginge, aber er ist nicht verrückt!"

„Ich glaube wirklich, so langsam ergreifst du etwas viel Partei für deine Patienten. Ich weiß das sie angeblich Probleme haben, aber bitte, wie bekloppt im Kopf, muss man sein, wenn man versucht sich umzubringen!" sagte Ron ärgerlich und schüttelte den Kopf. Blitzschnell griff Hermine ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ron, welcher instinktiv zurück zuckte.

„Sag das noch einmal und ich…-„ begann sie drohend, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Hey, was ist hier los?" rief er scharf und Ron sprang sofort an seine Seite.

„Sie ist total durchgeknallt!" meinte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Bin ich nicht. Du sollst ihn nur nicht verrückt nennen!" fauchte sie zurück und fügte noch eilig hinzu „Und meine anderen Patienten auch nicht!"

„Siehst du! Sie stellt sich an, als wäre sie total in ihn verknallt!" rief er zornig.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" fragte Harry ungeduldig und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Rons Beschuldigung hatte sie leicht rot werden lassen.

„Von Snape! Sie ist in Snape verknallt."

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein paar Gäste sich leise von ihnen entfernten.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Ron. Snape ist ihr Patient, mehr nicht" winkte Harry ungläubig ab. Wieder spürte sie das nagende Schuldgefühl in sich, sie hätte es ihm schon längst sagen sollen.

„Dann mach mal die Augen auf, Harry. Du hast selbst gesagt, das du es nicht verstehen könntest warum sie ihn nach der Entführung noch weiter therapiert. Und du hättest sie sehen sollen, wie wütend sie war als ich ihn angegriffen habe…"

„Natürlich war ich wütend, du hattest kein Recht dazu!" Hermine überkam das Bedürfnis wütend auf den Tisch zu schlagen, aber das hätte das ganze auch nicht besser gemacht.

„Siehst du!", schnaubte Ron und wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Unsinn… Du redest dir da was ein, sie hat ihn doch schon immer in Schutz genommen", sagte der braunhaarige und Hermine fiel auf, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt klang.

Hermine blickte kurz zur Seite, als Ginny sich neben sie setzte und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Ach, denk doch was du willst!" meinte Ron motzig, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Harry jedoch blieb wo er war.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihr schuldbewusster Blick oder Ginnys trotziger Gesichtsausdruck war, der ihn langsam erkennen ließ, dass Ron nicht ganz unrecht hatte.

„Das ist nicht war, oder?" sagte er leise zweifelnd und Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen.


	27. Das goldene Trio

Es tut mir leid, ich bin diesmal wirklich sehr spät dran. Leider hatte ich gut eine Woche kein Internet und danach war ich erkältet und bin es immer noch... aber es geht schon wieder.  
Leider ist das Kapitel wieder nicht gebetat, sollte sich noch was tun, werde ich es natürlich nochmal überarbeiten.  
Also Rechtschreibfehler einfach ignorieren

**Kapitel 27 – Das goldene Trio**

„Wo willst du hin, Harry?" rief Ginny erschrocken, als Harry sich wortlos umgedreht hatte und den Raum verlassen wollte.

„Wohin schon?!" meinte er ruhig und blieb stehen „Ich werde ihn umbringen!"

„Harry" riefen Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig und sprangen auf.

„Harry! Bleib stehen! Harry, meine Wehen!" schrie Ginny ihm hinterher, als er schon im Nebenraum war. Einen Moment später puffte es leise und ein Hauch von Asche wehte durch die Wohnung.

„Er hat Ron, mitgenommen!" Ginny drehte sich entsetzt zu Hermine um, die sie besorgt ansah.

„Was ist mit deinen Wehen?" fragte sie aber Ginny winkte ab.

„Vergiss es, ich hatte gehofft das würde ihn aufhalten."

Hermine seufzte erleichtert, einen Moment lang hatte sie wirklich geglaubt das Chaos hätte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

„Hermine worauf wartest du? Du musst hinterher, ich darf momentan nicht mit Flohpulver reisen!"

„Jaah.. richtig" murmelte sie erschrocken, sie hatte den Ernst der Lage schon wieder vollkommen vergessen.

„Sag Harry, dass ihn ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter hier erwartet", plapperte Ginny und schob sie ungeduldig in den Kamin. Hermine griff eine Hand voll Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und rief „Hogwarts"

„Und tu ihm nicht weh, dass erledige ich schon!" folgte ihr die Stimme ihrer Freundin, ehe sie hustend in McGonagalls Kamin rauskam.

„Miss Granger, was ist hier eigentlich los?!" rief Minerva erzürnt als sie aus dem Kamin stieg. Sie trug ein rotes Nachthemd und hatte wütend die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. „Schauen Sie sich die Sauerrei an. Glauben Sie – „

„Sind Harry und Ron hier gewesen?" unterbrach sie sie ungeduldig und die Frau starrte sie einen Moment lang skeptisch an.

„Natürlich, oder meinen Sie, ich verteile hier zum Spaß Asche auf meinem Teppich?!"

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Minerva, aber ich habe es gerade sehr eilig!" rief Hermine entschuldigend und ließ ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin in ihrem Büro stehen.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte ein paar Aufsätze die er über die Ferien erledigt haben wollte. Es waren zwar Ferien, aber er wollte sich wenigstens etwas sinnvoll beschäftigen um sich abzulenken. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch beschlossen, seine freie Zeit nicht wie sonst in Spinners End zu verbringen. Das Haus machte einen elendigen Eindruck auf ihn und immer wenn er dort war, kam er sich vollkommen verloren vor. Hermine schien seine Bedenken zu ahnen, denn sie hatte ihn nicht einmal danach gefragt, ebenso wenig wie Minerva.

Seit er mit Hermine zusammen war, fühlte er sich zwar wesentlich ruhiger und irgendwie glücklicher, aber er wollte einen Aufenthalt in Spinners End, dennoch nicht riskieren.

Er liebte sie, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, das zuzugeben. Er mochte es, wenn sie bei ihm war und er vermisste sie, wenn sie nicht da war,

Normalerweise verbrachten sie die Abende immer zusammen, trotzdem hatte er sich heute darauf gefreut, den größten Teil des Abends alleine zu sein. Er hatte Angst davor zu oft mit ihr zusammen zu sein, weil er glaubte, sie würde ihm irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen. Aber jetzt dachte er ununterbrochen an sie und nicht einmal die Aufsätze konnten ihn ablenken. Vielleicht würde er sich ja nie von ihr genervt fühlen, vielleicht brauchte er ständig ihre Nähe um glücklich zu sein.

Severus blickte verwundert auf die Uhr, als es hart an seiner Tür klopfte. Es war erst zehn, er hatte Hermine eigentlich frühestens in zwei Stunden erwartet, aber vielleicht war Potters Party doch nicht so toll.

Seufzend erhob er sich und öffnete die Tür. Er stutzte kurz, als er Potter und Weasley entdeckte. Mit ihnen hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

„Potter, ich dachte du würdest deinen Geburtstag feiern", begrüßte er ihn kühl und der dunkelhaarige schnaubte kurz.

„Dummerweise sind alle meine Gäste, wegen eines Vorfalls geflüchtet."

„Wirklich bedauerlich," antwortete Severus uninteressiert „Aber ich kann dir versichern, hier sind sie nicht. Also wenn ihr dann bitte von meiner Tür verschwinden würdet, ich hab zu tun!"

„Sie haben Hermine entführt!" entfuhr es Weasley und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Severus blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an und auch Potter warf seinem Freund einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Falls ihr auch die sucht, die ist ebenfalls nicht hier.", sagte er genervt.

„Das wissen wir" ergriff Potter nun wieder das Wort „Wir sind gekommen um die Fronten zu klären!"

Severus hob kurz eine Augenbraue und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Gut, von mir aus. Ich habe ohnehin noch eine Rechnung mit Weasley offen" meinte er und warf dem rothaarigen, dessen Haut nun ebenfalls rot wurde, einen bedrohlichen Blick zu.

„Sie hätten sich von Hermine fern halten sollen, Snape" fuhr Potter unbeirrt fort und umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab.

„Ach, und ich dachte Hermine hätte da ihre eigene Meinung.", meinte er spöttisch und zog zur Sicherheit ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Harry, Ron!" hörte er Hermines Stimme rufen und die beiden drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um.

„Was soll der Unsinn? Ihr könnt euch nicht einfach in Dinge einmischen die euch nichts angehen- und du schon mal gar nicht!" fuhr sie Ron an, als dieser Luft holte um zu protestieren. Severus konnte nicht erklären warum, aber es gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut, wenn Hermine den rothaarigen beschimpfte. „Wenn ihr über irgendetwas reden wollt, dann kommt direkt zu mir!"

„Er hat sie mit dem Imperius belegt, Harry, ganz eindeutig!" zischte Weasley.

„Halt endlich die Klappe, Ron" schnaubte Potter und blickte dann zu Hermine „Ich verstehe dich nicht, wieso gibst du dich mit ihm ab? Hast du vergessen, wie er dich damals behandelt hat? Er hat dich im Unterricht nie dran genommen, er hat sich über dich lustig gemacht. Und hast du schon vergessen, was er zu dir gesagt hat, als Malfoys Fluch dich getroffen hat?!"

Severus blickte zweifelnd zu Hermine, auf deren Gesicht kurz ein Ausdruck erschien, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. Einen Moment lang, kam ihm wirklich der Gedanke das Hermine all dies vergessen hatte und sich erst jetzt wieder daran erinnerte. Er war damals nicht nett zu ihr gewesen, genau wie zu allen anderen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen, Harry" widersprach sie ruhig und Severus fixierte stumm einen Punkt am Boden um nicht ihrem Blick zu begegnen. „Aber es spielt keine Rolle was früher war. Wir waren auch nicht unbedingt nett, immerhin haben wir ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit verdächtigt, nur weil er Hauslehrer von Slytherin war."

„Nicht weil er Hauslehrer war, sondern weil er gemein war!" fuhr Ron dazwischen und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Außerdem hast du ihn selten verdächtigt. Ständig hast du ihn in Schutz genommen!"

„Ich habe seinen Mantel in Brand gesetzt!"

Severus hob fragend seinen Kopf, doch die drei schienen seine Anwesenheit offensichtlich vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Es kam ihm doch ziemlich respektlos vor, wie sie ihr von ihm sprachen und wäre er noch ihr Lehrer hätte er ihnen einiges an Punkten abgezogen.

„Ja richtig, und im zweiten Schuljahr ist sie bei ihm eingebrochen, dass muss man ihr zugute halten.", erwiderte Potter bestimmt.

„Ach, sie wäre auch bei Dumbledore eingebrochen, nur um an die Zutaten zu kommen. Sie hat ihn nie so gehasst wie wir!"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gehasst, aber gemocht habe ich ihn auch nicht. Umbridge habe ich gehasst…"

„Weil du Panik hattest du würdest nicht genug lernen!" rief Potter und sein Freund nickte zustimmend.

„So ein Unsinn, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich bei seinem Unterricht immer genug lernen konnte."

„Er hat dich doch ohnehin nie dran genommen. Er hat dich höchstens dafür beschimpft, wenn du Neville geholfen hast!" Potter verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust und Hermine winkte genervt ab.

„Du hast Umbridge doch auch mehr gehasst als ihn."

„Das stimmt so nicht, ich habe mich gefragt wen ich mehr hasse und als er andeutete mich im Unterricht zu vergiften, kam ich zu dem Entschluss dass ich beide gleich hasse."

„Du hasst ihn doch nur, weil Sirius und dein Vater ihn gehasst haben", protestierte Hermine und Potter schnaubte.

„Gar nicht wahr. Ich hasse ihn, weil er mich zuerst gehasst hat, schon in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, als ich von Sirius noch gar nichts wusste."

Severus machte einen kleinen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und hielt anschließend ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand. Anscheinend konnte das noch länger dauern.

„Im Grunde, hasst Harry ihn, weil Snape ihn zuerst gehasst hat und das nur weil er Harrys Vater gehasst hat!" kombinierte Weasley und es herrschte kurz Stille.

„Jedenfalls ist das deine Sache, warum soll ich ihn denn hassen?"

Potter starrte sie einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Weil er… gemein zu dir war" sagte er schwach.

„Wenn es nur darum geht, müsste ich Ron auch hassen. Wie oft hat er mich nachgemacht?"

„Das war doch was anderes!" rief Weasley und sein Gesicht färbte sich wieder rot.

„Ron wollte dir nie weh tun!"

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass Severus es will?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig und zum ersten Mal, seit geraumer Zeit, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Severus schwenkte kurz sein Glas und blickte Potter auffordernd an.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und schien im ersten Moment leicht verwirrt darüber zu sein, dass er da war.

„Das ist albern" seufzte Potter etwas später.

„Allerdings!" pflichtete Severus ihm bei und nippte an seinem Whiskey.

„Ich sollte vielleicht besser wieder nach Hause", murmelte er und Hermine nickte.

„Oh, ich soll dir von Ginny ausrichten, das ein großes Donnerwetter auf dich wartet" grinste sie und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Kann ich die Nacht, bei dir bleiben?" fragte er Weasley niedergeschlagen und dieser schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Vergiss es. Dadurch mache ich mich mit schuldig und ihre Flederwicht Flüche sind über die Jahre nicht unbedingt schwächer geworden" sagte er und Potter lachte kurz.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. McGonagall spuckt Gift und Galle, weil ihr Büro voller Asche ist" bemerkte Hermine schadenfroh und Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schlimmer als Ginny kann sie nicht sein!"

Als die beiden sich auf den Weg machten, blickte Severus stirnrunzelnd zu Hermine rüber.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie dich so überfallen haben" murmelte sie schuldbewusst und er winkte uninteressiert ab.

„Es sollte dir Leid tun, dass du mich um ein Duell mit Potter gebracht hast.", meinte er schroff und trat in seine Räume.

Hermine gluckste kurz und folgte ihm.

„Du hast meinen Mantel in Brand gesetzt?" fragte er plötzlich, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Hermine grinste kurz, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen.

„In meinem ersten Schuljahr, beim Quidditch. Harrys Besen hat verrückt gespielt und du hast vor dich hingemurmelt…" meinte sie achselzuckend und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. Severus überlegte einen Moment, bis ihm Quirrel wieder einfiel.

„Und wofür bist du bei mir eingebrochen?" fragte er dann und setzte sich ihr gegenüber aufs Sofa.

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Im zweiten Schuljahr. Die Baumschlangenhaut habe ich gestohlen. Harry hat gesagt du hast ihn dafür verdächtigt."

Hermine trank ihr Glas in einem Zug leer und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Severus wusste nicht ob dies an dem Alkohol oder an ihrem Geständnis lag. Aber er tendierte zu ersterem, da sie Alkohol nicht so gut vertrug.

„Ich lag aber dicht dran" antwortete er kurz und sie kicherte. Eilig stand sie auf, setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und platzierte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Und du hast Umbridge wirklich mehr gehasst als mich?" fragte er amüsiert. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an.

„Ich habe dich nie gehasst" meinte sie ernst und küsste ihn sanft.


	28. Vaterglück

**Kapitel 28 – Vaterglück**

„Hermine!"  
Unsanft rüttelte etwas an ihrer Schulter. Verschlafen gab sie ein Brummen von sich und drehte sich zur Seite.  
„Hermine, du musst aufstehen!", ermahnte sie eine Stimme und stieß weiter unnachgiebig gegen ihre Schulter.  
„Lass mich schlafen, es ist Sonntag!" murmelte sie müde.  
„Nein, Montag. Du musst arbeiten und zwar in genau zehn Minuten." Seufzend öffnete sie ihre Augen einen kleinen spaltbreit und sah Severus vollkommen angezogen auf dem Bett sitzen.  
„Du lügst" antwortete sie bestimmt und schloss die Augen wieder.  
„Klar" gab er trocken zurück „Denk nach, gestern war Sonntag, ergo ist heute Montag."  
„Wieso sollte Harry Sonntags Geburtstag feiern?" meinte sie und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen.  
„Weil Potter grundsätzlich an dem Tag feiert, an dem er auch Geburtstag hat. Was mal wieder typisch für ihn ist, er hat sicher nicht einen Gedanken an die Leute verschwendet denen ihr Job wichtig ist und die ausgeschlafen zur Arbeit kommen wollen" begann er genervt und klang am Ende seines Satzes schließlich leicht gereizt.  
Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang. Das Gespräch kam ihr ziemlich bekannt vor. Hatte sie nicht gestern schon einmal, mit Severus über dieses Thema diskutiert? Seufzend gelangte sie zu dem Entschluss das er Recht hatte.  
„Jaah, richtig." murmelte sie, machte jedoch noch immer keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Sie hatte gestern zuviel getrunken. Sonst trank sie zusammen mit Severus ein Glas Wein, demnach war ihr der Whiskey nicht gut bekommen. „Kannst du mich nicht krank melden?"  
Severus schnaubte kurz und stand auf.  
„Sicher, ich geh da hin und sag denen dass du heute nicht kommen kannst, weil du total betrunken in meinem Bett liegst.", meinte er sarkastisch. Noch immer müde, zog Hermine die Decke vom Kopf und setzte sich im Bett auf.  
„Mach das" seufzte sie und griff nach ihrer Unterwäsche „Dann kannst du ihnen auch gleich erzählen, dass wir gestern eine neue Art der Therapie entdeckt haben."  
Severus überlegte einen kurzen Moment und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Gut. Soll ich ihnen alles detailliert schildern? Auch das du…"  
„Nein!" fauchte sie schnell, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und er grinste hämisch. „Ich war betrunken, vergiss das schnell wieder!"  
„Ich schätze das heißt, ich kann mit einem solchen Auftritt nicht mehr so schnell rechnen?" fragte er bedauernd.  
„Ganz sicher nicht. So was tue ich nie wieder." Peinlich berührt griff sie nach ihrem T-Shirt und zog es über. Sie hatte gehofft sie würde sich durch den Alkohol, heute an nichts mehr erinnern, aber sie sah alles genau so klar wie gestern.  
„Und wenn ich dich dafür bezahle?"  
„Du willst mich fürs strippen bezahlen?" rief sie schockiert und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So richtig mit Scheinen zustecken und so?"  
„Sicher, und für die Sahne von gestern, zahle ich auch extra!"  
Hermines Wangen glühten und sie blickte eilig zu Boden.  
„Ich dachte das hätte ich nur geträumt…" murmelte sie beschämt und beschloss gleichzeitig nie wieder ein Glas Alkohol anzurühren.  
„Das ist natürlich nur ein Extra" meinte er amüsiert und sie verzog kurz das Gesicht. Sie Szene hatte wirklich etwas schmutziges an sich, dass ihr tatsächlich gut gefiel. Aber im Nachhinein war es doch zu peinlich.  
Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf.  
„Nein, vergiss es. Das mache ich nicht mehr!" sagte sie entschieden und zog sich die Hose an. Severus stand auf und sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren Armen.  
„Aber alles andere von gestern, kannst du gerne haben" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn kurz.  
„Da war nur leider nichts dabei, was wir jetzt noch schaffen würden." Sagte er leise und löste sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr von ihr.  
Es war wirklich unglaublich, dass sie bereit war einen Tag ihrer Arbeit zu schwänzen, nur um mit ihm noch einen Tag im Bett zu verbringen. Aber Severus war da anscheinend anderer Meinung, denn er hatte das Schlafzimmer bereits verlassen.  
„Wie wäre es eigentlich, wenn du mal so einen Auftritt für mich machen würdest?" rief sie ihm hinterher und verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihr dieser Gedanke nicht vorher gekommen war.

---

Hermine besuchte in der Mittagspause, wieder Harry und Ginny. Sie wusste das zwischen ihnen noch immer nicht alles geklärt war und sie wollte ihnen nicht unnötig aus dem Weg gehen. Sicher hatte Ginny ebenfalls schon mit Harry gesprochen, aber das hieß nicht, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war. Harry konnte in solchen Dingen wirklich sehr stur sein.  
„Hi" begrüßte Ginny sie an der Tür „Harry ist in der Küche. Er wechselt jede Stunde seine Meinung…"  
Hermine seufzte kurz und trat an Ginny vorbei in die Küche, wo Harry am Tisch saß.  
„Hallo" grüßte sie ihn vorsichtig.  
„Hi" antwortete er schroff und blickte in seine Kaffeetasse. Hermine blickte hilfesuchend zu Ginny, die sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte und nun ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte es dir sagen. Ich hatte nur Angst vor deiner Reaktion" sagte sie schuldbewusst und Harry schnaubte.  
„So? Und wann hättest du keine Angst mehr gehabt? Nach eurer Hochzeit?" fragte er verärgert und sie senkte ihren Blick.  
„Wenn du nicht immer so reagieren würdest, wie gestern, hätte ich gar keine Angst haben müssen!" erwiderte sie ruhig und Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du weißt, das ich mich eigentlich nicht einmische, wenn du dich mit irgendwem triffst. Aber gerade er! Hermine, ich würde doch nichts sagen, wenn ich wüsste das er dich glücklich macht. Aber früher oder später macht er dich unglücklich. Jeder der in seiner Nähe ist, wird unglücklich. Manchmal glaube ich er ist nur zu diesem Zweck auf der Welt!" schloss er wütend.  
„Aber er macht mich glücklich!" widersprach sie stur, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auch nur, weil du all die schlechten Dinge ignorierst. Er hat dich entführt."  
„Ja, und ich fand es nicht schlimm. Mir stand es frei zu gehen. Er hat mir nichts getan und er kam auch wieder mit mir zurück.", antwortete sie genervt. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass er wieder damit anfangen würde, dabei hatte er keine Ahnung wie es wirklich war.  
„Und was war, als er dich die ganze Zeit wie Dreck behandelt hatte?"  
„Er ist einfach so, und seither war er auch kein einziges Mal mehr gemein zu mir. Und wenn, dann ist das eben so, solange ich weiß, dass er es nicht so meint ist mir das egal. Du lässt dich doch auch nicht gleich scheiden, wenn Ginny dich beschimpft und das tut sie wirklich oft!"  
Ginny hob überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermine warf ihr schnell einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
„Das ist etwas völlig anderes.", gab Harry zurück und sie schnaubte verärgert.  
„Wieso ist das was anderes? Weil ihr euch liebt, oder was?" fragte sie laut und Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber sie sprach schon wieder weiter „Wieso musst du krampfhaft etwas Schlechtes in ihm suchen? Kannst du ihm nicht mal zugute halten, dass er jahrelang sein Leben riskiert hat um deines zu retten? Er hat deine Mutter geliebt, meinst du nicht es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er in der Lage ist auch andere Menschen zu lieben?"  
Harry schwieg einen Moment lang.  
„Richtig, er hat meine Mutter geliebt" sagte er nach einer Weile ruhig „Er hat für sie weitergelebt. Er hat den Sohn seines Feindes beschützt, nur für sie. Aber niemals hat er jemand anderen geliebt. Es kam mir noch mehr so vor, als hätte er alle anderen gehasst. Und das über so viele Jahre lang. Also wie bitte soll ich ihm glauben, dass er sich nach dieser langen Zeit wirklich in dich verliebt hat, wo er doch sein ganzes Leben lang nur Augen für meine Mutter gehabt hat?"  
Hermine blickte ihren Freund einen Augenblick lang an. Darüber hatte sie schon viel nachgedacht und tatsächlich war es so, dass Severus ihr noch nie gesagt hatte das er sie wirklich liebte. Aber warum sollte er dann seine freie Zeit mit ihr verbringen, wenn er sie gar nicht mochte?  
„Die Garantie kann dir keiner geben Harry. Selbst wenn ich noch mit Ron zusammen wäre, könnte keiner mit Sicherheit sagen ob die Liebe stark genug ist. Freu dich doch solange mit mir, wie er mich glücklich macht, ob es wirklich für immer hält weiß keiner. Hinterher kannst du ihn dann meinetwegen hassen, aber jetzt solltest du etwas mehr an die Dinge denken, die er für uns getan hat.", sagte sie ruhig und Harry seufzte schwer.  
„Ich weiß zu schätzen was er getan hat und glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun als ihm irgendwie zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich ihm bin…"  
„Benenn doch deinen Sohn nach ihm" schlug Hermine trocken vor und Harry erstarrte. Irritiert blickte sie zu Ginny rüber die sie vorwurfsvoll ansah und erst da erkannte sie ihren Fehler.  
„Falls es ein Junge wird!" meinte sie schnell, aber Harry hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu.  
„Es wird ein Junge?" fragte er aufgeregt und blickte Ginny an, die kaum merklich nickte „Ich bekomme einen Sohn!" rief er und sprang auf.  
Hermine sah stirnrunzelnd zu, wie er sich durch die Haare fuhr.  
„Bei Merlin, ich werde Vater!" rief er entsetzt und sah abwechselnd von seiner Frau zu Hermine rüber.  
„Ich weiß, Harry" antwortete Hermine lächelnd.  
„Das wird dir erst jetzt klar?" fragte Ginny verwundert und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich muss… wieder zur Arbeit…" murmelte er zerstreut, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare und verschwand dann durch den Kamin.  
Schweigend blieben Ginny und Hermine zurück und sahen sich fragend an.  
„Er wollte es also wirklich nicht wissen?" fragte Hermine ungläubig und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Momentan bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher" meinte sie kopfschüttelnd „Bis heute Abend hat er sich hoffentlich wieder gefangen!"  
„Tut mir leid, das ich es verraten hab, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Harry es nicht wusste" sagte sie leise. Es war ihr in dem Eifer einfach rausgerutscht.  
„Es scheint wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein" meinte die Rothaarige achselzuckend „Und besser wärst du aus der Sache nicht rausgekommen."  
„Meinst du er hat sich jetzt damit abgefunden?" fragte sie unsicher.  
„Ich denke er hat es akzeptiert, aber für einen gemeinsamen Grillabend ist es wohl noch zu früh" antwortete Ginny und Hermine lachte. Bei einem Grillabend, war Harry sicher nicht das größte Problem. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Severus sich jemals darauf einlassen würde. Egal wie nett er zu ihr war, das würde er sicher nicht für sie tun.  
Auf jeden Fall aber, war es ihr nun schon wesentlich leichter ums Herz geworden. Harry hatte es vorerst akzeptiert und sie hatte auch mit ihm diskutieren können, ohne dass sie sich duelliert hatte. Vorher war sie sich nicht so sicher gewesen, wie sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln würde.  
Sie hatte geglaubt, er wäre weniger einsichtig, aber im Grunde war es ihr Leben. Sie konnte also selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen war. Auch wenn Harry das vielleicht anders sah.


	29. Tinis Juwelierlädchen

Kapitel 29 - Tinis Juwelierlädchen

„Ich brauche auf jeden Fall noch eine Spieluhr", meinte Ginny nachdenklich, als sie die Winkelgasse betraten. Ginny hätte sich keinen schlechteren Tag zum Shoppen aussuchen können. Seit fast zwei Wochen hatte es schon nicht mehr geregnet und selbst die Hitze im Schatten machte Hermine fertig. Sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, wie fertig sie wäre wenn sie voll bepackt mit Taschen von einem Geschäft zum nächsten musste.  
Sie hätte Ginny absagen sollen, so wie sie es heute morgen schon geplant hatte. Aber dann hatte ihr schlechtes Gewissen ihr zugeredet und nun war sie hier zum Shoppen mit Ginny, genau so wie sie es vor einigen Tagen geplant hatten.  
Und ihrer Freundin schien die Hitze gar nichts auszumachen, sie war total im Kaufrausch und plapperte schon, seit Hermine sie abgeholt hatte, von dem ganzen Babykram den sie noch kaufen musste.  
„Harry hat gestern erst eine blaue Wiege gekauft. Ich finde sie nicht sehr schön. Da sind gelbe Sterne drauf, Hermine. Gelbe Sterne! Aber wenn ich erst die passende Spieluhr habe, fällt das bestimmt nicht mehr auf.", sagte Ginny munter und Hermine seufzte.  
„Wenn das Baby da ist, wird sich ohnehin keiner für die Wiege interessieren" murrte sie trocken und die rothaarige bedachte sie mit einem stirnrunzelnden Blick.  
„Was interessiert es mich, was die anderen sagen?" antwortete sie schnippisch „Ich will, dass das Baby es schön findet."  
Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, sie würde sich hüten ihrer Freundin vor der Geburt etwas fürs Baby zu schenken, es war ohnehin nicht gut genug. Aber nach der Geburt war das hoffentlich wieder vorbei. Wenn Ginny erst mal wieder Ginny war, würde alles wieder gut werden.  
Solange musste sie nun einmal stumm die Launen ihrer Freundin ertragen.  
„Habt ihr…" begann Ginny nach einer Weile etwas unsicher „… eigentlich mal darüber gesprochen?"  
Hermine blieb irritiert stehen und sah Ginny fragend an.  
„Was meinst du?"  
Ihre Freundin zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und blickte in das Schaufenster vor dem sie stehen geblieben waren.  
„Ich meine eure Zukunft" sagte sie langsam ohne sie anzusehen. „Kinder zum Beispiel. Wolltest du nicht immer Kinder haben?"  
Fragend drehte sie sich zu Hermine um, die sich ein wenig überrumpelt fühlte. Früher hatte sie viel darüber nachgedacht, aber seit sie mit Severus zusammen war, war ihr der Gedanke nicht mehr gekommen.  
„Ich weiß nicht" antwortete sie nachdenklich „Es ist noch ein wenig früh um darüber zu reden. Solange sind wir noch nicht zusammen und ich glaube wenn ich ihn jetzt darauf anspreche wird er sofort das Weite suchen."  
„Schon, aber du solltest trotzdem schon mal daran denken, wie du dir deine Zukunft vorstellst. Angenommen er will keine Kinder, bist du bereit das ihm zuliebe zu akzeptieren?" fragte sie ernst und Hermine zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. Sie verstand dieses Gespräch nicht ganz. Ginny war doch diejenige, die sie in ihrer Beziehung immer ermutigt hatte und nun redete sie ihr plötzlich Zweifel ein.  
„Na ja, momentan ist das schwer zu sagen. Jetzt im Moment will ich noch keine Kinder.", meinte sie „Aber wieso fragst du plötzlich?"  
„Ich musste gestern Abend darüber nachdenken. Ich habe dich immer in einem großen Haus mit drei Kindern gesehen. Und am Wochenende würden wir dann alle zusammen einen Ausflug machen…" Ginny lächelte ein wenig verträumt bevor sie schlagartig wieder ernst wurde „Ich weiß nicht wie wichtig dir Kinder sind, aber wenn Snape keine will, bist du bereit das aufzugeben?"  
Hermine wandte ihren Blick von Ginny ab. Inzwischen war sie ziemlich verunsichert. Genauso hatte sie sich ihre Zukunft immer vorgestellt. Sie wollte Kinder und nicht nur eins. Aber soweit sie wusste, wollte Severus tatsächlich keine Kinder. Das hatte er zumindest gesagt, als sie aus Spaß über ihre Zukunft gesprochen hatten. Schon damals war sie traurig gewesen, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht zusammen waren.  
Und wie hatte sie nun solange diese Tatsache vergessen können? Wieso hatte sie sich noch keinerlei Gedanken darum gemacht. Ihr Wunsch hatte sich nicht geändert und eine Zukunft ohne Kinder war einfach keine richtige Zukunft.  
Wie hatte sie nur so glücklich sein können, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Severus möglich war?  
Niedergeschlagen blickte sie auf die andere Straßenseite, wo ein Eisladen stand.  
„Gehen wir kurz ein Eis essen?" fragte sie Ginny leise, die verständnisvoll nickte.  
Wieso hatte Ginny sie nicht erst in ein paar Jahren darauf ansprechen können? So lange hätte sie doch die Zeit mit Severus zusammen genießen können, ohne sich Gedanken um die Zukunft zu machen.  
„Ich wollte dir keine Probleme machen", meinte Ginny etwas später, als sie sich in der überfüllten Eisdiele niedergelassen hatten. Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
„Wahrscheinlich wäre mir der Gedanke spätestens gekommen, wenn dein Junge auf der Welt ist." Sagte sie seufzend „Ich hätte wirklich gerne Kinder, aber ich denke schon alleine der Altersunterschied macht mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung."  
Sie wurden kurz unterbrochen, als eine Kellnerin kam und ihnen lächelnd zwei große Becher Vanilleeis hinstellte.  
„Du hast zu lange bei Muggeln gelebt", begann die rothaarige und nahm einen Löffel Eis „Die Lebensspanne bei Zauberern ist wesentlich höher als bei Muggeln. Es ist keine Seltenheit, das ein Paar mit großem Altersunterschied Kinder hat."  
Hermine löffelte zweifelnd an ihrem Eis.  
„Meinetwegen. Trotzdem ist da noch immer das Problem, dass Severus ganz sicher keine Kinder will.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann ihn schlecht einschätzen, trotzdem würde ich dir empfehlen mit ihm zu reden. Du liebst ihn und er liebt dich vermutlich auch. Manchmal ist das schon ausschlaggebend. Kann es nicht sein, das seine Liebe so stark ist, dass er sich mit dir ebenfalls Kinder wünscht. Vielleicht nicht jetzt sofort, aber eventuell später."  
Was Ginny sagte klang schön und traf mit Sicherheit auf so ziemlich jeden zu, aber nicht auf Severus. Er würde für niemanden seine Meinung ändern und selbst wenn er sich überreden ließ, wollte sie doch mit niemandem Kinder, der sich selbst keine wünschte.  
„Ja, vielleicht" sagte sie trotzdem. Sie musste wohl wirklich mit ihm sprechen, schon alleine um zu sehen, ob sie eventuell auch ohne Kinder leben konnte. Auch wenn sie momentan daran zweifelte.  
„Gut und jetzt vergiss dass erst mal und lass uns shoppen gehen." Sagte Ginny nun wieder gut gelaunt und Hermine schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie hätte wirklich lieber daheim bleiben sollen, dann wäre sie jetzt noch glücklich verliebt.

---

Entgegen ihrer Vermutungen lenkte sie der Einkauf ab. Es machte ihr zwar nicht gerade Spaß, aber es ließ sie doch ihrer Probleme vergessen.  
Hin und wieder fragte sie sich warum Ginny sie eigentlich dabei haben wollte. Immer wenn sie nach ihrer Meinung gefragt wurde und erklärte warum sie diesen Strampler nehmen würde, entschied Ginny sich für einen anderen. Sie hatte einen völlig eigenen Geschmack was Kleidung betraf und Hermine fragte sich jedes Mal aufs neue warum Frösche verboten waren, wenn sie doch Lätzchen mit seltsam entstellten Clowns kauften. Aber Hermine war klug genug um diese Frage nicht laut zu stellen.  
Aber immerhin dachte Ginny mit und ließ sich die ganzen Dinge nach Hause liefern, so mussten sie in der Hitze wenigstens keine Taschen schleppen.  
„Harry wird staunen, wenn er sieht was ich alles gekauft habe" erklärte Ginny grinsend  
„Ich glaube eher, dass Harry der Schlag trifft, wenn er erfährt was du alles nichts gekauft hast", antwortete Hermine leise als sie einen Laden verließen in dem es ganz sicher keinen Artikel gab, den Ginny nicht gekauft hatte.  
Baby Paradise war schließlich der einzigste Laden den sie noch nicht besucht hatten und Hermine war sich sicher das er nichts verkaufte was Ginny noch nicht hatte. Aber das stellte für ihre Freundin kein Hindernis dar.  
„Ach, hätte ich gewusst, dass die hier den Teller in Blau haben" seufzte sie wehmütig „Was soll's, zwei halten besser als einer!"  
Auch hier ließ ihre Freundin kaum etwas ungekauft und Hermine musste dem Drang wiederstehen sich jubelnd auf den Boden zu werfen als Ginny schließlich sagte: „So ich denke das war's."  
Es war ihr ein Rätsel, woher sie die Kraft nahm mit ihrem dicken Bauch unermüdlich durch sämtliche Geschäfte zu ziehen, während Hermine ihre Beine schon gar nicht mehr spürte.  
„Gehen wir noch einen Kaffee trinken?" fragte Ginny und streckte sich kurz.  
„Jaah" rief Hermine erleichtert. Nach der ganzen Lauferei verlangte jede Faser ihres Körpers nach Kaffee. Glücklich lächelnd lief sie mit Ginny die Straße runter, als diese sie plötzlich am Arm fasste und auf einen Laden deutete.  
„Oh, schau mal wer da ist!"  
Hermines Blick folgte ihrer Hand misstrauisch und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz als sie Severus entdeckte. Sie hatte schon vermutet, Ginny hätte noch einen weiteren Baby Laden entdeckt.  
„Gehen wir rüber?" drängte Ginny und Hermine wollte gerade freudig nicken, als sie noch jemanden entdeckte.  
„Warte!" zischte sie ein wenig ruppiger als beabsichtigt und zog Ginny an der Hand zurück.  
Es war eindeutig Severus der am laden stand und einer Frau die Tür aufhielt. Einer unglaublich hübschen Frau, die ihn lächelnd anblickte und irgendetwas sagte, was Hermine aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte.  
„McKenzie" stellte Hermine überrascht fest und Ginny warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Wer?"  
Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals und es juckte sie in den Fingern dorthin zu gehen und dieser Frau sämtliche Haare auszureißen. Dennoch erstarrte sie schockiert als Severus plötzlich in ihre Richtung sah. Hastig packte sie Ginny am Arm und zog sie in ein Restaurant hinein. Hatte er sie erkannt? Einen Moment lang war sie sich fast sicher gewesen das er ein wenig erschrocken ausgesehen hatte. Fast so als hätte sie ihn bei etwas verbotenem erwischt.  
„Hermine was ist los?" rief ihre Freundin ungeduldig und sie schnaubte.  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne!" sagte entgegnete sie wütend „Hast du das gesehen?"  
„Ja, ich bin doch nicht blind."  
„Das war McKenzie, sie unterrichtet Muggelkunde!" fauchte Hermine.  
„Eine Kollegin also" schloss Ginny vollkommen ruhig und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften „Und wo ist das Problem?"  
Hermine schnaubte kopfschüttelnd und zog ihre Freundin zum nächsten Fenster. Von hier aus konnte man direkt auf den Laden sehen, doch von den beiden war nichts mehr zu erkennen.  
„Denk mal nach Ginny. Was ist das für ein Laden?!" ungeduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort.  
„Ein Juwelier.", erwiderte die Rothaarige unbeeindruckt.  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen, anscheinend hatte ihre Freundin noch immer nicht erkannt wo das Problem war.  
„Es sind Ferien. Warum ist man in den Ferien mit einer Kollegin unterwegs?" fragte Hermine und redete schon wieder weiter als sie sah das Ginny Luft holte um zu antworten „Und wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man Severus in einem Schmuckladen trifft?! In jedem anderen Laden vielleicht, aber man trifft sich nicht zufällig in einem Schmuckladen!"  
Ginny blickte sie einen Moment lang schweigend an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin sicher, dafür gibt es eine logische Erklärung" antwortete sie sanft „Er ist einfach nicht der Typ, der sich mit anderen Frauen trifft… glaube ich zumindest."  
Darauf wusste Hermine keine Antwort, sie wusste nur, dass es absolut nicht Severus` Art war, zu einem Juwelier zu gehen.


	30. Wenns vorbei ist, ists vorbei

_**Kapitel 30 – Wenn`s vorbei ist, ist`s vorbei**_

Hermine hatte fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, sich zu fragen, was Severus mit McKenzie bei einem Juwelier gewollt hatte. Ginny hatte immer wieder versucht sie zu besänftigen, aber je öfter sie an die Szene zurückdachte, desto schwieriger wurde es für Ginny.  
Severus ging so gut wie nie in die Winkelgasse, alles was er brauchte ließ er sich immer nach Hogwarts liefern. Und er war auch wirklich nicht der Mann, der Schmuckläden besuchte.  
Dazu kam noch, dass es wirklich unwahrscheinlich war, dass Severus und diese Kuh sich zufällig dort getroffen hatte. Das passte einfach nicht.  
Inzwischen war sie sich auch sicher, dass Severus sie gesehen hatte und sein Blick war eindeutig erschrocken gewesen. Wie ein Kind, welches man bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hatte.  
Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen als ihr klar wurde das Harry Recht gehabt hatte. Früher oder Später würde er sie unglücklich machen und nun war es soweit.  
Warum er das tat, interessierte sie gar nicht, Severus war einfach so.  
Aber sie würde es ihm garantiert nicht so leicht machen und einfach verschwinden. Sie konnte sich jetzt heulend in ihrer Wohnung verkriechen, oder aber sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen und ihm ordentlich die Hölle heiß machen. Genau das war es was sie jetzt vor hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken hatte sie sich abends nach Hogwarts begeben. Hermine war froh das ihre Wut momentan größer war, als ihr Schmerz.  
„Hallo, ich bin gleich fertig", grüßte Severus sie, ohne aufzusehen. Er saß ganz unschuldig an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sich irgendwelche Papiere durch.  
Provokativ lehnte sie sich an das Sofa, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte finster zu ihm rüber.  
„Und, einen schönen Tag gehabt?" fragte sie wachsam.  
„Wie immer" antwortete er wieder ohne aufzusehen „Minerva nervt den ganzen Tag wegen der Stundenpläne und macht Panik. Jedes Jahr prophezeit sie mir, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden und jedes Jahr liegen die Stundenpläne schon zwei Wochen vorher, fertig auf ihrem Schreibtisch."  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, die Stundenpläne interessierte sie momentan absolut nicht.  
„Sonst nichts?" harkte sie nach. Sie wollte ja nicht, dass man ihr hinterher vorwerfen könnte, sie hätte ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben alles zu erklären.  
Hier war seine Gelegenheit und ob er sie nutzte oder nicht, lag ganz allein an ihm.  
„Was soll denn sonst noch sein?"  
Hermine schnaubte kurz, er wollte die Chance also nicht nutzen. Hatte sie auch nicht anders erwartet.  
„Ich dachte nur," meinte sie unschuldig „könnte ja sein, das du heute mal deine vier Wände verlassen hast."  
Severus der gerade dabei war etwas zu schreiben, legte seine Feder beiseite und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zu ihr um. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sie an.  
„Tatsächlich war ich heute im Ministerium," sagte er langsam „Das Ministerium schickt immer ein paar Leute, die die Schüler über ihre Berufswünsche informieren. Deshalb hat Minerva mich hingeschickt, meistens…"  
„Und du hältst es nicht für notwendig mir das mitzuteilen?" unterbrach sie ihn verärgert und er stutzte kurz.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das interessiert, da du um die Zeit ohnehin arbeitest" entgegnete er vorsichtig.  
„Zufällig hatte ich heute frei!" fauchte sie wütend. Severus sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an und zuckte dann mit den Achseln.  
„Dann sind wir quitt, davon wusste ich nämlich auch nichts", meinte er ruhig und lehnte sich ihn seinem Stuhl zurück. Ihre plötzliche Wut schien ihn zu verwirren, wahrscheinlich ahnte er wirklich nichts Böses.  
„Auf jeden Fall" murrte sie sarkastisch und er atmete hörbar aus.  
„Du bist zwar die Psychiaterin, aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, das dir irgendetwas nicht passt.", erklärte er ein wenig genervt. Jetzt spielte er den genervten, dabei hatte sie viel eher Grund dazu genervt zu sein. Schließlich spielte sie schon die ganze Zeit auf seinen Besuch in der Winkelgasse an und er verstand es entweder nicht oder wollte es nicht erzählen.  
„Erstens bin ich Psychologische Psychotherapeutin, das ist ein Unterschied" begann sie und er winkte uninteressiert ab „und zweitens hab ich dich heute in der Winkelgasse gesehen!"  
Gespannt verschränkte sie wieder ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Hab ich dich also doch gesehen", meinte er knapp „Und drittens?"  
„Wie drittens?" fragte sie irritiert.  
„Erstens und zweitens erklären mir noch nicht warum du offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt bist. Und drittens fehlt noch." Hermine blinzelte kurz, er brachte sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept. Jetzt hatte sie schon die Winkelgasse direkt angesprochen und er verstand noch immer noch. Oder er tat nur so, als ob er nicht verstand, weil er sich seine Ausrede schon zu Recht gelegt hatte.  
„Es gibt kein drittens" sagte sie schnippisch „Zweitens ist der Grund, weswegen ich sauer bin!"  
Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie kurz ausdruckslos an.  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich dich gesehen hatte. Du hättest ja rüber kommen können" sagte er langsam, weil er offensichtlich nicht wusste wo das Problem lag.  
„Was?!" rief sie entsetzt und sprang auf. Verwundert blickte Severus zu ihr hoch. „Du ziehst mit diesem Flittchen rum und glaubst tatsächlich, ich würde rübergehen und euer schönes Beisammensein stören?"  
Severus lächelte leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du bist eifersüchtig?" stellte er gelassen fest und Hermine wünschte sich, ihr Blick könnte tatsächlich töten.  
„Du bist wirklich wahnsinnig intelligent" meinte sie trocken „Über die Eifersucht bin ich schon lange hinaus. Ich bin wütend darüber, dass ich mich von dir hab veralbern lassen, Snape!"  
Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, stand auf und kam zu ihr rüber.  
„Setz dich hin und hör mir zu, Granger" sagte er mit leiser Strenge. Hermine war über seine Ansprache einen Moment lang so schockiert, dass sie sich von ihm aufs Sofa bugsieren ließ. Seufzend setzte er sich neben sie.  
„Ich bin in der Winkelgasse gewesen um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, Professor McKenzie habe ich zufällig dort getroffen. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht einmal mit ihr einen Kaffee trinken war."  
„So ein Unsinn!" fauchte sie und sprang auf „Ich hab euch zusammen aus dem Laden kommen sehen! Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sich zufällig in einem Juwelier trifft? Und erzähl mir nicht, das es nicht so war, Ginny hat euch ebenfalls gesehen."  
Nachdenklich blickte Severus sie an und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als suchte er nach einer Ausrede.  
„Hermine" sagte er sanft „bitte setz dich. Ich werde versuchen es dir noch mal zu erklären."  
„Nein!" rief sie, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, ihn zu bedrohen, aber es war ein Reflex gewesen. Fast so als würde sie von ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Wut geleitet. Normalerweise benahm sie sich nicht so, es war eigentlich möglich ruhig mit ihr über alles zu sprechen. Doch wenn es um jemanden ging, den sie liebte, wusste sie nicht mehr was sie tat. Momentan ging es ihr ähnlich wie damals als sie ein paar Kanarienvögel, auf Ron losgelassen hatte.  
„Ich möchte keine von deinen dämlichen Ausreden hören", sagte sie leise und der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte. „Was ist? Willst du dich nicht bewaffnen?"  
Severus beobachtete unruhig den funkensprühenden Stab in ihren Händen und stand auf.  
„Ich möchte nicht riskieren dir weh zu tun" antwortete er vorsichtig „aber ich verstehe auch ehrlich gesagt nicht, was dich so wütend macht. Lass mich wenigstens noch etwas holen, vielleicht glaubst du mir dann." Hermine war froh das er ihr den Rücken zuwand und zum Schreibtisch ging, so konnte er wenigstens nicht die Tränen sehen, die ihr in die Augen gestiegen waren.  
„Hier" sagte er und warf ihr ein kleines Kästchen zu, das sie überrascht auffing.  
„Was…?"fragte sie stockend und betrachtete das Kästchen verwirrt.  
„Mach es auf, es gehört dir" sagte er ruhig und kam wieder zu ihr rüber. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich geben, wenn wir nicht mehr vom St. Mungos überwacht werden…"  
Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sie öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern das Kästchen.  
„Ich hab dir nie gesagt, was ich für dich… empfinde, Hermine. Und Jack war der Meinung das ich es wohl mit nichts anderem besser ausdrücken könnte."  
Hermine hörte ihn gar nicht, verschwommen konnte sie durch ihren Tränenschleier den kleinen goldenen Ring erkennen. Sie hatte sich so dumm benommen, dabei hatte er gar nichts Schlimmes getan. Er hatte ihr einen Ring gekauft, wieso war sie nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen?  
Wahrscheinlich weil er der letzte Mensch war, von dem sie einen Ring erwartet hätte.  
„Es... tut mir so leid" schniefte sie leise und sie hörte wie ihr Zauberstab zu Boden fiel „Ich bin so dumm…"  
Schluchzend ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen, wobei sie das Kästchen fest in der Hand hielt.  
Besorgt kniete Severus sich neben sie.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen" sagte er eilig „Wenn du nicht willst, ist das in Ordnung."  
Verwirrt blinzelte sie durch die Tränen zu ihm rüber.  
„Dummkopf!" schluchzte sie „Ich weine, weil ich mich so freue und weil ich mich eben so blöd benommen habe."  
„Weil du dich freust? Deswegen weinst du?" Ungläubig blickte er sie an und sie nickte.  
„Natürlich, hast du dich noch nie so sehr gefreut, dass dir die Tränen kamen?" fragte sie zweifelnd und er runzelte vielsagend die Stirn. Offensichtlich nicht.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus" flüsterte sie „Ich hab mich da total reingesteigert. Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, es hätte alles von selbst geklärt."  
Traurig senkte sie wieder den blick und starrte auf den Ring. Er war wunderschön. Ein Ring aus Gelbgold und Weißgold und er funkelte im Licht. Von so einem Ring hatte sie immer geträumt und sie war sich sicher, dass Severus ihn unter normalen Umständen mit einer Frage verbunden hätte.  
„Was hätte sich von selbst geklärt?" fragte er nach und Hermine klappte die Schachtel schweren Herzens wieder zu.  
„Ich habe heute nachgedacht" begann sie leise und es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer ihn anzusehen. Eben noch hatte sie seine schwarzen Augen gehasst, aber wenn sie sie jetzt ansah, spürte sie wieder die ganze Liebe die sie für ihn empfand und es brach ihr das Herz ihn nicht für immer an ihrer Seite zu haben.  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich deshalb so in die Szene reingesteigert, weil es einfacher gewesen wäre ihn enttäuscht zu verlassen, als ihn immer noch zu lieben.  
„Wir haben so wenig gemeinsam, findest du nicht?" sagte sie heiser und wagte es noch immer nicht ihn anzusehen. „Ich will ihn nicht."  
Natürlich wollte sie ihn und momentan würde sie nichts lieber tun, als ihre Zukunftsträume einfach wegzuwerfen. Aber das würde sie früher oder später bereuen und am Ende war sie vermutlich noch trauriger.  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen drückte sie ihm die Schachtel wieder in die Hand.

----

Hier nach kommt nur noch ein Kapitel und ein Epilog... *schnief*


	31. Aussprachen

Kapitel 31 – Aussprachen

Severus spürte wie sich etwas fest um seinen Leib schnürte und ihm die Luft zu Atmen nahm. Sprachlos starrte er auf das Kästchen mit dem Ring in seiner Hand. Neben sich hörte er wie Hermine aufstand.  
Wie konnte sie so schnell ihre Meinung ändern. Eben hatte sie sich doch noch gefreut, oder nicht? Und nun hatten sie schon nichts mehr gemeinsam?  
Severus schluckte und sah fassungslos zu ihr auf.  
„Geht es immer noch um McKenzie?" fragte er verwirrt „Ich schwöre dir, die kam wirklich erst rein, als ich deinen Ring gerade gekauft hatte. Ich kann sie doch gar nicht leiden, warum sollte ich mich dann mit ihr treffen wollen?"  
Hermine lächelte schwach und blickte traurig zu ihm runter. Die Position auf dem Boden gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber momentan hatte er nicht die Lust daran etwas zu ändern.  
„Ich weiß, aber darum geht es nicht" sagte sie leise „Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken über unsere Zukunft gemacht?"  
Irritiert blickte er zu ihr hoch und stand dann langsam auf. Er wollte nichts falsches sagen, natürlich hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht. Sonst hätte er keinen Ring gekauft.  
„Severus, kannst du sagen, wo du uns in zehn Jahren siehst?" fragte sie auffordernd und er blinzelte kurz.  
„Wir… müssen nicht heiraten…" antwortete er lahm und sah wieder unbeholfen auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen wo momentan wieder das Problem lag. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, er hätte ein gesundes Maß an Intelligenz, aber seit Hermine da war hielt er sich selbst für einen Dummkopf.  
Heftig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und nahm seine Hände in ihre.  
„Natürlich wollte ich das, ich will dich immer an meiner Seite haben. Aber ich denke das meine Wünsche sich nicht mit deinen vereinbaren lassen. Ich möchte irgendwann mal eine eigene Familie."  
Immer noch hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und Severus blickte fast verzweifelt an ihr vorbei. Er würde sich wesentlich besser fühlen, wenn er sagen könnte was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Ich will dich wirklich nicht weiter aufregen… aber wo liegt denn jetzt das verdammte Problem?! Wieso willst du doch und eigentlich auch nicht? Ich komme wirklich nicht mehr mit!" sagte er verständnislos und diesmal sah sie verwundert aus.  
„Wo das Problem liegt?" wiederholte sie langsam „Du willst keine Kinder, das ist das Problem. Das hast du selbst mal gesagt!"  
Severus sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Das war das Problem? Es schien als würde ihm ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herz fallen.  
„Darum geht es die ganze Zeit, oder?" meinte er fassungslos „Das ganze Theater mit Joanna ist nur deswegen entstanden? Bei Merlin, wieso sagst du denn nicht gleich was los ist, das würde alles wesentlich einfacher machen."  
Er lachte ganz kurz, löste seine Hände von ihren und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.  
„Machst du dich über mich lustig?" fragte sie irritiert und er schüttelte eilig den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein… Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass Problem wäre unlösbar…" meinte er schnell und sie starrte ihn abwartend an. „Hermine wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde keine Kinder wollen?"  
Im Moment sah sie wirklich lächerlich aus, ihre Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen und ihr Gesicht war völlig rot. Und trotzdem hatte sie selbst in diesem Zustand etwas, dass ihm gefiel. Er mochte sie wenn sie fröhlich war, wegen ihrer Art alles positiv zu sehen, er mochte es wenn sie wütend war, weil sie ihn dann an eine Löwin erinnerte und er mochte sie wenn sie traurig war, weil sie ihm dann das Gefühl gab wenigstens für sie da sein zu können.  
„Weil du es selbst gesagt hast…" wiederholte sie lahm.  
Severus musste kurz überlegen, wann sie schon mal über Kinder gesprochen hatten und dann fiel ihm die Szene im St. Mungos wieder ein.  
„Du als Psychiaterin, glaubst an die Worte eines Patienten für den es nichts schlimmeres gibt, als sich selbst?" fragte er überrascht.  
„Psycholo…" begann sie aber er unterbrach sie ungeduldig.  
„Jedenfalls denke ich nicht, dass meine Worte von damals noch viel Sinn machen. Zu der Zeit wollte ich nicht mal meine eigene Familie und ich denke, dass sich das inzwischen geändert hat. Ich kann natürlich nicht sagen, das ich geheilt bin, schließlich bist du die Psy… was auch immer…"  
„Und jetzt hast du deine Meinung ganz plötzlich geändert?" fragte sie zweifelnd und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe eigentlich nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht," begann er langsam „Aber ich war heute bei Jack, weil Liz gestern das Kind bekommen hat…"  
„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen und er hielt inne „Sind sie wieder zusammen? Was ist es geworden?"  
„Ich weiß nicht genau…" meinte er irritiert in dem Versuch möglichst alle Fragen zu beantworten, aber dann ließ er es bleiben „Jedenfalls hab ich mich mit ihm unterhalten und irgendwie finde ich so ein Leben gar nicht so schlecht, denke ich… Jedenfalls mit dir könnte ich es mir schon vorstellen. Bisher habe ich alles für Menschen getan, die heute tot sind. Es wäre sicher mal eine Abwechslung etwas zu tun ohne das jemand daraufhin stirbt."  
Hermine biss sich noch immer zweifelnd auf die Lippen.  
„Aber dir ist schon klar, dass Kinder nicht immer so klein und süß sind?" fragte sie vorsichtig und er schnaubte.  
„Ich unterrichte jeden Tag zirka hundert von diesen Dummköpfen. Natürlich ist mir das klar!" meinte er ungeduldig „Und ich denke es wäre nicht schlecht wenn es vielleicht ein Kind gibt das nicht dumm ist… es sei denn es schlägt völlig aus der Art…"  
Hermine schniefte leise und wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg.  
„Und du sagst das nicht nur, weil du weißt, dass ich mir Kinder wünsche?" Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich bin Slytherin, ich tue garantiert niemals etwas, das mir selbst keinen Vorteil bringt!" meinte er stur und sie grinste. Sie wusste, dass er sich weigerte zu glauben, der Sprechende Hut würde ihn kein zweites Mal nach Slytherin schicken. Er mochte sein Haus, auch wenn er tatsächlich kaum noch Eigenschaften besaß, die ihn zum Slytherin machten.  
Hermine lächelte glücklich und warf sich in seine Arme. Ein wenig unbeholfen erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.  
„Wenn das nächste mal so was ist," sagte er leise „dann sag mir bitte gleich worum es geht!"  
Langsam nickte sie und löste sich wieder von ihm.  
„Hattest du Angst?" fragte sie schuldbewusst und er schwieg einen Moment. Es fiel ihm noch immer nicht leicht solche Gespräche zu führen, auch wenn ihm Hermine näher stand als irgendein anderer Mensch.  
Er erinnerte sich wieder an das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas die Luft zu atmen genommen hatte, vielleicht war es Angst gewesen… Mit Sicherheit.  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" sagte er stattdessen „Ich hatte keine Ahnung was los war… Es ist ein mieses Gefühl."  
Hermine nickte mitfühlend, könnte sich jedoch ein schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Dann fällt es dir bestimmt schwer zu glauben, dass es noch schlimmeres gibt" sagte sie und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen „Das Gefühl jemanden zu lieben, aber nicht zu wissen was er empfindet. Zwar mit ihm zusammen zu sein, aber ständig Angst zu haben, dass er dich gar nicht liebt und dich vermutlich früher oder später verlässt. Jemanden zu vermissen und zu glauben, dass es ihm gut geht, obwohl er nicht an dich denkt."  
Severus blickte sie schuldig an. Er wusste, dass sie von ihm sprach und es tat ihm Leid, dass er ihr so weh getan hatte.  
Er konnte einfach nicht richtig mit Gefühlen umgehen, etwas was ihm vermutlich immer schwer fallen würde.  
Mit trockenem Mund, nahm er die Schachtel mit dem Ring an sich.  
„Ich wollte dir nie wehtun" sagte er leise „Ich… liebe dich… und vielleicht willst du ja… Bitte verlang nicht von mir, jetzt auf die Knie zu gehen!"  
Er stellte sich wirklich unglaublich dämlich an, sogar Weasley war besser gewesen als er. Wieder traten Hermine Tränen in die Augen und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
„Ich denke, ich weiß was du sagen willst" schluchzte sie „Natürlich will ich dich heiraten, vorausgesetzt du wirst irgendwann als geheilt entlassen!"  
Kurzerhand nahm sie ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand und steckte sich den Ring an den Finger. Er passte perfekt und wirkte an ihrem Finger noch schöner.  
Lächelnd sah Severus ihr dabei zu, wie sie den Ring im Licht betrachtete.  
„Vielen, vielen Dank!" rief sie fröhlich und küsste ihn stürmisch „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich so was wirklich mal sagen höre."  
„Ich auch nicht" entgegnete er und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Jetzt erzähl mir von Jack und dem Kind, danach erzähle ich dir was ich mit Ginny nicht gekauft habe." meinte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und überlegte dann wo er anfangen sollte.  
„Sie haben einen Jungen und er ist klein" sagte er nachdenklich „Er ist wirklich unglaublich klein, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die zu Anfang so winzig sind."  
„Das haben Babys so an sich" meinte Hermine kichernd „Die wachsen noch. Und wie heißt er?"  
„Brian Alexander Marciniak… glaube ich. Ich war abgelenkt weil er so klein war. Weißt du das seine Hand vielleicht so groß war wie mein Daumen?" fassungslos hielt er seinen Daumen hoch „Na ja, fast"  
Wieder musste Hermine Lachen.  
So gesehen, wusste er überhaupt nichts über Babys, in seinem Umkreis hatte er auch selten mit ihnen zu tun. Unter elf Jahren waren Kinder ihm einfach fremd. Und selbst mit elf Jahren, konnte er nicht verstehen, wieso manche sich so dumm anstellten.  
„Und was hat Potters Frau alles nicht gekauft?"  
„Nichts!" war Hermines knappe Antwort „Wir sind wirklich in jedem Laden in der Winkelgasse gewesen und ich glaube es gab wirklich nichts was sie nicht gekauft hat! Die Ladenbesitzer können jetzt erstmal schön lange Urlaub machen!"  
Severus hatte sich bisher nicht sonderlich für das Leben der Potters interessiert. Hier und da, schnappte er natürlich ein paar Dinge auf, dass ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden und jetzt mit Hermine würde er sicher noch öfter mit Potter zusammentreffen.  
„Was wird es eigentlich?" fragte er daher nicht wirklich interessiert.  
„Ein Junge. Im Moment wollen sie ihn James Sirius nennen, aber vielleicht ändert sich das noch. Ginny wollte ihn erst Fred nennen, aber dann dachte sie, dass George dieses Privileg zustehen sollte."  
Dunkel konnte Severus sich daran erinnern, dass einer der Zwillinge in der Finalen Schlacht gestorben war. Bisher hatte er nie gewusst welcher, er hatte sie ohnehin nie auseinander halten können. Abgesehen davon hatte er in der Schlacht mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen gehabt. Viele Wochen nach der Schlacht, als er wieder halbwegs gesund war, hatte er im Tagespropheten die ganzen Namen der Opfer gelesen.  
Es hatte ihn wirklich überrascht, dass die Weasleys nur einen Verlust zu beklagen hatten, wo doch manch andere ihre gesamte Familie verloren hatten.  
„Sie sollten ihn lieber Fred nennen" meinte er trocken und Hermine lachte leise.  
„Es überrascht mich nicht, das du das sagst.", antwortete sie amüsiert und betrachtete wieder den Ring an ihrem Finger. Lächelnd nahm er ihre Hand.

---

Schnief... jetzt kommt nur noch ein Epilog


	32. Epilog

Aus irgendeinem Grund war der Epilog hier verschwunden... höh?

[b]Epilog[/b]

Severus saß in Spinners End, in seinem Büro und blickte aus dem Fenster. Seit Hermine vor etwa einem Jahr zu ihrer Hochzeit hier eingezogen war, hatte sich am Haus einiges geändert. Der Garten sah aus, wie ein Garten im Winter aussehen sollte und das Haus selbst, war renoviert worden und sah nun bewohnt aus.  
"Nein, James. Bleib hier… ach Mist!", hörte er Harry Potter vor der Tür fluchen und sofort folgte die quäkende Stimme seines Sohnes.  
"Mist, Mist, Mist!" plapperte James fröhlich.  
"Nein, das ist ein böses Wort," versuchte Harry dem Jungen zu erklären, worauf hin dieser nur noch lauter sang. Nur einen Moment später klopfte es schon an seiner Tür. Er hatte es schon geahnt.  
Es war Weihnachten, und die wenig freie Zeit, die er hatte, nutzte er dazu um Aufsätze durchzusehen. Aber dank, den drei Kindern im Haus, kam er nicht weit.  
"Severus. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber James hat hier irgendetwas drüber gekippt. Ich weiß nicht so recht was es ist und ich bekomme es auch nicht mehr sauber.", sagte er entschuldigend und drehte ein Buch in den Händen. Severus hatte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen und wusste schon worum es sich handelte. Uninteressiert wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
"Das ist also schon das zweite Exemplar, welches du mir schuldest, Potter.", meinte er knapp und Harry besah sich das Buch genauer. Es war ein Zaubertränkebuch, für die sechste Klasse.  
"Oh.." machte er lahm "ja, im Raum der Wünsche… wirst du es bestimmt nicht finden."  
Severus runzelte kurz die Stirn, wurde aber von James abgelenkt, der dabei war, seinen Schreibtisch hochzuklettern.  
"Das hast du dir so gedacht!" rief Harry streng und klemmte sich seinen Sohn unter den Arm.  
"Mist!"  
"Ja, wir gehen jetzt ins Wohnzimmer zu Albus und Brian. Denen kannst du jetzt dein neues Wort beibringen und deine Mami wird mich sicherlich ausschimpfen.." erklärte er genervt und verließ Severus` Büro.  
Auf Hermines Wunsch hin, war Harry mit seiner Familie und Jack, ebenfalls mit seiner Familie zu Besuch gekommen. Sie sagte, Weihnachten, wäre mit vielen Leuten viel besinnlicher. Severus fand es nur stressig. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er Weihnachten ganz gemütlich auf dem Sofa verbracht… oder die Sonderschicht in Hogwarts übernommen. Aber es ging nicht nach ihm. Es ging schon lange nicht mehr nur nach ihm.  
"Severus!" schallte Hermines wütende Stimme durch das Haus. Severus seufzte leise. "Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, du sollst mit Portos vor die Tür gehen. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nur noch dafür benutze Hundehaufen zu entfernen!"  
Severus lächelte amüsiert, stand auf und begegnete auf dem Flur Harrys schadenfrohem Grinsen. Sie waren noch immer nicht die besten Freunde und würden es sicher auch nie werden. Aber seit der Hochzeit kamen sie doch besser miteinander aus. Mit Ron hingegen hatte er noch immer seine Probleme, weshalb dieser sich auch nur selten bei Hermine blicken ließ. Seine Frau war inzwischen, die Schülerin aus Ravenclaw, die er damals schon hatte heiraten wollen.  
Als Severus das Wohnzimmer betrat, kam ihm schon der schwarze Neufundländer, mit der Leine im Maul entgegen.  
Severus begrüßte ihn mit einem Kopf tätscheln und nahm ihm die Leine ab.  
"Oh, Severus, kann ich bitte mit ihm gehen? Ich würde gerne mal eine Runde ums Haus gehen." fragte Ginny eilig und legte ihren drei Monate alten Säugling Albus, in Harrys Arme.  
"Wenn du willst", meinte Severus achselzuckend und hielt ihr die Leine hin. Er war froh drum, dann konnte er sich wenigstens wieder um die wartenden Aufsätze kümmern. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, leinte Ginny den Hund an und verschwand aus der Tür. Sofort fing Albus in Harrys Armen an zu schreien.  
Severus hatte bis heute noch nicht verstanden warum Albus`s Zweitname Severus war. Hermine hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass es etwas mit Dankbarkeit zu tun hatte, aber so ganz hatte er es trotzdem nicht verstanden.  
„Gib ihn am besten Liz, sie bekommt schreiende Babys innerhalb von zwei Minuten still.", riet ihm Jack, welcher gerade mit Brian auf dem Arm das Wohnzimmer betrat. Harry blickte ein wenig unsicher auf das schreiende Baby in seinem Arm und als Albus schließlich anfing ohrenbetäubend zu kreischen, nickte er eilig und verließ den Raum um Jack`s Freundin Liz aufzusuchen.  
„Da hier alles voller Kinder ist, hast du doch sicher nichts dagegen mit vor die Tür zu kommen, damit ich mal eine Zigarette rauchen kann, oder?" fragte Jack an Severus gewandt. Dieser zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wollte gerade nach seiner Jacke sehen, als Hermine ihn zurück hielt. Sie war inzwischen im 7. Monat schwanger und schon seit dem ersten Monat einfach ungenießbar.  
„Du verkriechst dich schon den ganzen Tag. Ihr werdet schön hier drinnen bleiben und aufpassen, dass James keinen Ärger macht!" fauchte sie verärgert und verschwand daraufhin in der Küche. Vermutlich um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Jack hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und blickte nachdenklich zu Severus.  
„Was genau haben wir falsch gemacht?" fragte er irritier und Severus musste leicht lächeln.  
„Nichts besonders, wir standen ihr eigentlich nur im Weg… Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir ihr ebenso im Weg gestanden hätten, wenn wir auf dem Sofa gesessen hätten…" überlegte er laut „Also ganz genau, kann ich auch nicht sagen was falsch war, ich tue trotzdem lieber was sie sagt. Wenn ich sie ignoriere, kann es böse ausgehen."  
Jack musste daraufhin lachen und nahm sich seine Jacke vom Haken.  
„Wow, du bist ihr wirklich hörig." meinte er grinsend und blickte zu James runter, der sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und einzelne Seiten aus einem Buch am rausreißen war. „Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Jacke holst, James. Dann gehen wir raus."  
James blickte strahlend hoch und sprang auf.  
„Jaaaah", jubelte er und ging seine Jacke suchen.  
„Ich bin nicht hörig, ich nehme nur Rücksicht" grummelte Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Natürlich" sagte Jack sarkastisch und hielt das Buch hoch, dass James soeben zerfetzt hatte. „War das wichtig?"  
Severus legte den Kopf leicht schräg um den Titel, des Buches lesen zu können. Genervt seufzte er.  
„Ja, war es"  
„Die Betonung liegt auf war!" grinste er und schmiss das Buch in eine Ecke. Schlecht gelaunt, sah der schwarzhaarige ihm hinterher. „Los, zieh deine Jacke an, wir gehen raus."  
Severus schnaubte kurz und nahm ebenfalls seine Jacke, auf dem Weg nach draußen kam ihm schon James entgegen.  
„Es schneit, es schneit, es schneit!" rief der kleine fröhlich und rannte an ihm vorbei aus dem Haus.  
„James, zieh deine Mütze an!" rief Harry und lief ihm hinterher, Severus hatte vorsorglich einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht. Er warf einen Blick durch die Tür und stellte fest, dass James Recht hatte. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien.  
„Was für ein beschissenes Wetter," murrte Jack und stiefelte ebenfalls an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Severus seufzte kurz und schritt ihm dann ebenfalls hinterher.  
Harry war damit beschäftigt, seinem Sohn, die Mütze aufzusetzen, während dieser dabei war, einzelne Schneeflocken zu fangen. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, blickte er zu den anderen beiden rüber.  
„Ich muss wieder rein zu Albus, ihr passt doch auf ihn auf, oder?" fragte er vorsichtshalber.  
„Geht klar!" grinste Jack und nun sah Harry ein wenig verunsichert aus. Jack war nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig. Zähneknirschend blickte er zu Severus, welcher schweigend nickte. Harry seufzte dankbar und ging dann wieder rein.  
„Sevus," rief James und kam auf den schwarzhaarigen zu „Wenn es schneit, kommt der Hippo doch?"  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass der Hippogreif sich von ein bißchen Schnee abhalten lässt.", antwortete er und Jack kicherte.  
„Nennt er dich immer so?"  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mein Name macht ihm ein paar Probleme, auch wenn ich es seltsam finde, dass er Hermine ohne Fehler aussprechen kann"  
„Das ist auch viel leichter", entgegnete Jack, aber Severus hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Ihn ließen Jacks Worte von eben einfach nicht locker. War er Hermine wirklich hörig? Er ließ sich, sicher nicht alles von ihr gefallen. Angestrengt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wann er ihr das letzte Mal eine Bitte abgeschlagen hatte. Seit der Hochzeit, eigentlich gar nichts mehr.  
Abgesehen von den Einladungskarten, er hatte sich klar gegen rosa ausgedrückt…

-  
„Ich hab dir drei zur Auswahl mitgebracht, welche findest du denn schön?" fragte Ginny an Hermine gewandt und legte drei Karten mit Motiv, vor ihr auf den Tisch.  
„Dürfte ich nicht auch mal etwas aussuchen, immerhin bin ich auch irgendwie an der Hochzeit beteilig.", meinte Severus und setzte sich zu den Beiden. Überrascht blickten die zwei Frauen ihn an. Hermine hatte von Anfang an, die ganze Planung übernommen und er hatte bisher noch nichts beisteuern dürfen. Meist hatte sie die Dinge schon geplant, bevor er vom Unterricht kam.  
„Sicher.." meinte Hermine lahm und schob die Karten zu ihm rüber.  
„Die rosane rosafarbene finde ich nicht gut.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Rosa war nicht seine Farbe und er wollte garantiert nicht auf eine Hochzeit gehen, bei der die Einladungskarten rosa waren. Selbst wenn es seine eigene war.  
„Rosa?" fragte Ginny überrascht „Oh, das ist eine von den Karten, die ich zur Geburt bekommen habe… obwohl sie eigentlich blau sein müsste. Egal, wähl einfach zwischen den anderen beiden aus."  
„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, diese hier" legte er fest und hob eine Weiße Karte mit goldenen Ringen drauf, hoch.  
„Hmm," machte seine zukünftige und nahm die übrig gebliebene an sich. „Diese hier ist aber, auch nicht schlecht"  
Fragend zeigte sie ihm noch mal die Karte mit den Rosen drauf.  
„Das nicht, aber…"  
„Da sind Rosen drauf!" sagte sie und hielt die Karte etwas näher zu ihm  
„Ja, ich weiß…"  
Entschlossen hielt sie ihm die Karte noch näher vor die Augen und er gab schließlich nach.  
„Rosen sind besser.", meinte er seufzend und sie strahlte.  
„Wir haben wirklich den selben Geschmack!"

Vielleicht war er nicht ganz so hartnäckig gewesen, wie er hätte sein sollen. Aber im Grunde waren ihm die Karten auch vollkommen egal gewesen. Hermine hatte ihren Spaß bei der Planung gehabt und er war froh gewesen, dass er es nicht machen musste. War das falsch gewesen? Es konnte doch nicht falsch sein, wenn er sich darüber freute, dass sie Spaß hatte.  
Die Frage beschäftigte ihn noch immer, als sie am Abend im Bett lagen und Hermine schon tief und fest schlief. Er war alles durchgegangen, er hatte bisher tatsächlich immer nachgegeben, aber er hatte sich nie schlecht dabei gefühlt.  
„Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile verschlafen und er seufzte.  
„Jack sagt, ich bin dir hörig.", erklärte er leise und sie rieb sich die Augen.  
„Na und? Bisher hast du nicht einen Pfifferling auf die Dinge gegeben, die Jack sagt.", widersprach sie und er nickte zustimmend.  
„Aber, er hat Recht. Ich hab nachgedacht und er hat wirklich Recht."  
„Tatsächlich? Warum? Weil du tust, was ich dir sage?", er nickte knapp und sie seufzte, als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte „Warum glaubst du, ist es falsch, dass du es bisher getan hast? Hast du jemals Dinge getan die du wirklich nicht wolltest? Und glaubst du, du wärest mir wirklich hörig, nur weil du mir meine Bitten erfüllst?"  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es falsch ist. Deshalb denke ich ja nach."  
„Du tust, was du für richtig hälst. Schau dir Harry an, er tut alles für Ginny, weil er Angst vor ihrem Flederwichtfluch hat. Geht es dir auch so? Hast du Angst vor mir?"  
Severus überlegt kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Indirekt", antwortete er zögernd und sie schnaubte kurz.  
„Gut, dann erkläre ich es dir anders. Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle am Kessel meine Haare zusammenbinden. Dann soll ich die Bücher nicht herumliegen lassen und die Deckel von Zutaten ordentlich verschließen. Ich soll Bescheid sagen, wenn ich später heim komme und ich soll niemals mehr ein Taxi benutzen." zählte sie lächelnd auf „Mir fällt bestimmt noch mehr ein. Der Punkt ist aber, ich habe alle diese Dinge befolgt, ohne dir zu widersprechen. Laut Jack bin ich dir also ebenso hörig."  
Severus dacht kurz darüber nach und lächelte dann.  
„Sieht so aus"  
„Ich jedenfalls finde, dass wir daran nichts ändern sollten, schließlich sind wir bisher ganz gut so ausgekommen, oder nicht? Wenn ich jetzt aus purer Bosheit in ein Taxi steigen würde, würde das doch nur Streit geben. Und so umgehen wir diese Dinge, weil es uns im Grunde egal ist, ob wir nun ein Taxi nehmen oder nicht."  
Severus nickte wieder und legte sich dann im Bett zurück. Sie hatte Recht, es war nichts Schlimmes dabei, solange es ihm nichts ausmachte. Er sollte sich wegen Jack wirklich keine Gedanken machen, er liebte seine Frau und deshalb versuchte er alles zu tun, damit es ihr an nichts fehlte. Und wenn ihr Kind erst auf der Welt war, würde er auch alles daran setz, das Beide glücklich waren.


End file.
